Goin' for It
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Season 2 AU. Sometimes in life you see something or someone you want and you just gotta go for it. That's exactly what Kurt Hummel did. T for now but check later chapters, ratings will go up.
1. Audition

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 1: Audition)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 04/23-06/22/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam, Mike/Tina, Finn/Rachel and Artie/Brittany

**Warnings**: Boys who like boys, boy kisses, slight language, bullying and slight homophobia. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get so much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you want or just have to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it. For Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel, that's exactly what they did.

**Author's Note**: Well, this is my first foray into the world of _Glee_ after finally sitting down to watch the series. I hope you all like and if it isn't asking too much, please lemme know? Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>To Kurt Hummel, it felt weird sitting in the Glee Club choir room without Matt Rutherford around. It almost sounded like their director, Spanish teacher Will Schuester, didn't notice or even care how Matt's fellow football teammates Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang were handling the fact one of their own had to transfer. Not only that, but Mr. Schue was now talking about going <em>out<em> and performing in front of the school in hopes of finding his replacement. Kurt had to wonder if the language teacher was on drugs or some other kind of hallucinogenic substance; William McKinley High School was the last place kids would willingly want to sign up for Glee Club. This man was going to be the death of them all.

Yet on the second day of school out in the middle of the quad is exactly where Kurt and the other New Directions members found themselves performing. Kurt did his best to keep up with the routine they'd practiced both yesterday and earlier that morning but his pessimism was kicking into overdrive. That annoying carrot-topped blogger/pervert Jacob Ben Israel had followed him around yesterday asking him stupid questions and Kurt had then received his first slushie bitch-slap in the face of the year courtesy of the school's resident asshole Azimio Adams. The school year had barely begun but for Kurt, it's almost like it never ended; it simply carried over from the epic fails of his sophomore year.

_Wait a minute,_ Kurt thought, suddenly noticing someone and some_thing_ different. _Who's_ that_ guy?_

Kurt's eyes were focused on a rather boyishly handsome blonde sitting at a table with what looked like a notebook propped open in front of him, tapping his foot along to the beat of _Empire State of Mind._ Whoever he was, he was totally cute in an almost dorky kind of way. If the blue and gold letterman jacket he was wearing was any kind of indication, he was probably a jock as well as a transfer student. His fashion sense left a little something to be desired but he wasn't as badly dressed as say Finn or Rachel Berry, both of whom were inexplicably unable to dress themselves. Kurt wondered who the new guy was or if he should be worried now that he noticed Blondie's eyes following him around as he performed with the Glee Club.

Their song and dance ended; Kurt breathing deep and not at all deterred by the silence surrounding them. After a full minute passed and not one person bothering acknowledging them, the New Directions members disbanded in separate directions. Kurt tore his eyes from the blonde guy to see his best friend Mercedes Jones wheel Artie Abrams away and when he looked back, Blondie was approaching him with what _some_ could call a shy smile. Not caring about his outfit of the moment, Kurt sat down on the bottom step they'd performed on and waited for the blonde to stop in front of him.

"Hi," he said in a pleasantly deep voice, standing two feet in front of Kurt. The blonde held out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Sam Evans."

Kurt mirrored the smile on Sam Evans' face and reached out to shake his hand. "Hello there Sam Evans, I'm Kurt Hummel."

Sam smiled even wider and with that sizable mouth, Kurt figured it must be possible. "Hi Kurt."

The brunette couldn't help it; Sam's smile was as addictive as it was effective (not to mention strikingly attractive.)

"So you guys were really good but why didn't anyone applaud? It was a little rude of them," the blonde stated.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, hating where he was about to lead the conversation after the blonde's kind-worded compliment. "Our club isn't the most popular around but we love doing what we do. In a lot of ways, we're family."

"Do you guys compete?" Sam asked, stepping from in front of Kurt to sitting down beside him. "At my old school in New York, we competed."

"You're from New York?" Kurt exclaimed, not masking his surprise.

Sam grinned. "Tennessee originally, down in Nashville. We moved to New York when I was eleven."

"Why did you leave a place like _New York_ for Lima?" Kurt questioned curiously.

The blonde chuckled before smiling blindingly and tossing an arm around Kurt's shoulder; Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest as Sam brought him closer. "My mom was born here and moved down to Tennessee for college, where she met my dad. After they married and had me, they talked about moving here but there weren't many jobs like the one my dad had that would pay well. My brother and sister came along and after a while, so did a promotion to New York and we moved. My dad quit his job for a new one two months ago that moved us here."

"Bet it made your mom happy," Kurt said with a shy smile, kind of captivated learning some of this Sam's family history.

Sam laughed freely at that. "Yeah, dude, she was thrilled! My folks will be even happier when I tell them about the cool guy I talked to today."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and Sam rolled his eyes, giving the brunette's shoulder a little shake. "_You,_ dude."

"You want to _talk_ to me?" he asked incredulously, not even upset that this Sam Evans called him 'dude' twice and he let him get away with it.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, a little confused at the tone Kurt's voice took. "Why wouldn't I?"

_This kid can't be for real,_ Kurt thought. "Take a good look at me Sam," Kurt said, turning himself in Sam's hold to face the blonde.

Sam's eyes washed over him and Kurt involuntarily shuddered at the attention he brought on himself. Kurt ignored the sudden tingling in his belly and all thoughts about how beautiful he found the green of Sam's eyes.

"So?"

Kurt's own eyes snapped up to read the nonchalant look on Sam's face. "You're okay with being around a gay kid?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't care what people will say about you?"

"Screw 'em," Sam responded, face still at ease. "I don't care what anyone says about me. You know, you shouldn't either, Kurt."

Kurt just looked at him like he'd never seen someone like Sam before and was pointedly ignoring the little voice in his head that said he hadn't. "You want to audition for Glee Club?" he blurted out.

Sam smiled. "I thought you'd never ask; I'd love to."

He suppressed his surprise and smiled back. "Can I borrow your phone?"

The blonde reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his cell out, handing it to Kurt. He smiled in thanks and ignored the way his fingers brushed against Sam's or the electric shock he received as a result while he texted Mercedes, giving Sam back the phone when he was done. "Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome," he said with the same smile. "So when's my audition?"

It was Kurt's turn to return Sam's smile. "Are you free at lunch?" At Sam's nod, Kurt continued. "If my friend can get hold of our club and director, we'll be meeting in the auditorium at lunch."

"Cool," Sam smiled with a clap to Kurt's shoulder. "Where are you headed to now?"

"Uh, Advanced French," Kurt remembered after a second, his mind still partially on summer vacation but mostly delirious from Sam's pleasantly deep voice.

"Is that anywhere near Beginning French?" Sam asked with a shy smile.

"They're near each other," Kurt answered with a smile that to him, felt almost fond.

"Care to show me?" Sam shyly inquired with a dopey grin. "This is kind of a big school and all; I don't want to get lost. Again, anyway; kept happening a lot yesterday and I missed half my classes."

The countertenor giggled. "You're kind of a dork, you know that?"

"And it doesn't hurt my feelings knowing you think that," Sam quipped with a wink.

Kurt couldn't help himself; he giggled again. "Come on you dork, I'll walk you to the French hall and then I'll take you to the auditorium after class lets out. Sound good?"

Sam beamed. "Sounds great!"

"Great," Kurt replied with less enthusiasm than Sam mustered but still felt good inside. "I need to go get changed now so if you want to wait—"

"You can take this," Sam interrupted, shirking off his letterman jacket to reveal a navy blue long-sleeve underneath and handed his jacket out to Kurt. "Like I said, this is a big school and I don't want to get lost again. Plus this way, I don't lose any time that I could be spending talking with you."

The fashionista found he couldn't come up with a retort or witty eye-roll for that so he simply accepted the jacket with a smile, shivering slightly as his and Sam's fingers brushed together for the second time in less than five minutes. Kurt didn't know if Sam had noticed; all he could see as he slipped his arms through the letterman's sleeves was Sam smiling at him, waiting patiently.

Once the bulky (on him) jacket was buttoned up some, Sam casually tossed an arm around Kurt's shoulder again and guided him through the thin crowd back to the table he had originally been sitting at to gather up his stuff. Kurt just waited (more like discreetly sniffed the lapels of Sam's letterman because the blonde's cologne [whatever it was] was intoxicating) as Sam's books were zipped into his backpack before the strap was lazily slung over the blonde's broad shoulder and his arm was back around Kurt's where it had first been.

Subconsciously, he knew Sam _had_ to be aware of his actions because there's no way no normal person would consent to willingly holding him close like Sam was. He didn't miss the cold glares on Azimio's and Dave Karofsky's faces but Sam didn't need to add fuel to the fire by holding him so tightly against him. But Kurt would be lying if he didn't like how nicely it felt being held so close by Sam; he could smell the now-identifiable delicious Abercrombie cologne _on_ him and lost himself in the feel of Sam's rock-hard muscles against his softer (but clothed) skin.

_You'll pay for this later,_ Kurt's subconscious whispered to him. _But for now, just enjoy feeling him against you!_

* * *

><p>Mercedes had managed to let everyone know Kurt found someone who wanted to audition so they could all gather in the auditorium at lunchtime. True to his word, after he and Sam separated to their classrooms across the hall, they met up afterward and walked to the auditorium while the rest of the school wandered off to the cafeteria. Kurt pointed out various other rooms and spots on the walk over, Sam seemingly enamored with everything Kurt had to say.<p>

"There you guys are," Tina Cohen-Chang said as they neared the auditorium, giving the letterman jacket Kurt was wearing a strange but short look. "Everyone's in there waiting."

Kurt cocked a quizzical eyebrow at her as she ushered them into the auditorium, introducing herself to Sam and pointing out to him some sidesteps that would lead him to the stage. She linked arms with Kurt so they could find some seats together.

"He's really cute," she whispered in Kurt's ear.

The brunette turned to hide his smile but couldn't; Tina had spoken the truth and nothing but. Once he and Tina were settled, Kurt noticed he was the only guy sitting in the front section with the girls. Mike, Finn, Puck and Artie were all at the edge of the stage while Mr. Schue was slowly walking over with Sam.

"All right everyone!" Mr. Schuester enthused to Kurt and the girls. "We have our first auditioner so let's give him our attention." He turned to Sam. "Tell us about yourself."

Sam turned to face the guys sitting on stage in front of him and the girls out in the audience, smiling when his eyes finally found Kurt's. "Well, my name's Sam Evans. I like sports, comic books; I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't good so…"

"Dude," Puck piped up. "Your mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

Kurt and Quinn Fabray glanced at each other exasperatedly and rolled their eyes.

"Uh, I don't know. I've never had any balls in my mouth before." He looked to Kurt and winked, causing the brunette to blush lightly, something all the girls noticed and wanted to know more about. "Have you?" he asked as he turned his attention back to Puck.

Now Kurt felt a strange surge of pride in his chest at Sam's retort as a smile stretched across his face.

"Why don't we get on with the audition now; Sam, do you have a song prepared?"

"Yeah," Finn agreed, getting up off the floor and sitting at the drums placed on stage. "What song's in your back pocket?"

"Uh, _Billionaire_?" he answered.

Puck sat up and walked over for his guitar, handing one to Sam who slung the strap over his shoulder. Mike got up and started stretching as Artie rolled up beside Sam. The good-looking blonde tuned the guitar for a few seconds before clearing his throat and began to sing.

"_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad,  
>Buy all of the things I never had,<br>I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine,  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen,<br>Oh…  
>Every time I close my eyes,<br>I see my name in shining lights.  
>Yeah, a different city every night,<br>Oh I, I swear the world better prepare,  
>For when I'm a billionaire..."<em>

Kurt watched in fascination as Sam stepped back and Artie wheeled himself in Sam's spot, beginning to rap an apparent verse in the song.

"_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah,  
>I would be the host of everyday Christmas,<br>Give Artie a wish list,  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt,<br>And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it,  
>Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this,'<br>And last but not least grant somebody they last wish,  
>It's been a couple months that I've been single so,<br>You can call me Artie Claus minus the ho-ho,  
>Aha, get it,<br>I'd probably visit where Katrina hit,  
>And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did,<br>Yeah can't forget about me stupid,  
>Everywhere I go imma have my own theme music."<em>

Artie wheeled himself back to where he was and Sam took his place, opening his mouth again to sing, Puck and Artie joining him on the harmonies.

"_Oh every time I close my eyes (What you see? What you see, bro?),  
>I see my name in shining lights (Aha, aha, and what else?),<br>Oh, ye-eah a different city every night,  
>Oh I, I swear the world better prepare,<br>For when I'm a billionaire!  
>Oh, oh, oh, oooh when I'm a billionaire,<br>Oh, oh, oh, oooh… I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad…"_

The girls and Kurt were on their feet the instant Sam strummed his final chord, letting the note resonate throughout the auditorium. Kurt cheered enthusiastically while watching Sam's cheeks flush under the spotlight. The girls and the remainder of the boys were congratulating Sam as he slipped the guitar strap off his shoulder, Mr. Schue clapping a hand against his back.

"That was wicked!" the Glee teacher exclaimed. "What do you guys think?"

The chatter around the prospective Gleek and teacher was positive but none of it mattered to Sam because Kurt was smiling at him with admiration in his eyes and that's all Sam cared about. Kurt stepped up to the stage as Sam walked down the steps with the rest of the guys who were patting him on the back in welcome, the girls surrounding the bottom step to introduce themselves to their potentially new, handsome teammate. Once the chatter died down and the girls broke into two groups to leave, Sam smiled as his eyes caught Kurt. The slim brunette was now sitting patiently waiting for the female half of the club to be done with Sam before he could have him back, all the while ignoring the warmth in his chest from how that sounded in his head.

Sam held out his hand and Kurt tried not to seem too eager as he took it and sighed internally at how _nice_ it felt holding Sam's hand as the blonde pulled him to his feet.

"Congratulations, Sam," Kurt said as the blonde squeezed his hand. "That was a great audition!"

The jock smiled warmly and almost reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand. "Thanks, man. So when do we get to sing some more?"

Kurt laughed lightly at Sam's enthusiasm but stopped and became aware of their surroundings when Sam's arm was tossed around his shoulder and he was guided out from the safety of the auditorium and into the hall. He tried wiggling out of Sam's hold but the blonde wasn't about to let him go. "Do you wanna go grab some lunch with me?"

Glasz eyes snapped to Sam's face and the blonde was smiling down at him. "Have lunch? You want to have lunch _together_? Like, in public?"

Now Sam looked puzzled and slightly irritated. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Kurt asked a little startled.

"Second guess everything I say? Question my every motive? You make it sound like you're waiting for me to hurt you and it makes me feel bad. Why do you do it?"

Kurt just stood there facing Sam, completely flabbergasted. He was so shocked by what the jock said that he hadn't noticed Sam's hands were now locked around his waist, securely holding him. "I-I-I d-d-do-o-o-o—"

"Yes you do and I wanna know why," Sam cut him off. "Why do you think I'm gonna do something to you?"

Tears brimmed along Kurt's eyes and Sam's hands guided themselves up the brunette's sides gently, cupping his face and using his thumbs to wipe those un-fallen tears away.

"It's not you, Sam," Kurt began in a broken voice. "Guys like you— guys in _general_ don't treat me the way you do."

Sam caught Kurt's chin when he lowered his gaze and forced Kurt to look back at him. "Why's that, you something of a little heartbreaker?"

Kurt would've laughed at the teasing tone Sam's voice took but couldn't bring him to do it, especially seeing how serious Sam seemed to be in his conviction. "N-No, it's not that. Guys around here used to throw me in the dumpsters because I'm gay! Do you not get that? That's why I'm treated like crap. I'm gay! It's not acceptable for gay guys and straight guys to be friends or even around each other so they _punish_ me for it!"

The blonde's hold went back to his waist only this time, Kurt noticed, even as his tears blurred his vision and fell from his cheeks. He couldn't be certain but it almost felt possessive the way Sam was holding him. "Who's thrown you in dumpsters?"

There was a flat, black fury in Sam's vibrant eyes and looking into it sent shivers down Kurt's spine for all the wrong reasons. "All the jocks," Kurt admitted, looking down the empty hall for them while his tears splashed in all directions. "The football players push me into the lockers and the puck heads throw slushies in my face. If you're seen hanging around me, the same will happen to you. The rumors will start that you're gay or I'm stalking you and trying to convert you, the slushies will fly into your face and bad dye-job; I don't want them to do that to you and _why are you shaking me like that?_"

Sam's ears were ringing, his vision was being blurred by a vibrant red, rage was flaring deep in his belly but his mind cleared at the last seven words that slipped out of Kurt's mouth. Sam focused his eyes on Kurt and he didn't much care for the uncertainty and slight fear on the brunette's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it."

Kurt covered Sam's hands with his and felt a calm of his own spreading through him at the contact. "It's okay, Sam."

The blonde released an exhale of breath and turned all his attention back on Kurt. "So how about lunch?"

Afraid of another questionnaire and pseudo-psychotic episode, Kurt just rubbed the back of Sam's hands with his fingers and smiled. "Sure. Lunch sounds nice."

He smiled back at the taller boy when Sam reached up to wipe Kurt's tears away and dried his hands against his thighs. Beaming up at him and beating the blonde to the punch, Kurt freely tossed an arm around Sam's waist and guiding him to the cafeteria. Sam's smile broadened as his own arm went around Kurt's shoulders and held the boy closer to him.

"What was that about a dye-job?" Sam suddenly asked as they neared the cafeteria.

The brunette blushed. "Forget I said it?" he whispered shyly.

Sam just grinned at him charmingly. "Sure thing buddy, I already forgot."

Kurt grinned back as the two entered the cafeteria smiling goofily at each other without a care in the world. He was aware of the jocks' glaring, Santana Lopez's poisonous grin, Brittany Pierce's delighted expression, Finn's apparent discomfort and Rachel's glee as he and Sam walked into the lunch line together. With Sam holding him against his side, Kurt decided for now, all he would do was ignore the annoying staring. Sam didn't think anything of their apparent hostile environment as he collected a tray and started reaching for paper plates and bowls.

"At least let me pay for some of that," Kurt offered, watching the cashier ring everything up.

"No," Sam stated with finality, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. "I said it was my treat and how could it be that if I let you pay for it?"

Kurt could feel his head spinning as Sam paid for _their_ lunch and picked the tray up, walking them to a table. The brunette was stunned no one tripped them up or pushed them aside as they made their way to the table Artie and Mercedes were at incident-free.

"Hey, guys," Mercedes smiled, cocking an eyebrow after noticing how close the two were.

"Hi, Mercedes," Sam beamed, setting the tray down and letting go of Kurt, pulling out a chair for the brunette before seating himself.

"Thanks, Sam," the brunette said warmly, marveling in the taller boy's apparent and well-received chivalry.

Artie looked between the pair and turned to Mercedes, the black girl winking at him. "Given any thought about Glee Club, Sam?"

Sam uncapped a water bottle and handed it to Kurt, both now turning to Artie. "Yeah, dude, I think I'm goin' for it. It felt amazing being up on that stage with you guys. When's the first meeting?"

"Three-thirty today after school," Mercedes answered, dipping a tater tot in ketchup and popping it in her mouth.

"Oh shoot! Is it really?"

Kurt was a little startled by Sam's outburst. "Why, what's wrong?"

Sam looked to Kurt apologetically. "I was hoping to try out for the football team?"

"You're a football player?" Mercedes asked a little breathlessly, wondering what he was doing to Kurt if it were true.

He nodded. "Yeah, I played quarterback on my old team. I was hoping to try out here but if it means I can't join Glee—"

"Don't sweat it, bro," Artie interrupted. "Finn, Puck and Mike all play for the Titans. Coach Tanaka and Mr. Schue work something out so the Glee guys can be on the team and Glee at the same time."

"It's true," Mercedes seconded. "It was a little hairy there for a while but they made it work so Kurt and the guys could play."

The blonde turned to Kurt. "_You_ were on the football team?"

Kurt turned to Mercedes, the promise of retribution shining in his eyes but she merely grinned at him smugly. "Yeah, I was on the team last year. _Briefly_," he emphasized.

"Impressive, dude," Sam held out a fist and Kurt clumsily bumped his against the blonde's knuckles after he understood what Sam was waiting for. "What position did you play?"

"Kicker," Kurt answered with the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"He won us our only game last year too," Mercedes said in a supposed-helpful tone, a hint of glee lacing her words.

Sam looked Kurt over again with awe in his eyes and a big grin stretching across his face. "Are you gonna try out for the team this year?"

Artie and Mercedes stifled their sniggers but Kurt was beyond caring about his now-former friends and their teasing laughter at the moment. "Uh, no, my days on the team are a thing of the past."

The blonde was going to hopefully try to convince Kurt to consider joining the team when he quickly remembered what the smaller boy said about how the football team treated him and decided not to press him further. "It's cool dude, I understand."

Kurt smiled gratefully at the blonde and his willingness to drop the subject. He reached for the salad bowl on the tray and started eating, the table falling into comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the hell?!"<p>

Finn stormed into the choir room with Artie's wheelchair handles in hand, wheeling the boy up to him.

"Oh, what have I done to you now, Finnegan?" Kurt sniped in a biting tone, ignoring diplomacy because Finn apparently had no problem doing the same.

"It's Sam! You know the guy you brought to audition for Glee?" Finn complained, either not realizing or just ignoring the way his kinda-sorta stepbrother addressed him by his full first name, not to mention Artie's sniggers at hearing said full name spoken out loud. "He got me kicked off the team and took my spot!"

"What!" Kurt spat.

"No, he didn't!" Artie turned around to glare at Finn. "No, he didn't," he repeated softly in Kurt's direction. "The new coach thought Finn was joking because I asked him to help me convince her I wanted on the team so she kicked him off. Later I heard her offer the quarterback position to Sam. I wasn't there but I think he took it."

Before Kurt could question the pronoun Artie used for Coach Tanaka, three more people walked into the choir room.

"That's nothing," an angry Mike interjected, walking up to Rachel sitting at the piano with an upset Mr. Schue and a mad Tina in tow.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked, coming in to stand behind Kurt, the brunette grateful for the distraction.

"Did you really send Sunshine Corazon to a crack house for her audition?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock and it mirrored Mercedes' expression.

"Nice going, Man-Hands," Santana sniped as she and Brittany strolled in with pinkies linked.

"How do you even know about that?" Rachel demanded, basically selling herself out.

Mike crossed his arms in front of his chest and Tina did the same. "The Asian community is very close," he explained in a cool, low tone.

With everyone's attention now focused on Rachel and her brash callousness, Kurt collected his satchel and tiptoed out of the room quietly, bolting for the boys' locker room once he was clear of all the loud shouting in the music room, convincing himself that was where Sam would be. His conviction proved correct when he held his breath and stepped into the locker room; Sam sitting at a bench in a clean white practice uniform tying up his cleats the first thing he saw.

"Sam!" Kurt sighed in relief, not really sure why.

"Kurt," Sam's head shot up, his eyes wide. "What're you doing here?"

"I came here to see you," Kurt explained, stepping further into the room and gingerly taking a seat beside the blonde. "So you're joining the football team?"

Sam sighed. "I wasn't going to at first. After Artie talked about you, Finn, Mike and Puck being on the team and Glee at the same time at lunch, I thought I could do it too. We came to talk to Coach but Finn tried to get Artie on the team and she kicked Finn off the team for trying to make her seem like the bad guy or something. She offered me the quarterback position in lieu of joining Glee and I'm going to try out for it. Are you disappointed in me?"

Kurt smiled lightly at Sam. "No, I'm not disappointed. I told you this morning Glee isn't the most popular club in school; if I didn't love it so much I'd want a way to either be popular or anonymous."

The blonde smiled sadly at the boy next to him. "We're cool though, right? I was hoping to tell you after practice but I guess my not showing up to Glee was kinda code for 'I'm not coming at all,'" he chuckled ruefully. "We'll still be friends?"

"Yes," Kurt said instantly, voice clear. "Of course we're still friends."

If Kurt didn't know any better, he could almost swear the look that crossed Sam's face was pure relief. "That's good," Sam smiled. "I better get out there now."

The fashionable teen stood up with Sam and made to shoulder his satchel once again. Sam picked up his helmet and started for the double doors leading to field.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head to see Sam looking at him almost nervously. "Yeah?"

A hand reached out to rub the back of his neck and Kurt was charmed by how adorable Sam looked. "If it's not asking too much, I was wondering if you'd come out and maybe… watch my try-out?"

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. "You want me to come and watch you try out?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. You got me to come and join Glee Club—"

"But you aren't joining Glee," Kurt qualified with a teasing smile.

He grinned sheepishly. "So maybe I've come to think you're something of a good luck charm. If you go out with me on the field, I'm sure I'll get quarterback."

"You're a real charmer you know that?"

Sam's chest puffed out proudly. "So will you come?"

Kurt's shoulders rose up and fell down, a smile on his face. "I'd love to come. _But_, I still have Glee Club to go to."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Sam."

The blonde shook his head. "No, _I'm_ sorry. That was rude of me to ask. Of course you have Glee Club; I understand completely."

"But as your friend," Kurt continued, "the least I can do is wish you 'good luck.' Good luck out there but you won't need it. You'll be quarterback in no time."

Kurt turned to leave but suddenly heard Sam's cleats against the concrete floor and felt his hand reach out and caught him by the bicep. "What is it?"

"Sam, what's wrong?" The blonde stayed quiet after Kurt spoke the first time and now he could feel the hand on his arm shake a little.

Sam hesitated a little before letting his helmet hit the floor with a loud clatter and reached for Kurt's other arm, gently pulling the brunette closer to him. Kurt moved on his own accord; soon his body was pressed up against Sam's.

"I-I-I-Is it-t-t-t asking-g too-o-o mu-c-c-c-ch f-fo-o-or a-a-a-a-a… _kiss_?" the last word was whispered, his voice cracking around it.

Kurt stood stunned with Sam's hands on him, his heart seemingly stopping in his chest. Compelled by an unknown force but not about to fight it, Kurt stood on tiptoes and closed his eyes, gently bringing his lips up to Sam's. A storm of shooting stars streaked across Kurt's eyelids and warmth exploded in his heart as his lips met Sam's, the blonde's hands going from his arms to his waist, holding him tenderly.

Sam's tongue gently licked against the seam of Kurt's lips, silently asking for access. Kurt's lips parted on their own volition and Sam slipped inside, massaging his tongue against Kurt's and reveling in the sweet Kurt-flavor that was bursting everywhere he tasted.

"So could that be considered a good luck kiss?" Sam asked in a daze when his and Kurt's lips separated.

The brunette smiled at Sam and brought his lips up to kiss at the corner of Sam's mouth. "There might even be another waiting when you make quarterback," Kurt flirted as best he knew how, peeking up at Sam through his eyelashes.

Sam grinned like a man who won the lottery and took Kurt by the hand, quickly grabbing his helmet off the floor. With a kiss to Kurt's knuckles, Sam let go of Kurt's hand and felt the brunette's smile digging into his back as he trotted for the doors that would lead him onto the field.

"Sam!" Kurt's mind rapidly made itself up as the blonde turned around. "I changed my mind. Glee will always be there; right now a friend needs me to be his lucky charm so he can make quarterback."

The green-eyed boy smiled brightly and once again took Kurt's hand in his, pulling them both out of the locker room and into the stadium. Sweetly, Sam's lips met Kurt's knuckles once more.

"Evans!" Coach Shannon Beiste bellowed. "Flirt on your own time! Get your fanny out here and get this tryout started!"

The blonde grinned as he caught movement in his peripheral; Kurt getting a seat up on the bleachers so he could watch Sam. He waved to Sam and the boy in the white practice uniform waved back, strapping his helmet on and setting in his mouth guard. Kurt's eyes followed up Sam's stirrup-clad legs and blushed once he reached the top; now he had a new appreciation for football, one that left very little to Kurt's overactive imagination. With one final wave in Sam's direction, Kurt made himself as comfortable as possible to watch Sam's tryout commence.

For more than two hours under the late summer sun, Kurt watched as the new coach relentlessly worked Sam over and didn't once complain about being left out in the waning heat. His eyes focused on the bleached blonde as he worked himself into a sweat over different sets of pushups, jumping jacks, sit-ups and finally jogging four laps around the track.

"So when exactly do you get to try out?" Kurt asked when he came down to the cooler during Sam's break.

Sam's teeth dug into the Styrofoam cup of Gatorade at his mouth and he took a sip, the liquid feeling like nectar from the gods as it sailed down his throat. Kurt tried not to let himself get too distracted watching Sam's Adam's apple bob up and down as the blonde drank. "You have to warm _up_ before you try _out_," Sam explained, a rather adorkably proud smile on his face.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and snorted, not at all ashamed of the sound flying out of his mouth. "Come up with that one on your own?"

The sweating athlete stuck his tongue out at him and Kurt was sidetracked at the sight, remembering all too well how incredible that tongue felt. "As a matter of fact, I did," he quipped. "Questioning my intelligence, Hummel?"

With a blush and a following grin, Kurt looked up shyly at his new friend. "Maybe I am."

"Why Kurt, if you feel that way about me, maybe I'm not smart enough to hand you this cup of Gatorade I was going to offer you," Sam grinned wickedly.

Kurt blushed as he eyed the cup in the muscular blonde's hand and his heart began to pound. When he was on the football team during his brief stint with heterosexuality, never once did he subject the temple that was his body to the million-plus empty calories that was in Gatorade. Suddenly, partaking in a cup of the sports drink Sam was offering seemed like a brilliant idea.

"I take it back; you're very smart for a blonde," Kurt rectified, eying the cup in Sam's hand greedily.

"What makes you think I'm really a blonde— oops!"

Glasz eyes looked at Sam's matted hair and cocked an eyebrow at the green-eyed boy. "So… what's your real hair color?"

Sam blushed under the attention he foolishly brought on himself. "I'm not admitting to anything."

"Sorry Blondie, you kind of already did."

The blonde blushed further. "Okay, okay. Blonde isn't my real hair color; it's more of a sandy brown."

Kurt's eyebrow lowered back down in place. "So why did you dye it blonde?" he asked in a kinder, curious tone.

"I didn't. Dye it, I mean," he clarified. "I wanted to fit in when I came here so I put lemon juice in my hair."

The fashionista wanted to laugh at that statement but couldn't bring himself to do so. He caught the sunlight beating down on Sam's head and took a better look at his hair, noticing how it made his green eyes stand out more and complimented the tan tone of Sam's skin. "Why lemons? Couldn't you have just used bleach?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know what I was thinking; lemons just sounded like a good idea at the time. Now that I think about it, maybe you were right about my intelligence after all," he finished with an impish grin, handing the cup out to Kurt.

Kurt accepted the cup from Sam's hand and took the blonde over to an unoccupied bench, grateful that the few football team members who were around were all out on the field.

"You're not stupid," Kurt turned to face Sam. "Putting lemon juice in your hair is a bad idea at best but we've all been there. You met Brittany Pierce, right?" Sam nodded. "For a week I pretended to be straight and we dated."

The jock stared at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed before he started laughing.

"It's not _that_ funny, you know!"

Sam brought a fist to his mouth to stifle his sniggering and he finally calmed down. "I'm sorry," he cleared his throat, "of course it's not funny. I'm sorry for laughing."

Kurt shot him a look but his face softened at the repentant look on Sam's face. "No, you're not; it _was_ pretty funny."

"Why did you date Brittany?" Sam asked in a sober tone.

He sighed. "I wanted to connect with my dad so I lied and said we were dating and tried out for football. Brittany actually told my dad I was already on the team; I asked F— _someone _to help me try-out and luck was in my favor when I actually got on the team."

The blonde grinned and Kurt grinned right back at him. "Thanks for this by the way," Kurt took a sip of Gatorade and smiled at him.

"You're welcome," Sam said, slinging an arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt shivered and squirmed, causing Sam to shoot him a hurt look. "No, it's not because of you," he explained quickly. "You're sweaty and this is Dolce."

Sam quirked an eyebrow and Kurt looked down, seeing his "Dolce" jacket was actually Sam's letterman and the clothes underneath were the ones he wore earlier that morning to perform with the Glee Club. The blonde laughed a little at Kurt's blush but decided not to say anything about it; instead he took his hand off the brunette's slim waist and took him by the hand instead. Kurt's eyes widened in slight shock as he looked down at their joined hands but wisely kept his mouth shut. Kurt gently squeezed Sam's hand and the blonde smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"I take it we have some things to talk about," Sam asked as he emerged from the locker room squeaky clean half an hour later.<p>

Kurt was leaning against a bank of lockers and nodded, smiling to break the not-unpleasant but not-comfortable tension that began crackling around them.

"Yeah, we do," Kurt agreed, pushing himself off the metal doors. "Do you need a ride home or something?"

The blonde shook his head. "Naw, I told my parents I was hanging out after school to try out for football; they won't expect me for some time."

He nodded at that and reaching out a hand for Sam's, Kurt smiled as the blonde accepted it. Together the pair walked down the hallway from the locker room and out of the school into the empty parking lot.

"Awesome wheels, dude!" Sam enthused, looking at the Lincoln Navigator he and Kurt walking toward with awe in his eyes.

Kurt smiled at the apparent gear head's awestruck voice. "Thanks, Sam. My dad bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday."

"You're sixteen?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I turn seventeen in December. Why, how old are you?"*

Sam lightly blushed. "Fifteen and a sophomore; my sixteenth isn't until May."

_He is too cute,_ Kurt gushed internally. "Fifteen's no biggie," he assured, unlocking the doors to allow them in. "You act a lot more mature than most fifteen-year-olds I've ever known. A lot nicer too." _Not to mention a lot better-looking as well,_ he thought with a smile.

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam smiled. "Please tell me you're a junior and not a senior."

"I am indeed a junior. How come?"

_Because I'd be freaking out if this was the first and _only_ year I'd get to hang out with you, sexy older guy._ "Just curious," he lamely settled on.

"O-kay," Kurt said uncertainly, turning the ignition and buckling his seat belt.

Carefully, Kurt backed out of the parking spot he'd been in and navigated the black Lincoln through the lot and out the open gates, pulling onto the street. "So do you want to come to my house?"

"Sure!" Sam brightened. "Will your parents be cool with it?"

"My dad won't mind," Kurt chirped, focusing on the road and waiting for the inevitable. _I hope anyway._

"What about your mom?"

Kurt sighed. "She died when I was eight," he sighed wistfully.

Sam's hand settled on his thigh and at the stoplight, Kurt turned to face the blonde. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Kurt smiled with conviction. "It was a lot time ago."

"Was she sick or something?"

He nodded as the light turned green and his foot tapped the accelerator. "Yeah, she had cancer for two years."

"I'm sorry, dude."

Kurt smiled despite Sam's continuation of calling him dude. "It's okay. Like I said, it was a long time ago."

The blonde didn't know what to say to that so ignoring his baser instincts to crack some kind of stupid impression or something, Sam kept quiet as the brunette navigated the streets in front of them before the black Lincoln came to a stop and pulled into the driveway of a nice two-story house.

"This is a really nice house," Sam complimented as he stepped out of the Navigator and re-shouldered his backpack.

Taking Sam by the hand, Kurt smiled and was met with Sam's smile in return. "Thank you. I've lived here my entire life," he said, locking the car doors and activating the alarm with the beeper.

"Just you and your dad?" Sam quipped.

"My mom too when she was alive," Kurt said to Sam, walking him up the cobblestone path to the front door.

"I knew that," Sam said aloud, assuring himself.

Kurt just squeezed his hand and dug around in his satchel for his house keys, remembering only when they got to the door that they'd been in his hand the entire time. Thankful to whatever deity was looking out for him that Sam didn't notice, he quickly unlocked the door and ushered the blonde in.

"It's even nicer on the inside," Sam said, Kurt smiling even thought Sam couldn't see it. Kurt shook his head and lowered his eyes when he realized what he was looking at wasn't exactly _Sam_ but a rather snug part of him.

"The kitchen's in there," Kurt pointed when Sam turned around, locking the door behind him and the blonde. "You want anything?"

"Uh, some water if you have it?"

The brunette pulled him along into the kitchen and let go of his hand to walk over to the refrigerator. Sam's eyes were glued to the sight of Kurt bending down to retrieve two water bottles and he internally cursed himself for being such a pervert. Smiling at the smaller boy who handed him a cool plastic bottle, he offered his hand out again for Kurt to take and the brunette accepted it with a rather warm smile. He gave the smaller hand in his a gentle squeeze as Kurt led him down to the basement.

"Is this your room?" Sam asked in awe as he looked around.

"Yep," Kurt nodded. "Been mine since I was five."

"How come?" Sam sat down on the small loveseat that Kurt indicated his hand to.

"It has its own bathroom and the best closet space in the entire house," he answered, making Sam chuckle at the explanation. "I was fashion-conscious at a very early age."

"I kinda got that," the blonde said goofily as he uncapped his water bottle and took a drink.

Again Kurt had to take his eyes away from Sam's bobbing Adam's apple as the blonde drank because the sight was making his belly quiver with… _something._

"So congratulations on making quarterback," Kurt complimented as Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and recapped the water bottle.

"Thanks, Kurt. But that's not what we need to talk about, is it?"

Kurt sighed. "No, it's not."

"Where do you wanna start?" Sam asked, setting the water bottle down beside his foot.

The brunette sat up from the mattress and walked across the room, doing his damnedest not to swivel his hips like he knew he had a tendency to do and sat down beside Sam. "How long have you known you were gay?"

Sam turned his posture towards Kurt and took the brunette's hand in his, massaging his thumb against the back of Kurt's. "Since I was thirteen," he started. "I've always been open about it because a lot of people in New York are cool about this kind of thing. I had problems with _Neanderthals_ as you seem to call _most _jocks," he side-eyed Kurt who was blushing under the intensity of Sam's eyes, "but we had means of dealing with them."

"Like what?" Kurt questioned, curious because he's never known of measures against bullying that worked.

"We had anti-harassment policies that were enforced—"

"I wish _I_ could go to a school like that," Kurt sighed.

"My old high school was Harvey Milk High," Sam bragged lightly.**

Kurt's head snapped up (as if he was slouching in the presence of company before) so fast and hard he and Sam distinctly heard something in his neck or shoulder muscles crack; he was too shocked by Sam's announcement to be embarrassed or care. "_You_ went to Harvey Milk? As in _the_ Harvey Milk High School?"

"Yeah, dude! And I played football for the city—"

"So no high school football team?"

He shook his head. "No, _but_ we had a Glee Club that I was in. Plus homophobic jocks would've been expelled from my school so I only had to put up with them while I was on the gridiron."***

The brunette smiled at him and silently beckoned him to continue with his story. He wanted to hear everything the blonde had to say about Harvey Milk High and its utter fabulousness.

"Things were just cool there," Sam continued. "I had friends outside the school that didn't care I liked other guys; I don't see what the big deal it is with people here. Lima seems to be a little bit stuck in the Dark Ages if you ask me."

Kurt laughed at that. "You're not wrong there. People have been treating me like this since I was four. I never understood why or what I'd done wrong to warrant that kind of 'treatment'—"

"Well, you have me now," Sam interrupted, letting go of Kurt's hand to wrap his arms around the brunette's trim waist. "As long as I can help it, I'm not going to let them hurt you any more than they already have."

The fashionista's eyes watered and Kurt decided that was all he needed to know right now about Sam. He pushed himself up and his lips met the generous bow of Sam's, eyes closing at the contact. Sam sighed in contentment as the pale brunette in his arms kissed him with a sweet and gentle force.

"What was that for?" Sam asked in a daze when Kurt removed his lips from the blonde's.

Not caring about clichés, Kurt spoke up, "For being amazing. I've only known you for the entirety of a day and it feels like I've known you for years. This— whatever that's between us feels settled and familiar instead of brand-new. Does that make any sense?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. I feel the same exact way as you."

Kurt smiled back at him and suddenly found himself thinking back to events of the earlier afternoon. After the break and Sam had let go of his hand, Kurt watched him run through various drills he briefly remembered when he was on the team like ramming into tackle dummies. When Kurt noticed it was Karofsky and Azimio holding those dummies in place, he imagined the dummies gone and Sam knocking those two on their asses. It definitely made sitting under the dying summer sun watching Sam's try-out all the more enjoyable.

After it was over, Kurt strolled down the bleachers to the track where Sam and Coach Beiste were talking, the lingering football players putting the training equipment away. Kurt assumed it was good news the way Sam was grinning and was still doing so when Beiste clapped him on the shoulder and walked off. Sam caught Kurt looking at him and smiled at the brunette, dropping his helmet on the field. He walked up to Kurt and wordlessly pulled him into a hug, Kurt not saying a word about Sam's sweat or the Dolce he remembered he wasn't wearing as he hugged him back.

"...Will you come to our first game?" Sam asked, his voice breaking through Kurt's fresh memories as he was brought back to the present.

The brunette grinned at him and shook off the feeling that Sam knew what he'd been thinking about. Kurt was slightly ashamed at himself for loosening sight of present-Sam by thinking about what recently happened with not-so-past Sam on the football field. "Of course I will!" Kurt enthused, his eyes shining with delight and voice laced with sincerity. "Anything for the new quarterback of the Titans!"

Sam licked his lips at that. "Anything?"

Kurt blushed lightly at those words but nevertheless brought his lips closer to Sam's when the front door slammed overhead which shocked their lips away from each other before they were given the chance to connect.

_Denied, denied and denied,_ Sam thought blackly.

Sam looked down at Kurt and the brunette wordlessly apologized to the jock, hoping he understood he didn't want to stop what they were about to do. If the way Sam was smiling gently at him as he untangled his arms from around Kurt's waist, Kurt would bet good money Sam understood. He smiled at Sam as the basement door opened and his father's voice called out.

"I'm here," Kurt responded, unlocking his arms from Sam's broad shoulders and putting a few inches between him and the blonde.

Burt Hummel's heavy footfalls echoed off the brick walls as the man descended down the stairs, each footfall sounding like a drum pounding in Kurt's ears. Burt's eyes brightened in realization when he noticed Kurt wasn't alone. "Hey Kurt," he turned to the footballer, sizing him up. "Who's your friend?"

Kurt turned to Sam and smiling, standing up and gently urging the blonde up with him. "Dad, this is Sam Evans. Sam, this is my dad, Burt."

Sam's hand shot up to shake Burt's with the speed of a bullet train. If Kurt wasn't so overwhelmed by his sudden nerves, he'd be laughing at the sight. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel," Sam said politely.

Burt shook Sam's hand with less gusto but Kurt was pleased to see there wasn't a hint of malice on his face or in his eyes. "You too, kid."

Sam smiled as Burt let go of his hand, going back to standing beside Kurt. "So how was school?"

An explosion of words burst in Kurt's mind and if it weren't for Sam subtly sneaking an arm around his waist, he was sure he would've collapsed when his knees weakened. "Uh, school was good. School was really good."

The older man looked between Kurt's hesitant but blissful-looking face to the blonde's picture of ease expression and decided against saying something. "I'm glad to hear it, buddy. So Sam, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kurt exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you sir, but I can't. My parents are waiting for me at home. I'm sure they want to hear all about today."

Burt nodded in understanding; he wanted the same thing from Kurt and come hell over high water, he was going to get the answers to the questions now burning through his head. "All right then, it was nice meeting you."

Sam and Burt shook hands once more before the older man descended back up the stairs. Kurt turned to Sam and smiled at the jock, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I think my dad likes you."

The athlete arched an eyebrow and smiled at the brunette whose hands were gently massaging his neck. "Yeah? You think he likes me?"

Kurt smiled. "I do. If the jacket I've worn all day is any clue, you're a jock. My dad didn't bat an eyelid or freak when he saw us down here; he likes you. And I'm glad he does," Kurt's cheeks began turning pink, "because I like you too."

Sam closed the spare inches between them and pressed his lips against Kurt's. "Good," he sighed. "I also like you. Now I wish I could stay but I really do need to get going. My folks are gonna wanna hear about today."

The brunette nodded and loosened his hold around Sam's neck, the jock wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and walked him to the stairs. Kurt could hear pots and pans clanging around in the kitchen but couldn't be bothered with the mess his dad was probably making in there.

"So can I pick you up tomorrow for school?" Sam asked as he and Kurt stood in the foyer.

Kurt nodded. "Sure you can. Do you need a ride home?"

Sam shook his head. "Naw, I can walk from here; I only live a few blocks over. Now that I know how to get to school without getting lost, I'll be walking there from now on. Anything to help keep in shape for football," he added with a wink.

"Do you want your jacket back?"

Again Sam's head shook. "You keep it." He ran his hands across Kurt's small shoulders. "It looks good on you."

Kurt smiled, running his own hand up Sam's muscular long-sleeved arm. "Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Kurt agreed.

Full lips kissed his and Kurt smiled, pouting slightly as Sam took his mouth away. "See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"See you tomorrow, Sam," Kurt mirrored.

"Come back here," Sam gently commanded with a grin, pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

"Hey Kurt, do you know whe—"

Kurt's lips were shocked away from Sam's as the two turned sheepishly to face Burt standing in the kitchen archway, eyes a little wide but thankfully not comically so.

"Uh, never mind," Burt muttered, walking back into the kitchen.

Sam's lip quipped and Kurt did his best to suppress his laughter, so sure that his dad witnessing him kissing another boy would've been met with some kind of drama. Now he stood slightly disappointed but thankful in the fact Burt hadn't threatened to lock him in a dark tower for the rest of his teen years or tried to pull a shotgun out on poor Sam.

"Is this my cue to go?" Sam asked in a low voice.

There was an impish smile on Kurt's voice but he nodded all the same, smiling some and still doing his best not to laugh at the startled look on his dad's face when he saw them kissing.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Sam asked in the same low voice.

Kurt reached up on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to Sam's big lips. "I'll be fine. Something tells me I'm in for a lecture of some kind though."

Sam smiled warmly with understanding in his eyes and pressed one more kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he whispered.

The brunette nodded and waved a little as Sam walked out the door and rested himself against the frame, watching Sam's retreating figure and blatantly admiring how snug Sam's backside was in those jeans. He smiled and waved again at the blonde when Sam turned around to wave once more at Kurt before the little brunette disappeared from view. Kurt found himself smiling goofily as he finally closed the door and collapsed against it, heart pounding two hundred miles a minute. He wasn't crazy about whatever it was his dad had cooking for him (literally) and couldn't help himself lamenting at what a day today had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Whew, finished typing this all out! Thank you for making it this far; 22 pages it took me to type whereas I had 31 of old-fashioned paper and ink. Comments, reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated :)

I don't own Gym Class Heroes feat. Bruno Mars' song _Billionaire_; I merely borrowed it for entertainment purposes.

*Since it's never been brought up in canon _when_ exactly Kurt's birthday is, I've decided for the story's sake (as you'll see in future chapters) to let him share mine. Again, you'll see!

**Harvey Milk High School is an actual school located in New York City that caters specifically to the education of queer high school youths. I don't know if they allow straight kids to attend (like I said, it's literally a LGTBQ-only school from what I've heard) so for the sake of this story, let's just say no. If someone reading this does know if straight people can/have attended HMHS or you've gone and/or are going to the school yourself, please let me know

***Once again, I'm painfully unaware of anything involving the Harvey Milk High School extracurricular activities (as far as I know, they could have a football team and _no_ Glee Club) so once again we're using our imaginations ;)

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	2. Fahrenheit

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 2: Fahrenheit)_

**Rated**: K

**Writing Time**: 07/04-07/17/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warning**: Boys loving boys and slight homophobia. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

****Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: STARZHEI, thanks for your invaluable advice and input into my writing of this and the next chapter. This one's for you, dude!

* * *

><p><em>He kissed me! Sam Evans kissed me! Me! I, Kurt Hummel, have been kissed!<em>

Those were the thoughts running rampant through Kurt's mind as he rested against the back of the front door. His heart hammered in his chest and at its current speed, he wouldn't be surprised to see in on the floor in the very near future.

His lips were tingling in pleasure, the sensation of having Sam's huge mouth over his refusing to dissipate. Kurt kept rubbing his lips together, savoring the delightful Sam feeling. Kurt ran his hands through his hair, not bothered by messing up his coif. His glasz eyes moved to the wall where he'd been pressed against and his whole body tingled all over again.

Kurt sighed as he pushed himself away from the door and made his way into the kitchen. Burt turned around from the stove when Kurt walked in but didn't say a thing. As the second generation Hummel opened the fridge and extracted a bottled mineral water, he knew better than to think the subject wouldn't later be touched upon. Taking one more glance at Burt and trying not to let his father's quietness unnerve him, Kurt quietly left the kitchen and walked back to his room.

The basement seemed so big and empty without its handsome guest occupant around. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed where Sam had been and the delicious aroma of Sam's cologne hit the brunette's hyper-sensitive sense of smell. Kurt's eyes glazed over a little and he laid himself down over the spot, breathing deep.

_I have got to get the name of what he wears!_ Kurt thought as he scrunched the comforter up in his hands. _And then spray EVERYTHING with it!_

Kurt smiled as he palmed the mattress, blissfully lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>In another part of Lima, another boy was laying on his bed, one hand held up over his eyes.<p>

_I kissed him! _he thought. _I actually reached out and kissed him! What was I thinking? That was moving way too fast! What if I scared him off?_

Another voice popped into his head. _You're dyslexic Sam, not dumb. If you scared him off, he wouldn't have had his hands all over you. He would've freaked instead of kissed you back! Then his bear of a dad would've ripped you limb from limb if Kurt said so. _Any _father would've after seeing what he saw but he didn't. And Kurt's not gonna flip out on you later, trust me. Don't look too much into it, Sam. Kurt likes you, too._

"Sam?" a voice called.

The blonde moved his hand and looked up to see his father, Simon, leaning against the doorframe. "We've been calling you down to dinner for the last five minutes, buddy. You okay?"

Sam thought for a moment and decided, yeah, he was okay. He was really okay. He looked into the questioning look on his father's face before bashfully grinning. "A-okay, Daddy-O!"

Simon rolled his eyes at the classic expression and just watched as his son shook with laughter. He felt his heart warm; it had been far too long since he'd seen his son smiling and laughing like he was.

"Good day?" Simon asked, crossing over to Sam's bed and sitting beside his feet.

"Great day!" Sam beamed.

"How great a day?" Simon asked, curious as to what put Sam in such a bright mood.

Sam opened his eyes and took in his father's expression. It was guarded slightly but curious nonetheless. "The best day imaginable," he answered, sobering up a little but still keeping his good feelings close to his heart.

Evans Senior sighed, releasing a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "That's good. Did you meet someone?"

As easily as it had gone, Sam's big mouth was back to smiling, this time even wider than before. "Yeah, I did."

Simon nodded. "What's his name?"

Sam's bright smile drooped a little as he looked at his dad but it quickly lit back up.

Don't get him wrong, Simon Evans loved his son more than life itself. But it was a bit of a shock when Sam, their Sam, first came to him and his wife Rochelle and announced he was gay. Here it was, their baby boy, going around with all these different girls and then coming to them and admitting he couldn't care less about women in that aspect. Simon didn't hate Sam for being gay. Sam was the best son any father could ask for. Simon hated what the world would say and do to Sam for being gay, and Simon didn't want that happening to his son.

Coming from Tennessee and then the army, Simon was bewildered by how accepting Sam's New York friends had been of him. As much as it shamed him to admit: he didn't think they would be, big city kids or not. It doesn't mean that there weren't those who had problems with Sam being gay because there were, but Sam was prepared for that. Simon didn't think he would've been able to handle the situation as well as Sam had. Once he realized that Sam was a better person for announcing who he was and getting everything out in the open, Simon welcomed him with open arms and marveled in the latest facet of his son's life that he was now a part of. He'd always told his kids to be who they were, and Simon was real proud of Sam for doing just that.

"—rt. Dad, are you listening?"

Simon blinked and realized Sam had been talking to him. "Sorry, son. What did you say?"

"I was answering your question. The boy I met today, his name's Kurt."

Simon nodded. "Kurt. That's a nice name. How'd you meet him?"

The younger male smiled. "He's in Glee Club. They were outside this morning performing and I saw him. He came up and introduced himself and I offered to audition. We spent all day hanging out and after school, we went over to his house. You should see how sweet his crib is!"

Simon just smiled as he listened to his boy ramble on about meeting Kurt's dad and then there was something about a billionaire.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day, champ," Simon said, ruffling Sam's blonde hair as Evans Junior sat up. "Let's go wash up for dinner. Mom made lasagna."

Sam smiled as he bounced himself off the bed and onto his feet. "Cool."

* * *

><p><em>Nothing good will come of this meal,<em> Kurt thought as he pushed a stalk of broccoli around his plate with his fork.

Burt had gone all out and prepared a heart-healthy dinner for the two of them: salt- and butter-free mashed potatoes, veggie meat loaf, vegetables, even a fruit salad. Kurt figured Burt abandoned his own eating habits in favor of Kurt's to get him to relax. Kurt was smart enough to not fall for it. He was however, smart enough to be proud of his dad for cooking better food instead of opting for something fried or microwavable.

"So…" Burt's voice sounded, Kurt's stomach clenching.

"So," Kurt parroted, bracing himself by taking a deep breath and looking his father directly in the eye. _Here it comes..._

"That boy—" Burt started.

"His name is Sam, Daddy," interrupted Kurt.

Burt nodded, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and not mess things up. "Okay. Sam. How long have you been seeing this Sam?"

The question actually threw Kurt off-guard. He didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly hadn't been that. "Uh, well… we met today," he answered.

A million thoughts were running through Burt's mind at the simple information Kurt supplied him with, but he forced himself to shut his mouth. "Go on," he settled with.

Again, Burt managed to stump him. "Go on with what? What are you angling at?"

_The kiss!_ Burt's mind screamed, paternal instincts going into overdrive. _Get him to admit that that kiss was all Sal's doing so you're totally justified in shooting him!_ "I'm not angling for anything," Burt pointed out, feeling his anger bubble a little. "But we need to talk about what happened this afternoon. That boy was all over you. I didn't like it."

_Well, too bad if you didn't like it! I did!_ Kurt mused, forcing himself not to dwell too much on it so he wouldn't start blushing.

"It just happened," Kurt said. "I didn't ask him to do it. I didn't ask Sam to spend all day with me and I'm not apologizing for how happy he made me feel today!"

The argument Burt had at Kurt's confession dried up on the spot. He knew just one wrong look or word and Kurt would probably start crying. If there was one thing he hated (other than this healthy living diet crap both Kurt and Carole were forcing on him), it was seeing his baby cry.

"I'm not asking for you to apologize for it," Burt said, voice softening and losing its deep pitch. "I just didn't expect to see it. It wasn't that long ago you told me you were gay and now all of a sudden, you're kissing guys in our doorway."

Kurt lightly smiled despite himself. "Again, I didn't expect to be doing it either."

"Do you like this Sap boy?"

"Sam," Kurt corrected, shooting Burt a weak glare. "And yeah, I kind of do."

"Are you two boyfriends?" Burt asked, determined not to get angry.

"I don't know," Kurt answered. "This is still pretty brand new for the both of us. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see where this could go."

Burt nodded. "Okay. But keep this in mind: Carole's got me eating better and she signed me up for some gym membership. That kid slips up once, I'll kick his ass from here to the state line."

Kurt snorted, an honest to Gucci snort. Burt's eyes met his and the two broke out in laughter.

"Okay," Burt said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Let's finish dinner. I don't think I can handle this cold, so let's chow down while it's hot."

Kurt didn't resume eating. Instead, he pushed himself away from the table and ran to his father, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"What's this for?" Burt asked, returning Kurt's embrace.

"A lot of things," Kurt replied. "For being okay with my maybe boyfriend, for not giving yourself a heart attack over this, for not killing Sam when and how you met him. For being you. I love you, Daddy."

Burt smiled, proud of the brownie points he was racking up. "I love you too, son."

Kurt returned his dad's smile when he faced the man, resting his hands on Burt's shoulders.

"But I do have another question. Just one more, I promise," Burt said, suddenly looking serious.

Kurt gulped. _Please don't be a sex question, please don't be a sex question, please don't be a sex question!_ "What is it?"

Burt pulled at the sleeve of Sam's letterman jacket. The letterman jacket Kurt had been wearing all day since Sam handed it to him. The same jacket that made Kurt's inner supermodel scream at how blue and gold clashed with the black outfit he'd been wearing. The same letterman jacket Kurt was sure he never ever wanted to take off, inner diva supermodel be damned.

"Where did this come from?"

_Oh, Gucci..._

* * *

><p>Sam eagerly pulled into the McKinley parking lot Tuesday morning. He put his truck in park and turned off the ignition. The blonde grabbed his backpack and got out of the cab. Locking the door, Sam made his way over to the quad. It was still too early for anyone to be there but Sam didn't mind.<p>

He sat down at the table he'd been at yesterday and rested his chin on his backpack. His eyes looked up at the steps where the Glee Club had performed and it brought a smile to his face.

Sam couldn't believe it had just been a day since he met Kurt, and already it felt like a lifetime. Already it felt as if he and Kurt would be together forever.

He was nervous. Today was Glee Club and his audition was supposedly set for after school. At least that's what Finn Hudson told him in English class. Sam couldn't believe how quickly he'd been making friends; Finn being the second person to invite him to try out for New Directions.

_Awesome name, New Directions!_ Sam thought. _Kurt probably made it up; he's so smart. He's so… perfect. Yeah, perfection's a good way to describe him._

_Oooooooooooooh, he's perfect now, is he?_ piped up a second voice. _Check you out, Dorkasaurus: I think you're in love. Dat's soooooooo cute!_

_Hey, shut up!_ the first voice screamed. _You shouldn't berate him! It's the first time Sammy's felt like this. We should be helping!_

Sam rapidly developed a headache. So much for his errant good feeling.

"You lose your way to the market or something, fishy?" a new voice teased.

Blue eyes suddenly focused in and when they looked up, Kurt's smile was beaming down at him. Sam's face lit up in excitement as he closed his mouth (when did it fall open?) and stood up.

"Hi, Kurt!" Sam sang, swinging himself around the table and pulling the brunette into a hug.

Kurt gasped at Sam's swift but welcome actions and calmed down after a millisecond of freaking out. The smaller boy pulled his arms up around the blonde's neck when it became apparent Sam wouldn't let go until Kurt returned the gesture. Sam pulled Kurt tighter against him and pressed a kiss to the soprano's right cheek before letting him go.

"Someone's certainly in a good mood," Kurt commented as he regained his footing.

"Sure am!" Sam beamed. Then he remembered what Kurt said. "What was that about a fish?"

Kurt looked at him and smiled a little. "Oh, that? It was nothing. Just the faces you were making. Made you look like the cutest little fish out of water."

"Guppy or trout?" Sam sighed dejectedly, not hearing Kurt's full description. _Why does everyone gotta mock the mouth?_

Kurt's brow furrowed at how suddenly depressed Sam looked. _Nice going, Kurt. Now he looks like he's ready to cry. If he does, you deserve every forehead wrinkle coming your way! Apologize to him! NOW!_

Quick as a flash, Kurt stood in front of Sam, one hand holding the blonde's and the other gently cupping his face. Kurt maneuvered Sam's head to face him and the kicked puppy eyes really did him in.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to upset you."

Sam sniffled, and thankfully didn't cry. "It's okay. I'm used to it. Froggy Lips, Trout Pout, Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth, Fish Lips, Marshmallow Puff—"

Kurt kissed him, not caring if there had been a thousand people around to witness it. "For what's it worth, I like your trout pout," Kurt declared as he pulled away, Sam's cheeks turning pink. "And you're my guppy," he continued, looking the boy in the eye. "My adorably blonde guppy at that."

Sam smiled, a laugh forcing itself past the huge expanse that was his mouth. A second later, Kurt was laughing along with him. Funny, when people made fun of his mouth, his blood usually boiled. So why was his heart beating faster instead?

"What are you doing here so early?" Kurt asked, sitting down at the table and tugging at Sam's hand, pulling him beside him.

The blonde shrugged. "Dunno. Kinda left home on autopilot. Didn't mean to but here I am. You?"

If Sam didn't know better, it almost looked as if Kurt didn't want to answer the question. "Kurt?"

The soprano's eyes met his and Kurt acted like nothing was wrong. "I always get to school early."

"Why?"

Kurt hesitated and Sam noticed. "Hey. What is it?"

Glasz eyes met blue ones and Kurt's heart broke at all the worry he saw reflected in Sam's. Worry for _him._

"C'mon, dude, talk to me."

Taking a shaky breath and rapidly loving how Sam called him _dude_, Kurt said, "I come early to avoid the bullies. On the days that they catch me, I get tossed in the dumpster."

Sam felt his heart pound, and it wasn't because Kurt was in such close proximity. How could anyone be so cruel? Especially to someone as kind as Kurt. And he was so small, too! Sam felt a pounding in his ears and could see flashes of red before his eyes.

"Dude, harsh," Sam replied after a moment of deep breathing, speaking as gently as possible.

Sam sat at the end of the table and pulled the brunette into his arms. He calmed down as Kurt rested against his chest. Boldly, Sam picked Kurt up and sat him in his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy. Kurt's eyes had bulged slightly at that but the comforting warmth spreading through his body quelled his need to care. Kurt simply (but quietly) sighed as Sam ran his hands up and down his arms soothingly.

"Why do they hurt you, Kurt?" Sam asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Easy prey," Kurt answered, still marveling in the feel of Sam's actions. "They're spineless Neanderthals with nothing better to do."

Sam nodded, unsure of what to say to that. He settled for rubbing his cheek gently into Kurt's perfect brown hair, the action calming him down a little. There were so many things running through Sam's head he didn't know what to do with them all. One of the things that was clear was the want and urge to protect Kurt.

The blonde wasn't blind. He noticed the anger and disgust on those two letterman's faces yesterday, prompting him to pull Kurt closer beside him when he noticed the livid looks in their eyes. Kurt, the boy he'd only then spoken a paragraph to; he'd suddenly been compelled to hold. Kurt, the beautiful diva who got both his heart and southern member throbbing. Kurt, a man he could already see himself living the rest of his life with.

Sighing, Sam titled Kurt's chin up and pressed his mouth lovingly against the countertenor's. Kurt melted at the feel of Sam's puffer fish lips and gently moaned against them.

Kurt reached up his arms and wrapped them around the blonde's neck, pulling him closer. Sam eagerly complied as his hands ran up the soprano's sides and up to his face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones.

A car backfiring nearby startled Kurt and his lips away from Sam's. The blonde's disappointed expression mirrored Kurt's as familiarity kicked in and he remembered where they both were.

"Thanks, Sam," Kurt said, looking the handsome boy in the eye.

"For what?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"For making me feel better. Now I have someone who'll stand beside me. You will, won't you?"

Sam pressed his lips against Kurt's before letting go with a wet _smack!_ and locking eyes with his boy. "I'll stand by you as long as you let me."

Kurt smiled up at the boy, his eyes saying all they needed.

* * *

><p>The day passed quicker than yesterday had. True to his word, Sam didn't leave Kurt's side if he could help it. When he had to, he made sure Kurt had an escort of some kind. Kurt couldn't believe how good Sam had been with his promise. Mostly his escort consisted of Mercedes, but Sam went out of his way to make sure Kurt got to and from class okay.<p>

By the time the day ended, Kurt walked with Tina to the auditorium as she chatted about Asian camp and Mike Chang. Normally Kurt would be over the moon with questions about the gossip she was supplying but he was in a rush to get to Sam's audition.

Kurt all but rushed down the hall before he pushed past the auditorium doors and clambered down the stairs. Brittany brightened as she waved Kurt over to the empty seat between her and Mercedes. Kurt's heart began to pound as the lights dimmed minutely and Sam walked on stage followed by Mr. Schue, Artie, Puck, Mike and Finn.

The first thing Sam noticed was the stage was bright. Very bright. If Mr. Schue hadn't been walking him to center stage, he would've most likely tripped. When his eyes adjusted to their surroundings, the second thing he noticed was Kurt sitting in the center row in front of the stage, center seat. Even through the on stage brightness, he could see the shining in Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes. He flashed a smile in the countertenor's direction and all traces of his nerves vanished when Kurt returned his smile.

"Alright, guys! This is Sam Evans, so let's give him our full attention! Sam, you have something you want to say before you start?"

Sam nodded, stepping up from his spot to better address Kurt and the girls in the audience. "Uh, I just want to say thanks for giving me the chance to audition and I wanna thank Kurt for helping me figure out what it was I was gonna sing." At this, his handsome face began turning pink. "This one's for you, dude."

Kurt blushed profusely at the squeals the girls were making and the catcalls from Puck and Artie. Kurt looked up through his lashes to see Sam take his original spot in the center, Puck handing Sam his guitar. Mike started nimbly stretching and Finn hurried behind the drum set. Puck had his guitar with him and Artie positioned himself on Sam's other side. Sam's fingers began strumming chords and Kurt held a breath in anticipation as Sam took one and began to sing…

_ "I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad,  
>Buy all of the things I never had,<br>I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine,  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen,<br>__Oh…  
><em>_Every time I close my eyes,  
>I see my name in shining lights.<br>Yeah, a different city every night,  
><em>_Oh I, I swear the world better prepare,  
><em>_For when I'm a billionaire..."_

Kurt watched in fascination as Sam stepped back and Artie wheeled himself in Sam's spot, beginning to rap the verses Sam had left out when he sang to him in his room yesterday.

_"Yeah I would have a show like Oprah,  
>I would be the host of everyday Christmas,<br>__Give Artie a wish list,  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt,<br>__And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it,  
>Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this,<br>__And last but not least grant somebody they last wish,  
>It's been a couple months that I've been single so,<br>__You can call me Artie Claus minus the ho ho,  
>Aha, get it,<br>__I'd probably visit where Katrina hit,  
>And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did,<br>Yeah can't forget about me stupid,  
>Everywhere I go imma have my own theme music."<em>

Artie wheeled himself back to where he was and Sam took his place, opening his mouth again to sing, Puck and Artie joining him on the harmonies.

_"Oh every time I close my eyes,  
>(What you see? What you see, bro?)<br>__I see my name in shining lights,  
>(Aha, aha, and what else?)<br>__Oh, ye-eah a different city every night  
><em>_Oh I, I swear the world better prepare,  
><em>_For when I'm a billionaire!  
><em>_Oh oh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire.  
><em>_Oh oh oh oooh… I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad..."_

"That was sick!" Mr. Schue exclaimed as he ran over to Sam, clapping him on the shoulder. "What do you guys think?"

Kurt and the girls stood up and looked at each other before shouting up at the stage: "Welcome to New Directions!"

Sam flashed that killer Southern smile as the girls clapped and the guys congratulated him from the stage. Slowly but surely, after everyone welcomed Sam into New Directions, they disbanded and left the auditorium. Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and walked out with Puck following. Mike, Tina, and Mercedes followed the first trio up the steps and out the building. Quinn followed quietly behind the second threesome as Mr. Schue wheeled Artie off stage, followed by Finn.

Kurt was grinning like a fool as he walked on stage and made his way over the Sam, the blonde in his sights finishing putting his guitar away. When he closed his guitar case and noticed Kurt there, he held out his arms for him.

_Decency be damned,_ Kurt thought as he threw himself in Sam's arms, shrieking in glee as the blonde spun him around a couple times.

"I knew you would make it!" Kurt boasted as his world stopped spinning, focusing in on Sam's handsome face and smooching his lips against the blonde's.

Said blonde moaned as Kurt's mouth moved against his. Sam's chest heaved as he could feel Kurt's heartbeat through it. Sam's lips followed Kurt's as he easily set the slighter boy down. The soprano smiled up at Sam as his own smile shined down to the brunette.

"I have you to thank for it. I couldn't have picked a better song. Or a cuter cheerleader for the audience."

At Kurt's confused eyebrow arch, Sam glanced down and back up at Kurt. Kurt looked down and Sam's statement suddenly made perfect sense. Dressed in black Converse, dark-blue skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, Kurt didn't get the 'cheerleader' remark until he remembered he walked out of the house wearing Sam's letterman jacket. Suddenly, he felt like the head cheerleader who got to wear the quarterback's letterman. More so, the fact that it was Sam's made him smile.

"I was on the Cheerios! last year," Kurt said shyly. "The football team, too," he added as an afterthought.

Sam smiled, his mind reeling in delight at the information. Football _and_ cheerleading? Hearing it out loud from such an unexpected source made Sam look at Kurt in a whole new light. Seeing him dressed the way he was and knowing about his previous year's athletic history made Kurt come off as some all-American boy. All Sam could think about now was sinking his teeth into a piping hot slice… Of pie! Pie! Piping hot slice of all-American apple pie! Yeah…

"I play football," Sam said, desperate to clear his mind of what he'd rather be playing with. "Back in New York, I mean. Nashville too, during middle school."

There was something flash in Kurt's eyes and whatever it was, the blonde didn't like it.

"Are you going to play here?" Kurt asked, voice sounding far away and almost sad.

"Yeah, I have a tryout tomorrow since I missed summer training and yesterday because we were hanging out. I hear the old QB was kicked off the time so I'm gonna try out. Why do you sound like you're gonna cry?"

Kurt's breath caught in his chest at Sam's question. Was he psychic or something? Kurt looked up at Sam and the emotion there in Sam's blue eyes made Kurt want to cry. The empathy and caring, even the love (possible love?) he could see there. For _him._

The smaller boy sighed, looking into those quizzical blue eyes. "The football team are the ones who cause the most trouble around here. If they find out you're gay as well as in Glee Club, well, I don't want to think about what they'll do to you."

Sam felt his breath get taken away at the concern in Kurt's words. Concern over his well-being. Sam grabbed ahold of Kurt and pulled him close. "Kurt, I don't care what they try and do. I've dealt with small-minded jocks back in New York and we can deal with them here. Besides, here I have you. With you at my side, I can take anything they dish out. If I have you, I have a reason to throw a punch if I need to."

Kurt just nodded gently and rested his head back against Sam's comfortable chest. The countertenor inhaled that familiar scent and the question of what it was popped up in Kurt's mind.

"Sam?" Kurt started, raising his head up to look at the boy, chin snuggled into the firm cleft of Sam's chest. "What's the name of your cologne?"

The blonde looked down at him, a small smile stretched out on his lips. "Fahrenheit."

_Oh, Armani, he wears Dior! He's perfect!_

"Do you like it?"

Kurt smiled at Sam. "I love it," he purred, pressing his lips up against Sam's.

"Hey, Kurt?" Sam asked as he gently extracted his mouth. "I know you said you come to school early anyways, but do you think you could come to my tryout? You were such a big help for Glee, I'm starting to think you're something of a good luck charm. Whaddyah say? Please?"

Kurt couldn't bring himself to say anything. If anything, he did feel lucky. Lucky that he braved his nerves and the McKinley High homophobic population yesterday to talk to Sam. Lucky that Sam genuinely seemed to like him. Lucky that whatever was going on between them, it was moving in a direction they were both comfortable with, regardless of speed.

A single tear ran down Kurt's face but his smile remained in place. "I would love to."

Sam smiled brightly as he pulled the smaller boy back into a kiss, happiness filling his heart.

Neither of them noticed Dave Karofsky watching from the balcony; eyes gleaming with anger at what he was seeing; lips pulled tightly into a scowl across his hard face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Bah-da-da-da-dum! Cliffhanger! Sorry about that :D Got this written and typed up a lot quicker than I thought I would, and now it's 5 A.M. in my part of the world. Insomnia sucks but I managed to do something productive with it!

Um, I don't own Travie McCoy's _Billionaire_; I merely borrowed it.

Also, I don't own Finn/Cory's drumming abilities or Artie/Kevin's mad white rapper skills ;) Also, Fahrenheit cologne is not mine (yet I own a bottle!) but every time I smell it, I think of Chord because he so has the face and the body to pull off wearing it. IMO, it's one of the best men's colognes ever produced. Do yourself a mondo favor and go get a bottle... or least one of those little department store sampler papers! You'll see why I'm reminded of Chord when I smell it *la sigh*

Thanks to all those who alerted and favorited this story; hope this satisfies you until I start writing the third chapter.

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	3. Tryouts and Duets

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 3: Tryouts and Duets)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 07/20-08/31/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warning**: Boys loving boys and slight homophobia. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You! I'm also extremely sorry it's taken me so long to finish and publish this! There's been so much drama between work, a nasty summer cold and a very scary town evacuation; I didn't have time to write. But work's leveled out, my cold's gone and I'm happily back home and finished with this chapter. So here it is =D

**Dedication**: STARZHEI, thank you so much for your advice and for inspiring Kurt and Sam's duet. I definitely owe you one, dude! peaceout2311, your buckets of insanity help keep me sane. Gracias, chica! And to all those who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, subscribed: This one's for you too ^^

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God!" Mercedes shrieked, making Kurt grateful he had hindsight enough to put the call on speaker. "Then what happened?"<p>

Kurt sighed dreamily, the smile on his mouth threatening to split his face in half. "He told me he thinks of me as a good luck charm and wants me at his tryout tomorrow."

"That's so sweet!" Tina's voice piped up. "I definitely approve of him!"

"I approve of him too!" Mercedes quipped. "But as a friend, I'm obligated to say if he hurts you, I _will_ cut that white boy!"

The countertenor laughed, the silvery sound echoing off the brick walls. "You sound like my dad, 'Cedes."

"Speaking of," Tina interjected. "Does he know you and Sam are kinda together?"

Kurt thought for a moment before answering. "A little. He met Sam yesterday and we talked about it over dinner," he responded, leaving out the part about the blonde's tongue down his throat and his father walking in on it.

"That's good. I don't know if I could've handled a secret romance," Mercedes said.

"It's not exactly a secret that Sam likes him," Tina replied, taking the words away from Kurt.

"True. I just meant that McKinley isn't exactly the most accepting of places. I wasn't sure what they were gonna do about the kids in school," Mercedes reiterated.

"Face them," Kurt boldly stated. "I go into that school everyday being myself and now I have someone who'll stand beside me. Not that you two haven't done that!" Kurt quickly reassured. "But Sam's dealt with brainless Neanderthals at his old school and he said he'll stand beside me and face them here."

Mercedes and Tina gushed over their respective lines and Kurt just rolled his eyes at their antics.

Bidding his girls a good night, Kurt hung up the phone and set it on the bedside table, plugging it into its charger. Kurt pulled the long sleeves of Sam's letterman jacket tighter around him and smiled as he breathed in its scent. True to his word, after he and the blonde exchanged numbers (as well as a copious amount of saliva) and separated for the day, the fashionista made an impromptu trip to the mall and came home with at least five bottles of Sam's cologne. Now Kurt and his bed smelled like Dior's Fahrenheit.

Kurt nuzzled his cheek against his freshly-scented pillow, imaging Sam in its place. Content, Kurt felt his eyelids grow heavy and the world around him quieted enough for him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke at six A.M. to the shrill buzz of his alarm clock. The image of Kurt in a Cheerios! outfit shaking his money maker for his mind's eye rapidly dissipated. He groaned as he reached a hand up to scrub his face. Stifling a yawn with his fist, Sam kicked off his covers and got out of bed.<p>

The cool morning air attacked his naked torso first, instantly hardening his nipples. Sam shivered a little, shaking it off in an attempt to warm up. Bringing Kurt back in his Cheerios! outfit did help, but the heat that pooled in his belly at the images dancing around in his head splashed right on down to his boxers. Sam felt a lot more awake as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and chanced a peek at the pup tent his best friend was pitching.

_Not now, little buddy! We have football tryouts in a half-hour! _Sam pleaded, willing his morning wood to go away. _Let's get through those and then we'll play. Kurt will be watching; how impressed do you think he'll be if I make quarterback? Make me look good by not getting in my way on the field and I'll treat you good in the showers after. Whaddyah say?_

As if his boner had ears of its own, Sam was thrilled when it deflated. Now that his small (well, not exactly _small_) crisis was taken care of, Sam hurried to get dressed. Normally he would've showered and shaved before going to school, but if he was going to get all sweaty during tryouts and clean up all over again, what was the point?

{Good morning, Mr. Quarterback! Ready for tryouts?}

Sam looked up from packing his gym bag to see his phone flashing. Grabbing it off the nightstand, Sam slowly typed out his response to Kurt's text before going back to his task.

* * *

><p>Kurt blushed as he sat behind the wheel of his Navigator, reading over Sam's reply.<p>

{You bet I am, baby! My cheerleader gunna keep a good thought for me?}

{You know I will :-) I'm leaving now so I'll see you out on the field!}

Kurt smiled and allowed himself to revel in how good Sam made him feel. If having Sam in his life meant being up early in the morning with a smile on his face, he was going to have to keep the blonde around.

Maneuvering the wheel underneath his hands, Kurt remained focused on driving to school. All he wanted to do was think about the strapping football player he was driving to see, but Kurt figured focusing on the road and not thinking would less likely cause an accident. Even if a small, highly psychotic part of his mind was reasoning an accident over Sam was totally worth it.

_Stupid, anorexic supermodel diva,_ Kurt thought of that voice as he pulled into the parking lot.

Kurt got out of the Navigator and made his way over to the football field, or the gridiron as he heard it referred to during his short tenure with the Titans. Practice dummies were already in place and Kurt's stomach cringed when he noticed some of the football team on the sidelines. As discreetly as possible, Kurt climbed up to a spot on the bleachers. He shivered a little in Sam's letterman as he waited for the blonde to show.

Five minutes later, Sam emerged from the locker rooms, scanning the bleachers. He grinned goofily through his mouth guard, heart filled with happiness at the sight of the brunette.

_He's here! Six-thirty in the morning and he's here! Quarterback is mine; all the luck in the world is right here with me!_

Kurt felt a little uneasy as he tried his best to look enthused waving at Sam, knowing full well some of the team was watching. He smiled a bit in relief when Beiste, the new football coach, blew her whistle and called the boy onto the field. Kurt watched as Sam started doing jumping jacks, wind sprints and pushups. Every time Kurt noticed the handsome blonde smiling at him with his face dripping in sweat, he felt his face flush and his temperature rise.

In what seemed like forever, Coach Beiste had Sam run drills. He threw footballs as far as he could, practiced blocking and dodging with some of the smaller boys on the team, and then she had him relentlessly tackle one of the practice dummies held in place by two boys Kurt recognized as Azimio and Karofsky. Kurt made watching more enjoyable by imagining the dummy gone and Sam ramming right into those Neanderthals, knocking them on their asses.

Beiste's whistle blowing signaled the end of Sam's tryout. Kurt stood up and made his way down to the track while Sam talked to the coach. Kurt couldn't hear what was being said but if Sam's bright smile and shining eyes were any indication, Kurt figured Coach Beiste was relaying good news.

The coach blew her whistle and ordered the other boys to clean up the field and put the training equipment back in storage. Sam tugged off his helmet and made his way over to where Kurt was standing.

Kurt felt his breath catch in his chest as he took in the sight of the blonde. His hair was matted down over his forehead, and dirt smudged streaked his face and white practice uniform. Sweat was dripping from his temples and Kurt surprisingly wasn't bothered by the odor Sam was emitting. Involuntarily, the brunette licked his lips when he noticed Sam hadn't shaved, the honey brown scruff looking right at home on the blonde's handsome face. Who'd have thought that a sweaty man would be such a turn-on for him?

"Hi," Sam shyly greeted. "How're you?"

The smaller boy grinned up at the sophomore, thrilled to be in his presence. "I'm good, but the suspense is killing me! What did she say?"

"You're looking at the Titans' new quarterback!" Sam exclaimed, wrestling the urge to pick Kurt up in his arms and swing him around like yesterday.

Kurt was grateful Sam didn't do what it looked like he wanted to. The maniacal glint in his cool blue eyes was the same one he had after his audition in the auditorium when he picked him up and swung him around a couple times. Instead, the blonde settled for a light peck on the lips which Kurt eagerly returned, onlookers be damned. Kurt felt a blush creep up from his neck as Sam's stubble tickled his face.

Sam broke off the kiss and looked down at the sweet boy he had shared it with. Kurt's eyes caught his and the two smiled at each other. Sam took Kurt by the hand and made the brunette promise to wait while Sam cleaned up. Kurt kept his eyes down as he quickly strolled through the empty locker room to lean against the school lockers outside in the hallway. He rested his feverish head against the cool locker door, sighing deeply.

_That lemonhead is going to be the death of me,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Sam felt the tension and nerves fall from his broad shoulders as the water washed down his back. Little by lots the sweat and grime disappeared as Sam scrubbed himself clean. With a quarter of the football team milling around the locker room, Sam couldn't keep his promise to his best bud like he'd intended to. He resolved to make it up to him later at home if he stopped standing up at attention.<p>

Water off (and boner thankfully down!), Sam dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. The blonde walked back to his locker and fished around his bag for the razor and shaving cream he'd brought with him.

Clean-shaven, dried, dressed and smelling much better than he did half an hour ago, Sam decided to leave his gym bag behind as he shouldered his backpack. His heart began to pound a little because just outside those doors was Kurt. The anticipation was so strong and tangible Sam could taste it. It felt like his tryout and making quarterback was like winning some big championship game and now he was off to collect his prize.

Kurt watched the locker room doors swing open and out came Sam. The countertenor sighed as he watched the boy look around and still upon seeing him waiting against the lockers.

_He is so adorable,_ Kurt thought as the blonde smiled at him.

_He's too perfect,_ Sam sighed as he sauntered over to the older boy.

The brunette gracefully pushed himself away from the lockers and towards Sam. Kurt was a little blurry on the details but the next thing he knew was he was pushed into the lockers, his shoulder throbbing like crazy. His face was hit with something cold and he realized it was a locker door. He could hear dripping from somewhere and panicked that he was bleeding until his vision stopped shaking. The sight it focused in on made Kurt want to cry.

There Sam stood in the middle of the hallway, his squeaky-clean face and hair covered in red slushie. Karofsky and Azimio were standing behind the blonde laughing. Dave tossed his empty cup at Sam's head while Azimio exclaimed, "Welcome to the football team, Lady Lips!"

Kurt's heart thrilled when both of them walked straight into Coach Beiste, who'd come out of her office to see what the commotion was. Wordlessly, she grabbed the pair by the upper arms and marched them down the hall.

The soprano picked himself up and took in the sight of Sam. The blonde hadn't moved an inch since the double shot of ice hit his face, slowly falling to the floor at his feet. His eyes were scrunched up real tight and his mouth was pulled into a thin line. Kurt figured the ice must've gotten in his eyes and he was trying not to cry from the stinging.

_Poor Sammy,_ Kurt sympathized, knowing full well what it felt like being on the receiving end of a slushie facial.

Kurt reached his hand out to hold Sam's now that he stood in front of the blonde but Sam pulled his back.

"Sammy?" Kurt tried, speaking softly and test-driving a nickname for the sweet boy.

Instantly, Sam's face softened. His eyes weren't shut as tightly but they were still closed, his plump lips were no longer pressed together so tightly.

"Kurt?" Sam sputtered, the slushie over his mouth dribbling down his chin.

Kurt held onto Sam's hand when the blonde reached out for him. Kurt shuddered when he felt how cold Sam's hand was. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

The countertenor guided the blonde back into the locker room and turned to face him, pulling off his damp T-shirt. Kurt wiped the balled up fabric across the blonde's sticky face. Sam's bloodshot eyes opened and the sight damn near broke Kurt's heart.

"Hi, Kurt," Sam said with a sad smile.

Kurt didn't say anything as his own eyes softened at how cool Sam was trying to be. Kurt looked around for a pull-out chair and told Sam to go get some shampoo. Sam clambered over to his locker and couldn't help but notice the steamy look the brunette shot him.

Kurt knew from all the (if few) times that Sam pressed into him for hugs that the blonde was ripped. The fact that Sam had been slushied overrode the fact that he was shirtless. Now the Kurt had calmed down, he couldn't help let his eyes wander over Sam's powerful chest and tight six-pack. If it weren't for the fact the guppy-lipped blonde's face was red and sticky, he could almost be intimidating standing there with his hard body displayed to the world.

"C-Come over here," Kurt stuttered, cleaning his throat and trying to regain his stiff confidence.

Sam sauntered over to the chair placed in front of the sink and sat down. The faucet turned on and Kurt's little hands pulled away the bottles Sam had been holding.

"Tilt your head back, please," Kurt gently commanded the blonde.

Said blonde did as the brunette asked and was met with hot water rushing through his sticky hair. Sam heard a cap snap open overhead and he looked up to see Kurt squirting shampoo into an open palm. The brunette had a peculiar look on his face as he lathered the shampoo up and started washing Sam's hair.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sam asked, relaxed as Kurt threaded his fingers through damp blonde locks.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "To the Gleeks and all the unpopular kids. You were just welcomed to McKinley High."

Sam shivered, unsure if it was because of what Kurt said or what the soprano was doing. He thought back to the jocks at his old high school and was grateful those who did have a problem with his being gay just used their words (and occasional fist which he could more than handle). With the way Kurt was appearing nonchalant about the situation, he figured Kurt must've been slushied before. That caused a pang in his chest for the boy who were rapidly stealing his heart.

"Why the long face?" Sam asked, looking up to see Kurt with the same irritated look on his face as he held Sam's conditioner.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how they make special conditioners for color-treated hair."

Sam's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. _How did he figure it out?_ "What are y-you talking about? I-I-I don't d-dye my hair."

Kurt looked at Sam's faux-confident face and arched an eyebrow. "Your stuttering assures me."

The sophomore blushed. _No denying it now, dork. Just tell him the truth. Mom says honesty's the best policy._ "Okay. But it's not dye and it's not bleach. It's lemon juice."

Glasz eyes looked into Sam's before the soprano stifled a snigger and full on laughed. Sam's vain fear of rejection melted at the sound of Kurt's laugh. Sam believed he'd never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Why lemon juice?" Kurt asked, his laughter dying down.

Sam shrugged, his shoulders hitting against the porcelain sink his head was in. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought 'New school, new look, new me.'"

Kurt smiled lightly, stroking a hand down the side of Sam's face. Sam closed his eyes and sat silent, marveling in how good Kurt made him feel. Kurt's smile met his eyes as he looked at the adorable sight that was Sam. Boldly, Kurt swung his leg over Sam's, now sitting on the blonde's thigh.

Sam's eyes shot open as Kurt carried on like nothing was wrong, lathering up his hands with conditioner and running them through damp blonde hair. Kurt's heart, however, was pounding from his bold actions. Subconsciously, Sam's hands traveled around to the brunette's hips and pulled him closer, Kurt's pelvis pressing against his.

The countertenor sighed internally as he did his best to focus on washing Sam's hair. Kurt knew what he was doing; he wasn't dumb. What he hadn't counted on was how responsive Sam would be to his coy but bold attempt at sensuality.

Sam felt Kurt's hands leave his hair and moved back his hands with Kurt's guidance. The hot water felt nice running through his hair and it did nothing to cool down his feverish inside. The water turned cooler but Sam kept his eyes closed as he felt Kurt rubbing something cool against his face. Whatever it was felt nice and he trusted Kurt so he didn't question what the smaller boy was doing.

"All done," Kurt announced, turning off the water and drying his hands off on the towel hanging over his shoulder.

Sam opened his eyes and watched Kurt gently dab the towel on his face. Though the older boy couldn't see it, Sam was smiling underneath the warm red cotton.

Kurt's eyes looked over Sam's handsome face as he made sure it was moisture-free. Kurt caught the blonde looking up at him and smiled as he continued drying off the boy. The towel left Sam's face and moved up to his hair.

"You know, you look rather dashing with your hair slicked back," Kurt complimented as he dried Sam's wet locks.

The blonde smiled shyly as Kurt pulled the towel away. Reaching into his bag, Kurt found a plastic comb and ran it through Sam's hair, styling the boy's locks the way he'd been wearing it before.

"Thank you," Sam whispered when Kurt finished, pulling the smaller boy against him for a kiss.

Kurt was momentarily startled as Sam's hands found their way between his shoulder blades and pushed him down for a kiss. He got over it and compliantly melded his body into Sam's, deepening the kiss.

A door opening shocked Kurt's lips from the huge expanse that was Sam's mouth and the brown-haired boy pushed himself off the footballer. Sam, shaking off the daze of Kurt's lips, stood up and looked around for the new arrival. Luckily, the new arrival was just Coach Beiste. Kurt gently stepped away from Sam as she made her way over.

"How you doin', kid?" Beiste asked, leaning up against a bank of lockers.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Good. Kurt help me clean up," the blonde answered, motioning to the soprano.

Beiste took in the sight of Kurt, extending her hand to the boy and introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you. Kurt Hummel."

"Thanks for getting him cleaned up," Shannon Beiste replied, shaking the junior's hand.

"No problem. Thanks for taking care of Karofsky and Azimio."

Beiste shrugged. "I saw what happened. That crap isn't gonna fly, not on my team. Any more of that goes down, I'll be on it faster than a pig on a hay pile. How's your shoulder?"

Kurt blanched, shaking off his confusion at her metaphor. "It's okay. It happens."

"Well, it's not gonna happen anymore. Get him dressed, class will be starting soon. Take it easy, Kurt. I'll see you at practice after school, QB."

_I could really get to like her,_ Kurt thought as she walked away.

"Come on, QB," Kurt said, tugging at Sam's fingers and admiring the definition of Sam's torso. "Let's get you dressed."

Sam grinned wolfishly as Kurt picked up his bag and led the sophomore back over to his locker.

"Do you have any extra clothes?" Kurt asked, sitting down at the bench facing the blonde boy's locker.

Sam looked at Kurt, his lips beginning to pout. "Uh, no. I was wearin' 'em."

Kurt nodded, pulling a black T-shirt out of his bag. "Here. This should fit."

The blonde was confused at the material in his hands. "I did some shopping yesterday," Kurt explained. "Don't know why but I felt the need to pick up a few things, so I stopped at Sears. And here," he continued, shirking out of Sam's letterman, revealing a black Armani blazer. "So you don't freeze."

Sam smiled at Kurt's thoughtfulness, taking back his letterman. The quarterback caught a whiff of the familiar aroma and brought the jacket up to his nose.

"Fahrenheit?"

Kurt blushed. "Yeah. I'm kind of a fan already."

Sam grinned sheepishly as he opened his locker and rummaged through his gym bag. Kurt watched as he pulled out a bottle and motioned for Kurt's wrist. The smaller boy held out his forearm and Sam sprayed some cologne on the exposed skin. Kurt breathed in its scent as Sam dabbed it into his skin.

"What is this?" Kurt asked, inhaling the smooth fragrance as he watched Sam spray it across his strong chest.

"Mambo," Sam answered, putting on the T-shirt his kindhearted (boyfriend?) bought him.

_Mmm, Mambo,_ Kurt thought, mind in a haze as watched the perfect boy dress. _Why have I never heard of this before?_

Now that Sam was dressed, Kurt found he could actually think more clearly. He accepted Sam's offered hand as the two walked through locker room, out into the halls and toward the quad. Kurt shyly looked up to admire the handsome boy that Sam was. Now that his face was clean of slushie and stubble, Sam looked like a completely different person. Kurt felt happy because that person was being shared with _him._

"Feel better?" Kurt asked as they made it outside.

Sam smiled, and Kurt could almost swear the sun shined brighter. "Yeah. Thanks for helping me clean up."

"Thanks for letting me," Kurt responded with a shy smile.

The blonde boy pulled the junior over to what he already dubbed _their_ table and sat the boy into his lap.

Kurt blushed at the intimate act but couldn't bring himself to complain as he snuggled against Sam's chest. He loved this feeling; being content. It hasn't even been a week since he met Sam and already he felt as if he couldn't live without him.

The birds were singing and the late summer breeze felt nice against his skin. Sam felt ever nicer on the inside as he held Kurt close against him. Despite what happened, Sam could feel a sense of calm with the brown-haired boy tucked under his chin.

* * *

><p>School and football practice passed in a daze and soon, Thursday reared its head. Sam felt nervous as he walked hand in hand with Kurt into the music room.<p>

To say that there weren't looks as Sam and Kurt arrived would be like saying the fashion world lost nothing with Gianni Versace and Alexander McQueen died. Mercedes and Tina (Kurt noticed Mike Chang holding her hand) couldn't keep the smiles off their faces or their eyes to themselves. Rachel was beaming and Finn looked a little uncomfortable. Brittany was grinning and making dolphin noises while Santana just looked at her fondly; Quinn and Puck just looked surprised. Artie caught Kurt's eye and smiled at the boy. Mike looked them both over and flashed a thumbs up with his unoccupied hand. Mr. Schuester turned around to see where the attention in the room had gone.

"Sam! Kurt! Glad you both could make it," he greeted, oblivious to why everyone was staring. "Everyone, how about a New Directions welcome for our new member?"

Sam blushed at the round of applause, catcalls and wolf whistles he was met with. The guppy-lipped blonde tightened his hold on Kurt's hand and that earned additional cheers from Tina and Mercedes. Puck had a feral grin stretched across his face and Santana couldn't stop looking between the pair as Kurt pulled Sam further into the room and into a set of chairs in the second row.

"All right, now that everyone's here, we can begin," Schue said, turning to the whiteboard.

"Duets!" Rachel chirped, reading the five-letter word.

"Correct, but not just any duet! It's gonna be a competition. You'll pair off into teams of two and the winner will receive a coupon for free dinner for two at Breadstix. Pair up!"

The club started chattering excitedly and started pairing off. Kurt watched as Rachel naturally grabbed Finn's arm and led him away. He was about to ask Mercedes to sing with him but was actually surprised to see her with none other than Santana.

A hand found its way onto his arm. Kurt followed the hand up to its arm, along its shoulder and was happy to see the face connected to it was Sam's.

_Of course! Why didn't I think of him before?_

"Meet me in the astronomy room?" the blonde shyly asked.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited a full eight (not that he was keeping track or anything) minutes before Sam showed up, guitar strap over his shoulder.<p>

"Any special reason we couldn't be in the music room?" Kurt asked, internally sighing as Sam stepped closer to him.

"I love astronomy," Sam responded, looking fondly up at a mobile of the solar system. "Something about space just makes my problems seem so small."

Kurt just smiled at the boy as he continued. "That one's Venus, planet of love," he whispered in the brunette's ear.

The fashionista only laughed because Sam's breath tickled the shell of his ear. "Actually, that one's Mars, name after Aries, the god of war." He pointed to an orangey-yellow Styrofoam ball hanging from its string. "That one's Venus."

Sam looked at Kurt and blushed.

"You know, you never answered my question. What are we doing here?"

The blonde started playing a song on his guitar and spun around to face Kurt. "I want to sing a duet with you. It'll be something easy, like this," he said, strumming the unfamiliar tune.

Kurt blushed, not really believing his ears over what Sam was saying.

"Now get behind me," Sam continued with the adorably dopey smile Kurt was already in love with. "Get behind me," he whispered sheepishly.

The countertenor did as he was told and got behind Sam, awaiting further instructions.

"Put your hands on my hips and sway," Sam said, moving said hips from side to side even through Kurt was standing behind him laughing.

"Here's the cool part," Sam interjected as he stopped playing. "Gimme your hand."

Kurt's hand made its way into Sam's and the brunette shook his head no when the taller boy asked if Kurt could play.

"It's easy," Sam assured, separating Kurt's fingers and placing them over the strings on the bridge.

The soprano ignored the tingling in his fingers and rested his other hand on Sam's broad shoulder. The blonde brought his thumb back to the strings and began strumming the song.

Sam's eye caught Kurt's and he pressed a quick kiss to the soprano's mouth. Kurt stilled at the contact but welcomed the blonde's kiss. As quickly as it started, the song stopped as both boys became enamored in their kiss.

Kurt's hand left the guitar neck and was now resting against Sam's jaw. His face heated up as Sam deepened the kiss and Kurt felt that heat under his collar.

"I didn't like it," Kurt said, pushing against Sam's firm chest.

Sam's eyes impersonated a kicked puppy's and Kurt instantly realized his words. "The song! The song! I didn't like the song! But I really liked the kiss," he promised.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "Cool. Well, we can choose another song," he started, seizing his opportunity. "Why don't you come over to my house? We can browse my music library until we find a song we can agree on. Whaddyah say?"

_Chez Evans?_ "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sam didn't think it was possible for his face to hurt even more with all the smiling he'd done in the last hour. He couldn't have asked for a better excuse to invite Kurt over to his house. Or that luck had Kurt driven to school with Finn. Sam's smile stretched further as he held Kurt's hand while maneuvering his truck's steering wheel with the other.<p>

"So what's the big deal with Breadstix?" Sam queried as he parked alongside the curb in front of his house.

Kurt normally would've unleashed a witty retort until he remembered Sam was still new to Lima. "It's the only restaurant worth going to around here."

Sam accepted that as he shuffled out of the cab and scurried over to the passenger side to let Kurt out. The smaller boy smiled at Sam's chivalry and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's mouth.

"So this is it," Sam said, turning around to lean against the door, Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt leaned into the boy who was holding his hand and looked up at the house. It was bigger than his and certainly better kept up. Kurt let a fantasy cloud his mind about living in a house like this with Sam one day.

"Come on, lemme show you the inside."

The older boy smiled as Sam gathered his and Kurt's stuff and guided the fashionista toward his house. Sam caught Kurt's eye and jutted his hip out, shaking the bulge in his pocket at him. Kurt tentatively reached into Sam's pants, plucked the keys from within and unlocked the Evans' front door.

The inside of Sam's house was bright and cheery, simple but elegant. Kurt really liked its interior.

"Sam? Honey, is that you?"

Sam put down all the stuff he was holding and reclaimed the brunette's hand. "Yeah, Mom, it's me. I brought company."

A fair-haired woman poked her head out of the kitchen and her face lit up once her eyes became fixated on the fashionista whose hand was in her son's.

"Hi. Rochelle Evans," the statuesque woman greeted, holding out her hand with a smile.

Kurt smiled and shook her hand, introducing himself and feeling self-conscious that he was holding Sam's hand while shaking his mother's.

"So what are you boys up to?" Rochelle asked, motioning for Sam and Kurt to follow her back into the kitchen.

"Workin' on our Glee assignment," Sam answered, seating him and Kurt at the breakfast bar.

"Sounds nice," Rochelle complimented, beginning to pour herself and the boys a cup of tea. "What's the assignment?"

"Duets," Kurt replied, accepting a cup. "We're gonna find a song to sing in Glee Club. It's a competition, so the winners get a free dinner at Breadstix."

"Oh, Breadstix!" Rochelle chimed. "I've heard of that place. Best in town?"

Kurt chuckled and Sam quietly sighed at the sound. "The only in town."

Rochelle laughed politely in return. "Well, good luck to you boys. I'm headed out to work now," she continued, facing her son. "There's lemon squares baking. Can you remember to turn off the stove in twenty minutes?"

Sam nodded as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and shook Kurt's hand once more. Both boys watched as she buttoned her blazer, grabbed her purse, waved and walked out the door.

The blonde boy grinned at the fashionista as he contemplated a plan. Kurt was thinking along the same lines as his mouth was smashed against Sam's. The younger boy picked the brunette up in a very manly fashion and carried him into the living room.

Kurt gasped in arousal as he bounced against the cushions of the couch. The smaller boy groaned as he took in the sight of Sam: wolfish grin and eyes shining with unmistakable lust and want as he lowered himself down.

Sam couldn't believe how natural and perfect it felt having Kurt underneath him. The smaller boy's body compliantly ached against his as Sam went to town with his mouth.

The soprano couldn't remember a time where he felt so content; having Sam's lips against his only added to the enjoyment. He hadn't expected this when he accepted Sam's invitation to come over but he sure wasn't going to complain about the way the blonde was treating him. No one had ever made him feel as good as Sam did and Kurt was going to keep it that way. Before Sam, Kurt was usually aware of everything around him but the guppy-lipped blonde had a way (primarily those big fish lips) of making the whole world disappear.

A timer went off in the kitchen and Sam reluctantly pulled his lips away from Kurt's. The brown-haired boy pouted adorably as his eyes locked with Sam's and the blonde almost recaptured the boy's mouth, desperately wanting nothing more than to reclaim the semblance of synergy he experienced when he kissed Kurt.

"Sorry, baby. I gotta go get the lemon thingies my mom made."

Kurt nodded and then chuckled at Sam's cute description for homemade pastries. The older boy pulled himself up and stole a kiss as he guided Sam into the kitchen. The blonde sat down at the breakfast bar and just looked on as Kurt found an oven mitt and turned the oven off. Kurt opened the square-shaped door and extracted the baking pan, setting it down on the metal grates that lay atop the stove. The brunette turned to face Sam and was greeted with the warmest smile he'd ever seen directed at him.

"What?" Kurt questioned, breaking the lemon-scented silence.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing, just watching you. You seemed so at home. It was beautiful."

Kurt blushed under the scrutiny of Sam's compliment and smiled. "You're beautiful," he whispered shyly, eyes on the floor.

The sophomore melted at the words he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear. He whirled around the bar and pulled Kurt against him, pressing kisses into his soft hair. "_You're_ beautiful."

Kurt just smiled into the expanse of Sam's chest, happily snug in the boy's arms.

"Come on," Sam's voiced piped up. "Lemme show you my room."

Seeing Sam's room was completely contrasting the Sam Kurt had come to know. Sam had admitted earlier on that he was a bit of a dork but Kurt didn't think it was this bad. The walls were painted a shade of blue that seemed to match his gorgeous eyes. Posters of every sci-fi hit from _Avatar_ to _The Fifth Element_ were everywhere and plastic glow-in-the-dark stars were splattered against the ceiling. Kurt felt his insides turn to goo at the adorkable sight of Sam's _Star Wars_ bed sheets. He decided he could handle a dorky boyfriend as opposed to no boyfriend at all. And there was no way Kurt wanted to go back to his pre-Sam life.

"Whaddyah think?" Sam asked, a small wave of nervousness cracking his voice.

Kurt sauntered over to the bed and bravely lay down in the middle. He raised an arm and crooked his index finger towards the blonde, said blonde hypnotized by the angel in his bed.

Sam husked his shoulders back and obeyed the brown-haired diva, sliding over his lithe form. Kurt's heart hammered against his ribs as Sam lowered himself down, Sam's own heart was beating against his chest. Kurt blushed as he felt Sam's heart against his and he caught Sam's cool blue eyes tracing over his face. Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his lips into Sam's, running his hands across the expanse of the blonde's broad shoulders. The countertenor sighed as Sam's tongue slipped into his mouth, battling with his for dominance. Kurt smiled against Sam's lips as he sucked in the blonde's tongue. Sam lowered his hands down Kurt's sides and ran them over the warm, clothed body.

"Sam? Son, are you home?"

Sam groaned as he pushed himself off Kurt, the smaller boy not loosening his hold around the muscular boy's neck. _One cockblock after another!_

"Yeah, Dad!" Sam called, picking himself and Kurt up.

Kurt unlocked his arms as two sets of giggles reached his ears. Pounding hit the stairs Sam had previously carried Kurt up and Sam's bedroom door flew open. The twin giggles disappeared when the two small blondes realized their brother wasn't alone.

A sunny-haired little boy walked into the room with his hand held out towards Kurt. "Hi, I'm Stevie. What's your name?"

Kurt smiled at the miniature Sam model and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Stevie. I'm Kurt."

Stevie smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

Sam motioned for the shy girl to come in and she smiled. "Hi, Kurt! I'm Stacy."

Kurt patted his lap and the girl ambled over, climbing up Kurt's leg and sitting down.

Sam smiled at the picture of his little brother and sister vying for Kurt's attention. Simon appeared in the doorway but only Sam noticed as the three were caught up in getting to know each other.

"Hey, champ. Who's this?" Simon asked, taking notice of the brunette's puffy lips and slightly tousled hair.

Stevie and Stacy hopped off Kurt's lap so the boy could stand up. "Hello. Kurt Hummel."

The elder Evans smiled as he shook Kurt's extended hand. "Simon Evans. How do you do?"

Kurt smiled in return and Sam quietly released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"So what's everyone up to?" Simon asked, picking up Stevie and settling the boy on his shoulders.

"Workin' on our Glee Club assignment," Sam responded, feeling his cheeks flush for some reason.

Simon's blue eyes shifted between the smiling brunette's face and the sheepish, half-guilty look on his son's.

"What's the assignment?"

"Duets," Sam answered, instantly realizing where his feeling of déjà vu was coming from. "It's a competition. Winners get dinner for two at Breadstix."

"Well, then, I'll let you boys get back to work," Simon said, guiding Stacy out while shouldering Stevie, making sure the door was open when he left.

Kurt and Sam caught each other's eye and broke into shaking laughter. Kurt rested a hand on Sam's shoulder as the blonde ran his hands through his hair, rubbing at his face.

"We should probably start looking for a song now," Kurt said.

Sam pressed his lips against Kurt's and nodded.

* * *

><p>The following week was interesting, to say the least. Kurt gave up his social life to spend all his time with the blonde.<p>

After sort of getting caught by Sam's dad that lone Thursday, Sam decided to cool off with ten minutes in the bathroom while Kurt browsed Sam's iTunes account and pretended to not know (or fantasize) about what the blonde was doing in there. When iTunes didn't pan out, Kurt resorted to YouTube in hopes of finding a song to sing.

The ratio of duet partners dwindled when everyone arrived for Glee Tuesday and discovered Puck missing. With no partner of her own, Quinn offered herself up as a judge.

Kurt felt bad that she was out of the running because Puck was an idiot (if hall rumors were to be believed, he actually drove a car through a convenience store to steal its ATM) but was a little relieved there was one less duo to compete with.

Sam was nervous. The duet contest was Thursday and the first football game of the season was on Friday. If second-string quarterback Finn was right, the entire town would be out there to support the Titans. Sam wanted to impress New Directions (and especially Kurt) with what he could do vocally and he didn't want Lima mad at him because he lost the big game. Not to mention the ramifications it could cause Kurt for going around with the boy who kept Lima and the Titans from their first big win.

Sharing his worries with Kurt had been the smart thing to do. Like an angel, Kurt listened to Sam's insecurities and did his best to quell his worries away. He tried explaining that with a new coach, the Titans may actually stand a chance of winning, but it didn't work. When massaging Sam's wide shoulders initially failed, sticking his tongue down the blonde's throat seemed to be the perfect remedy. That seemed to be the solution for all Sam's problems. Not that Kurt was going to complain; Sam was a master with his mouth.

In the week Kurt spend with Sam, he learned much about the sci-fi movie/comic book loving dork. After they had chosen their song and rehearsed enough times, hours upon hours were spent in comfortable companionship.

Kurt's fingers formed chords on Sam's guitar and the taller boy helped him play. Sam listened as Kurt read to him from _Vogue_ magazine, explaining designers and not once making fun of the blonde when he learned Sam was dyslexic. Kurt even listened patiently as Sam read from the magazine, helping him along as best he could. Kurt would nuzzle into Sam's shoulder as he watched basketball and football games with the boy, holding his hand and not believing he was willingly spending free time watching sports. As hard as it was, Kurt managed to keep his lips away from Sam's as they practiced. The song they settled on wasn't vocally draining but Kurt wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Rachel and Finn were in one corner warming up when Sam and Kurt walked into the choir room; Mercedes and Santana were in another practicing dance moves. Quinn sat in the middle of the top row, clipboard in her lap. Brittany and Artie were in a third corner deep in discussion while the Asian power couple Mike and Tina had yet to show.

"Do you really think we can win this?" Sam asked as he and Kurt found somewhere to sit.

"Of course I do," Kurt answered, stroking the back of Sam's hand with his thumb. "No one's gonna see our song coming. That's the beauty of it all. We've got this in the bag. That dinner has our names written all over it."

Sam smiled as he pecked the boy over the mouth, earning a catcall from Santana and a smile from Mercedes.

Kurt blushed as he caught Sam's blue eye and impishly grinned. Mr. Schuester chose that moment to walk into the room with Mike and Tina hot on his heel.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" he asked as the noise clambered down.

Kurt and Sam's smiles joined everyone else's.

"Who wants to go first?"

Predictably, Rachel's hand (entwined with Finn's) shot up as she dragged him in front of the piano.

* * *

><p>Kurt enjoyed the performances as much as the couples did performing them. He was nervous, no doubt about it. Yet it didn't seem so scary because the entire time Sam hadn't let go of his hand, except to applaud.<p>

Sam and Kurt joined the clapping as Mercedes and Santana finished singing.

"Nice job, ladies!" Mr. Schue commented, pointing up to where Sam and Kurt were sitting. "You're our last pair. Come on down!"

The blonde made his way through the New Directions members and Kurt felt Mike Chang pat him on the back as he passed by. Sam held onto the fashionista's hand as they strode down to face the club.

Kurt noticed Finn's off-putting look as he stared at Sam and Kurt's conjoined hands. _I'll have to talk to him about this later._

Sam gave Kurt's hand a strong but short squeeze before addressing the club. "Before we start I just wanna say thanks again for letting me in New Directions and I couldn't have asked for a better duet partner."

A chorus of _Awwwwwws!_ escaped from the girls' (even Santana's, believe it or not) mouths and Kurt felt his eyes misting up at Sam's words. Clearing his throat, Kurt pointed at the band to begin.

Mercedes' eyes lit up as the band started playing. Even though the song was in a lower register, she'd recognize it anywhere. Kurt flashed his girl a quick smile as Sam stepped forward and began to sing.

_"I wanna know, If I could get to know you,  
>So many things, baby I can't wait to show you,<br>I don't know, if you feel the same as I do,  
>Give me a sign baby, show me what to do,"<em>

_"Can I be all you need?  
>Can I be your everything?<br>Baby the time is now,  
>If you just show me how..."<em>

If it all possible, Mercedes' happiness was radiating as Kurt stepped up beside Sam and joined the blonde boy on the chorus.

"_Show me the way to love you,  
>Every night and every day I'm thinking of you,<br>All I need is just the chance to love you,  
>Show me the way, baby, show me the way."<em>

Tina's eye caught Mercedes and the black girl smiled at her female friend as Sam quickly removed the guitar strap from his shoulder and set it on the piano, sliding behind Kurt and maneuvered his hands onto the brunette's hips, swaying to the beat as Kurt started to sing on his own.

"_What would it take for us to get together?  
>I wanna know would you stay with me forever,<br>Give me the chance I know I could make you love me,  
>Just say the words baby let me make you see,"<em>

_"Can I be all you need?_  
><em>Can I be your everything?<em>  
><em>Baby the time is now,<em>  
><em>If you just show me how…"<em>

Mercedes couldn't contain her joy anymore as she stood up and moved her body to the beat as Kurt took over the bridge before he and Sam and harmonized together on the final chorus.

"_Show me the way,  
>What would it take for me to love you?<br>Every night, every day,  
><em>_I want you to know,  
>I'm thinking of you,<br>I'm thinking of you…  
><em>_Show me the way to love you,  
>Every night and everyday I'm thinking of you,<br>All I need is just the chance to love you,  
>Show me the way, baby, show me the way."<em>

Brittany and Tina shot up on their feet and joined Mercedes in their cheering when the final chords played out.

"Wow, great job, guys!" Schuester congratulated as the pair took a bow and walked back to their seats, hands twined together. "Now that everyone's gone, it's time to vote!"

Kurt sat down with a scrap of paper, warily eyeing the gift certificate Schue had pulled from his vest pocket. As much as he wanted to vote for him and Sam, he couldn't bring himself to do it even though everyone else was voting for themselves. He quickly wrote down _Mercedes and Santana_ and folded the paper, handing it to Mr. Schuester when he walked by.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, coming to stand by Quinn. "Did everyone vote?"

New Directions nodded and Quinn held up her clipboard. "Well, the results are in! The winners of the Breadstix dinner for two are…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Okay, first of all again, I am so sorry to keep you all waiting. All my readers, reviewers, favoriters, alerters, subscribers: Please accept my humblest apologies. Like I mentioned earlier, there was so much real life drama going on it got extremely hard to find the time to write. But it's 1 A.M. here in California and 1 pencil, 3 pens and 32 (16 double-sided because I'm environmentally responsible like that ;) pages of paper and I'm done! I really hope you liked this chapter and rest assured, I will be starting on the fourth A.S.A. to the mother frikkin' P. ^^

I know I left it off on such an nerve-wracking high note but I promise I won't keep you in suspense forever. Thanx for you patience!

I don't own Destiny's Child _Show Me the Way_; I simply borrowed it after inspiration hit with this song being the perfect one for Sam and Kurt to sing together. STARZHEI, thanks for inspiring me *_golpes besos_* =D

I also don't own Mambo for Men cologne which is a shame because it's such a good one! I highly recommend you go out and get yourselfs a sniff ^^

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	4. Boyfriends

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 4: Boyfriends)_

**Rated**: K+

**Writing Time**: 08/31-09/11/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warning**: Boys loving boys and slight homophobia. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You! I'm getting a little flustered writing this AU as after this, I haven't seen much of Glee except excerpts on YouTube and even those aren't really all that helpful. So try to bear with me :)

**Dedication**: STARZHEI buddy, this one's for you ^^ _¡Chicos por la vida, mi amigo!_

* * *

><p>Sam sighed contentedly, flopping down on his bed and pulling Kurt on top of him. The brunette giggled as he toppled onto the blonde, smiling that smile Sam rapidly came to love. He couldn't believe they actually won the duets competition yesterday; it was too perfect. He had swung Kurt around like a ragdoll when Mr. Schue called their names. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's tan neck and held on for dear life, shrieking in delight as the blonde dizzied them both down the rows to the piano where they collected their prize.<p>

Tina and Mercedes had been the first to wrap themselves around the couple in congratulations, followed by Rachel and Brittany. Quinn pecked Kurt on the cheek as she handed him the certificate, congratulating both him and Sam. Artie wheeled himself over and pulled Kurt down into a hug, shaking Sam's hand when he was done. Even quiet Mike ambled over, pulling both boys against him in a bro hug. Santana's un-surliness lasted long enough for her to say a few kind words about their song before leaving.

Kurt wasn't about to let the fact that Finn had all but avoided eye contact with them bother him. Here he was cuddled up against Sam, the blonde lightly playing with his hair. Being held in the jock's strong arms required him to think happy thoughts.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Kurt asked Sam, looking up at the handsome boy while resting his head in the crook of the athlete's arm.

"I'm nervous," Sam admitted, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Sure, I'm excited about the game and I can't wait to play but I'm really nervous about the whole thing. I don't want to mess it up."

Kurt reached a hand up to gently stroke alongside Sam's jaw line. "You're not going to mess anything up, Sammy. I was at your tryout, remember? You're gonna be amazing out there. You're gonna win us out first game, no doubt in my mind."

Sam gazed down at the small boy in his arms. Kurt's words didn't exactly calm his nerves but it did push up his self-esteem.

"How are you so perfect?" Sam asked, catching Kurt's lips in a kiss.

"Easy. You let me be," the smaller boy answered when Sam gave him his mouth back.

The tall boy chuckled. "Modesty such isn't your forté, is it?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Sam and the blonde resisted the urge to grab at it with his teeth. He settled for an Eskimo kiss instead, something Kurt eagerly returned.

"I should get going," Kurt said, sitting up. "I gotta get home and start planning outfits."

"You are too cute," Sam replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pulling Kurt to his feet. "I'll show you out."

"Ever the gentleman," Kurt complimented as he took Sam's hand.

The blonde beamed at the smaller boy before leaning down to steal a quick smooch. Kurt rubbed his lips together and smiled.

"Kurtie!" both Stevie and Stacy chirped, abandoning their toys at the sight of the brunette coming down the stairs with their brother.

Sam and Kurt walked into the living room and the soprano was promptly tackled by the two small blondes. Sam smiled at the picture of the three of them together. Kurt sat down at Stevie's insistence (re: begging) and picked up one of the Power Rangers figures the two had been playing with.

"I thought you had to go," Sam said, sitting down beside the boy and tentatively rubbing a hand against his lower back.

Kurt just turned to the blonde and smiled, marveling in the comfort of Sam's hand. "I can spare a couple more minutes."

_Yeah, but couldn't those minutes be spent making out?_ Sam pouted. "Okay. You two heard Kurt, right? He can only stay for a few minutes. He needs to go home soon. We'll see him later tonight, okay?"

Stacy and Stevie nodded and smiled up at the brunette. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing full well his siblings weren't going to adhere to anything now that Kurt was with them.

Sam just watched; heart warm with delight as Kurt and the babies played. He couldn't believe how easily his family embraced Kurt. Stevie loved that Kurt would play with him whenever he was over and that the brunette was friends with his big brother. Stacy and Rochelle both loved the fashionista's style, having gone shopping with him earlier in the week. Simon had been a bit of a hard sell until Kurt helped his fix his car's leaking radiator. Simon had been impressed and Sam had been turned on by grease monkey Kurt. Since then, Simon welcomed the boy like his own. He liked that Sam had seemed to find someone like Kurt.

"Alright, you two, time to say goodbye," Sam's voice announced.

Twin groans followed and Sam just laughed at the sounds. Kurt reluctantly put down the Hot Wheels car and picked himself up. Stacy tackled him back down in a hug and it was Kurt's turn to laugh. Stevie joined the hug from behind and Kurt bewilderedly looked up to Sam for help.

"Come on, rugrats, let him go. You'll see him later at the game."

"You promise?" Stevie asked, eyes boring deep into Sam's.

"Of course," Kurt answered. "You couldn't possibly think I'd miss Sam's first game, do you?"

Stevie shook his head, loosening his grip around Kurt's neck. "Then I'll see you both tonight."

Stacy clambered off him and Stevie went to stand beside his sister as Sam helped Kurt up off the floor. The brunette smiled at the blonde in gratitude as Sam returned it and guided Kurt to the door.

"Am I crazy for saying I miss you already?" Sam asked as they stood in the foyer.

"No. It's flattering, actually," Kurt assured, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Sam moaned as his mouth melded with the smaller boy's. _Finally!_

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Kurt's defenses went into overdrive as he pushed himself away from Sam and his big beautiful lips.

Rochelle Evans stood in the open door, looking down at the linoleum and embarrassed with herself for interrupting the pair.

Sam was trying to calm his heart down and Kurt's porcelain skin was completely red. If what just happened wasn't potentially so serious he could almost find the color Kurt was flushing adorable.

"Hi, Mom," Sam greeted, breaking the heavy, awkward silence.

Rochelle carefully raised her head up to see Kurt standing a good five paces away from her son. "Hey, boys," she replied.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans," Kurt muttered, blatantly ignoring her rule to address her by her first name.

"Rochelle, sweetie," she corrected, closing the door behind her with a high heeled foot. "And I'm sorry I interrupted."

Sam waved it off as Kurt was too busy finding the floor pattern absolutely fascinating.

"So where are you headed, Kurt?" Rochelle asked, stepping further into the house.

"I'm going home. Need to get ready for tonight."

"Okay. We'll see you later then at the game?"

Kurt picked his head up and smiled. "I wouldn't miss it!"

Sam tossed an arm around Kurt's shoulder and smiled. Kurt beamed warmly at the blonde and Rochelle couldn't help but glow at the sight before her.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed along to the song flowing out of his iHome speakers. Dressed in nothing but his monogrammed bathrobe, Kurt stood before the racks of clothes hanging in his closet, pondering outfits. In less than two hours, he, Finn, Burt and Carole would head off to McKinley for the Titans first game of the season. Kurt couldn't believe he was actually going to spend a Friday night at a football game. He hated doing so when he was a Cheerio! but put up with it regardless. Now he was actually going as a spectator. Willingly, too.<p>

The fashionista held a blazer against him and admired the reflection in the full-length mirror when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kurt called.

The door opened and a tall figure filled the doorway. Finn turned round on his heel and started walking down the stairs. Kurt turned to face the boy.

"Hi, Finn, what can I do for you?"

The tall teen sat down on the bed and waited for Kurt to look at him. "What is it?"

"You and Sam…" he started, looking down at the floor.

"What about me and Sam?" Kurt prompted, putting the blazer back on the rack and sitting beside the taller boy.

"You two— you spend a lot of time together, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered a little guardedly. "Why?"

Finn looked up and into Kurt's eyes before reaching over to the small boy's hand and taking it in his own.

"What I'm trying to ask is: is he someone special? Is he treating you right?"

Kurt was stunned. Where did all of this come from? What was Finn trying to do? Why was Finn _actually_ holding onto his hand?

The gangly boy decided to take advantage of Kurt's silence and explain himself. The confused look on the smaller boy's face kind of told him an explanation would be nice. "I'm just— I'm trying to make it right between us. I was such a douche to you last year and you didn't deserve any of that. I just want to make up for it by looking out for you. You're, like, my best friend, man."

Kurt couldn't help it as the tears fell from his eyes when it registered with him what Finn was saying.

"Finn…" Kurt whimpered, squeezing the boy's hand in return.

Finn just smiled, glad that Kurt wasn't crying over something else.

"To answer your questions: yeah, he is someone special. He's been nothing but nice to me."

"You'll tell me if he hurts you?"

Kurt nodded, squeezing Finn's hand once more before loosening it from the bigger boy's grasp. He didn't know what brought out this side of Finn but he really liked it. Even though he no longer harbored any romantic feelings for Finn, it was moments like this that reminded him why he fell for Finn in the first place.

"I will. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you're no longer first-string."

Finn smiled at the boy. "Thanks, man. To tell the truth, I'm re— glad I'm not anymore. It was just too much pressure. Do you know who the new QB is?"

Kurt looked down at his slipper-clad feet, not sure how to break the news. He figured he'd just say it as gently as possible. "Sam's quarterback."

"Your Sam?"

Kurt blushed, instantly loving the way _Your Sam_ sounded. "Yes."

"Is he any good?"

The petite boy nodded, smiling at a memory. "Yeah. I was at his tryout a couple weeks ago. He's really good. Does that upset you?"

Finn shook his head and smiled lightly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Naw, it's cool. Let's just hope he wins us a game."

Kurt smiled; no doubt in his mind that Sam _would_ win them one. "Are you going to get to play tonight?"

"Oh, yeah!" Finn enthusiastically replied. "Yeah, Karofsky and Azimio were benched for something so I'll be playing right guard."

Kurt smiled again, clapping Finn on the shoulder. "Well, I'm glad. Now I need to get ready so we can leave early. I want to get the best seats possible!"

* * *

><p>Even though the car ride to McKinley was anything less than quiet, Kurt was still able to use the time to think. Burt and Carole were singing along to some song on the radio up in the front seats and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. Every now and then Finn would nudge his shoulder with Kurt's and the two would smirk at each other over their parents' antics.<p>

Where Finn's reach-out and be a big brother philosophy had come from Kurt still had no idea. Yet he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. While he was nowhere close to forgiving him for the whole F-bomb explosion last year, this sudden humanizing was nice. If Sam hadn't come along, Kurt could very well still be hung up on the frankenteen and how badly he'd been hurt by him.

Sam. Kurt was glad no one was paying him any attention because the grin on his face would surely attract some. It had only been a couple weeks but Kurt wasn't ashamed to admit (if only just to himself) that he was completely taken with the younger boy. No, Kurt took that back. He was completely taken with a man, a man named Sam Evans. While most of the other males in school avoided him like the plague, Sam jubilantly sought out his company.

Okay, so he didn't know Prada from Payless; Kurt could live with that. While most of the school saw him as a stuck-up superficial bitch, Sam had cared enough to find out who Kurt really was. In that first week they spent together, Sam listened with polite curiosity as Kurt talked about Broadway and his dream about having his own fashion line someday. Kurt's someone who always considered dreams personal, intimate details. When Sam opened a worn sketchbook and shared with Kurt his desire to be a comic book artist, Kurt melted. Seriously, could Sam get any cuter?

Apparently, he could. Some of those times spent hanging out found Kurt with his back snuggled against Sam's deliciously broad chest, learning to play _Call of Duty_ and _Halo_. Kurt figured it was a fair compromise; Sam _did_ sit through _America's Next Top Model_ with him. At least Sam didn't try and make him play _Madden_ like a certain gangly teen whose name won't be mentioned.

That was the greatest thing about Sam. He happily tried new things and in return, only wanted to do the same with you. Kurt found he didn't mind playing video games or watching sports (talk about contrasting the person Kurt was pre-Sam); what he liked was having someone to do it with. Don't get him wrong: Kurt would happily choose some _RuPaul _or even _Martha Stewart Living_ over the ESPN channel, but having Sam hold his hand and explain when something got confusing made it all worth it.

"We're here!" Carole announced as the Land Rover pulled into McKinley's virtually empty parking lot.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and get something to eat with us?" Burt asked as Kurt made his way to get out of the car.

"Yeah, Dad, it's fine. I'll just save our seats out on the bleachers. Just don't take forever at Sizzlers and no fried foods!"

Burt just smirked before mock-saluting his son. Kurt and Finn got out of the car and headed off in separate directions; Kurt to the stadium and Finn towards the boys' locker room.

Not much had changed since the last time Kurt was here. He was happy the stadium lights were already lit and aside the ticket taker (Jacob Ben Isreal, how in the world did _that_ happen?), he was the only person there.

As he made his way along the bleachers to the corner family section, someone called out his name. Kurt whipped his head in the direction of the field, seeing a lone figure approaching. For a second he was scared until the lights caught the face of the football uniform clad body and Kurt's body sighed in relief.

"Sam!"

Sam waved as he slowed his jogging pace, dropping his helmet on the field as Kurt leaned over the front bleacher railing.

"Hi, Kurt!" Sam greeted, reaching up on his tiptoes to grab the older boy's face and claim his lips.

Kurt turned to happy mush at Sam's overly enthusiastic greeting, feeling the blonde's tongue rubbing against his teeth. Kurt snaked his arms around Sam's neck and pulled the boy closer.

The blonde guy internally sighed in contentment as Kurt returned his kiss. Sam felt so happy that Kurt seemed to like him as much as Sam liked Kurt. This overzealous exchange of spit seemed to be a perfect antidote to calm Sam's rambunctious nerves about the game.

"Hi, Sam," Kurt greeted as he stopped leaning over the railing, Sam giving him his mouth back.

"You're here," Sam muttered in slight disbelief.

Kurt smiled at the sweet boy, lovingly carding his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Of course I'm here, silly. I told you I would be. Excited yet?"

Sam bashfully smiled. "Yeah." _There's no way we're losing now that you're here!_

"What?" Kurt asked.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Kurt staring at him with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" the brunette questioned.

"You," Sam blurted out.

Kurt looked at Sam and felt his heart pound fondly over what the boy just said. Gently, the brunette leaned over the railing more, cupped Sam's face in his hands and recaptured the blonde's sweet lips.

Sam's internal dilemma quelled as Kurt kissed him. He thought his admission would scare Kurt away but it only served to bring the delicate boy to his lips.

Kurt detached his mouth from Sam's as the jock hoisted him over the railing and onto the track. Sam just held Kurt's hand as the brunette picked up his helmet (_That's where it landed!_ Sam thought) and handed it to the blonde.

"I want to take your picture," Kurt motioned for Sam to move onto the lit field with his free hand and fished his iPhone out of his blazer's pocket. "Maybe they'll use it for your trading card when you're a famous quarterback or something someday."

Sam smiled goofily as he dropped to one knee and balanced his helmet on it. Kurt focused in and took a picture of the blonde.

"Sam! Kurtie!" a feminine voice called.

Kurt was momentarily put off as Brittany made her way over but instantly brightened at the approaching Cheerio!, a new idea forming in his head.

"Hi, Brittany!" Kurt greeted, handing the female blonde his phone. "Could you please take our picture?"

Brittany looked at the camera phone for a second before the thought processed with her. "Sure!"

Sam's eyes flashed in excitement over the prospect of their first picture together as he pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair and pulled the boy against him, weaving his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt looked up at Sam who just lightly kissed his forehead. Kurt sighed as he tucked his head under Sam's chin and turned to face Brittany.

"You two are adorable," Brittany cooed, aiming the camera at the pair. "Say 'Dolphin!'"

Kurt and Sam just smiled as Brittany took their picture. She flipped through Kurt's photos to find the one she took at the sight of it took Kurt's breath away. The picture was, for lack of a better word, perfect. Both were looking in Brittany's direction and Kurt was amazed at how nice his natural smile looked; it had been so long since he used it. Sam, of course, was the picture of perfection, his post-helmut hair looking windblown and his eyes radiating with happiness. Kurt accepted his phone back with a shaky breath.

"What's the matter, Kurtie?" Brittany asked, concerned for her little dolphin.

Sam understood, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder and looking down at the picture with a smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Brittany," Sam replied, taking his eyes away from the photo of him and Kurt and looking up at the sweet girl. "You just take really good pictures."

Brittany beamed.

* * *

><p>The locker room was beginning to fill with bulky bodies when Sam returned. Finn looked up from his spot on a bench and tentatively smiled at the blonde. Sam returned it as he sat down opposite Finn, looking up at the blank whiteboard.<p>

Kurt was actually having a good time watching the pre-game show the Cheerios! were putting on. Flanked by Stevie on one side and Stacy on the other, the hyperactive blondes were jumping up and down like they were at a Lady GaGa concert. In fact, a lot of people were. How could Kurt have missed all this craziness at all the games he cheered at the previous year?

All that mattered to him was in a few minutes the Titans would be pouring out of the locker room to start the game. If Sam managed to make quarterback in one tryout, Kurt couldn't wait to see what he would do during an actual game.

The wait was over. Kurt couldn't help himself as he cheered with the rest of Lima as the Titans spilled onto the field for the opening ceremony. Discreetly scanning the sea of football players, Kurt noticed Sam looking at him from his spot on the field. Kurt smiled and gave a quick wave, Sam nodding his head in the brunette's direction. Kurt felt his heart pound with excitement (over an honest to Armani _football game!_) as the teams lined up in position, ready to play.

Coach Beiste had done a fantastic job whipping the Titans into shape. Gone were the haphazard and lackluster coaching methods Ken Tanaka left behind when he abandoned ship and lost his mind. Kurt hated to admit it, but even though the Titans were still a bunch of Neanderthals (with the exception of Sam, Finn, Mike and Artie), they were actually playing like a real team. Believe it or not, they were a rather good team at that.

Kurt jumped up and down wildly with Stevie and Stacy as Sam shot past the goal post, football tucked into his chest. The Cheerios! were cheering with the crowd, making the excitement almost tangible. Kurt felt his heart swell with pride as he watched Sam pass the ball to the ref and promptly got tackled by Mike and Finn. The brunette rolled his eyes at their boyish antics but the warmth in his chest didn't stop spreading as his glasz eyes remained focused on the handsome blonde.

"Do you think they can win?" Stevie asked as they sat down.

The brunette nodded, blushing despite how confident he felt. "Yes, especially with your brother out there. We have a real shot at winning with Sam playing!"

A pair of hands gently gripped his shoulders and Kurt leaned his head back to see Simon smiling down at him, Rochelle looking at Kurt warmly. The fashionista returned their smiles and moved his eyes forward, looking for Sam.

Sam stood in front of the Gatorade cooler, pouring himself a cup. It felt like heaven rubbing the Styrofoam cup against his lips, tilting its sweet nectar down his parched throat. He couldn't believe how fast things were going. It had to have been the adrenaline rushing through his veins because already they were playing the fourth quarter. Sam's head was reeling with glee at how well the Titans were doing. Sure, he wasn't winning any points from benched players Karofsky and Azimio, but they did do it to themselves. Serves them right for how they treated his Kurt!

The best part was seeing said Kurt hop around with his siblings every time he scored a touchdown. He couldn't help but feel his heart pound at the thought that Kurt was possibly proud of him. He was certainly feeling proud of himself.

"Listen up!" Beiste shouted, motioning Sam and the other players over.

Sam shot a quick look to Kurt before throwing away his cup, strapping his helmet back on and making his way over to the coach.

He hunkered his shoulders through the huddle and listened to Beiste as she explained the final play. It was simple: toss the ball back and forth between Sam and Finn to get it past the goal post. They didn't need to extra points but might as well milk the game for all it was worth.

Energy rushing throughout his body, Sam and his teammates made their way back onto the field and positioned themselves for their final play.

_This one's for you, Kurt!_ Sam thought, psyching himself up.

The ball flew into his hands and he ran with it. He scurried to the left and relied heavily on offense as he searched for Finn.

Catching the frankenteen's eye, Sam tossed the ball in Finn's direction, narrowly avoiding being tackled by some no-neck wilderbeast. Sam broke into a sprint down the field, the heat now on Finn. The tall boy ran as fast as his long legs would go, waiting for the opportunity to pass the ball. Twenty yards to the goal, Finn tossed the ball to Sam right before he was tackled. Sam nearly fumbled it but hung on as he shot down the remaining field and past the goal post, dropping to his knees.

"The Titans win! The Titans win!"

Kurt, the Cheerios! and the townspeople of Lima exploded in cheers. Kurt couldn't believe it; first game of the season and they _won_! Sam won them the game!

Sam was tackled by every single one of his teammates who were on the field. After a few minutes he was pulled to his feet and settled on two sets of anonymous shoulders. He yanked his helmet off and tossed it down, one of his teammates catching it for him.

The blonde waved up at the cheering crowd who were all waving back down at him and the Titans, thrilled that they were there to witness the Titans' first win in years. Sam was carried over to the sidelines and was set down by those anonymous shoulders, now embraced by the Cheerios!; Brittany, Santana and Quinn in particular. As soon as Santana was done congratulating him, Sam was promptly tackled by two screaming blondes, falling flat on his back. Other family members had begun converging on the field, seeking out their football players.

Burt and Carole were beaming at Finn and Kurt didn't even mind when the tall boy laid a sweaty hand on his shoulder and nudged him in Sam's direction. Kurt's whole face lit up and he momentarily placed his hand over Finn's before walking to the blonde.

Sam set Stacy down as he saw Kurt approach. He'd been too happy when he initially saw Kurt that he didn't really notice how cute the brunette looked in a red blazer and black skinny jeans. Wordlessly, Sam held his arms open and Kurt flew into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Sam's sweaty neck and pressing kisses into Sam's dirty face.

"Way to go, champ!" Kurt congratulated, totally stealing Simon's adorable pet name for the blonde. "I knew you'd do it!"

Sam smiled proudly. "Of course I could. I have you believing in me."

Kurt gazed into Sam's smiling eyes before he went and planted a kiss on the blonde's big (and sweat-salty) lips.

"We haven't been introduced. I'm Burt Hummel and this is my girlfriend Carole Hudson," a voice sounded out.

The boys reluctantly pulled apart to see Burt, Carole, and the Evans' introducing themselves to each other. Sam put the fashionista down and grabbed his hand gently, making their way over to their families.

"Hi, guys," Rochelle greeted when they came within earshot.

The pair just smiled and enjoyed a comfortable moment of silence with the adults until Stevie broke it. "So are you gonna keep your promise to Kurt now?"

Kurt was confused. He didn't recall Sam making him any promises. The brunette looked up at Sam and was startled to see the jock was a stunning shade of red. Sam's silence caught the attention of their parents and Stevie was just grinning up at Kurt and his big brother.

"What promise?" Kurt asked, rediscovering his voice.

Sam blushed, the heat of a thousand red suns burning through his body. _No hiding it now._

The athlete sighed, turning to face Kurt. "I made a promise earlier that if we won the game I'd ask you to be my boyfriend. This one," he paused, pointing at Stevie who began looking a little guilty, "was hiding out in my room while I was trying to psyche up and heard the embarrasingly pathetic pep talk to myself. That included promising God if we won tonight's game I'd be brave and ask you to make it official."

Mrs. Evans scolded Stevie while Simon lightly cuffed the back of the boy's head.

Feeling better and not feeling as embarrassed, Sam took Kurt's hand and looked him in the eye. "So, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's eyes were swimming with emotions when he mumbled a strong but quiet "Yes."

Sam smiled like he just won the lottery and pulled the boy against him, further subjecting Kurt's designer clothes to sweat and filth. He couldn't believe how easy that had been; here he was thinking it was actually going to be some huge challenge. Sam should've known better. He's always been in the habit of making big deals over small matters.

Finn patted Sam's arm to grab his attention and motioned to the locker rooms. Sam nodded before pulling Kurt out of earshot, wanting a few private moments with the boy.

"I know we were going to go to Breadstix after this, but can I ask you a huge favor?"

Kurt smiled, face lighting up. "For the Titans' quarterback who just won us our first game? Anything! What is it?"

Sam smiled before his knees buckled a little and he grabbed onto Kurt for support. "Please let me take you out tomorrow? I'm bushed!"

The countertenor laughed, helping hold Sam up as the sound happily filled the blonde's ears. "Sure! What time?"

"Seven?"

Again, Kurt smiled. "Seven works."

Sam beamed as he pressed his lips into the brunette's. "Wait for me in the parking lot," he whispered against the soft silk of Kurt's lips. "I have a surprise for you."

The brunette nodded as he watched Sam walk off with Finn. Kurt made his way to the cluster of his and Sam's family members and pulled a small blonde into his arms, peppering the little boy's face with kisses. "Thanks, Stevie."

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe that he and Sam were officially boyfriends. He had a boyfriend. Sam Evans asked him to be his boyfriend. Up on Facebook it had gone and his phone had blown up with texts within seconds.<p>

Happily, his eyes looked over the newly-printed and framed picture of him and Sam together now sitting on his bedside table, beside the one of him and his mother. Sam had been right, Brittany _did_ take good photos. He couldn't believe how good things were looking now. Kurt couldn't believe that all this happened at a football game of all places. It's not exactly where Kurt pictured such a sweet moment happening, but it didn't matter because it had been Sam (really Stevie and his super snooping) that made it all happen. Smiling, Kurt snuggled further under Sam's new McKinley letterman jacket and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Man, got this done quicker than I thought I would! I really hope y'all like this one and that it satisfies as an apology for keeping you waiting for chapter three. I will try my very best to make sure that doesn't happen again!

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	5. Shooting Stars

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 5: Shooting Stars)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 09/13-09/23/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warning**: Boys loving boys, mild language and slight homophobia. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You! Well, it's getting time that I start seriously making it up as I go along until I reach writing about an episode I've already seen ^^ Bear with me, please!

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kurt questioned, looking out the passenger window and watching the greenery fly by.<p>

The blonde athlete sighed, keeping a steady hand on his truck's steering wheel while holding Kurt's in the other. "I already told you, it's a surprise. Now no more questions, we're almost there."

Kurt exhaled louder than he meant to, turning in his seat to face Sam. The very last of the sunlight was fading and it was casting the oddest of shadows on Sam's face. Kurt smiled as he watched the shades of black caress the blonde's handsome features.

The truck started to slow down and Kurt pulled his focus from Sam. The blonde pulled up alongside a small grove of trees and killed the engine. Kurt looked at Sam and noticed the most adorable of smiles pulling at the blonde's big lips.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So?" Kurt repeated, obviously confused.

"You mean you're not gonna ask what we're doing here?" the blonde teased.

Kurt smirked at Sam. "What are we doing here?"

Sam smiled. "We're here for our date, of course," he said, leaning across the cab to catch Kurt's lips in a kiss before getting out of the truck.

The delicate teen was momentarily stunned by Sam's welcomed actions but snapped out of it when the jock opened his door and helped him out. Kurt pecked a quick kiss to Sam's cheek and accepted the basket the blonde handed him. Sam shouldered a duffel bag and gently took the basket from Kurt, taking the brunette's hand in his free one.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked as they approached a rusted gate.

"I dunno actually," Sam answered, letting go of Kurt's hand to pull of small set of keys from his pocket. "I think it may have been some kind of park or something. I found it the week before school started."

The lock popped open and at further inspection, Kurt noticed it was new. Compared to the condition of the rusted chain link fence, it was brand new. Kurt smiled as Sam hung the lock up on the fence and once again took his hand.

_Now I know why Sam insisted I wear comfortable shoes,_ Kurt thought as they began hiking up a trail.

The air grew cooler the higher up they got and Kurt involuntarily shivered. Using his free hand, he pulled Sam's letterman jacket closed and then concentrated on the path before him.

Sam noticed his boyfriend's (God, it felt so good referring to Kurt as that!) shiver and let go of his hand to pull him close. He rubbed Kurt's jacket-clad shoulder and let out a dopey sigh when he remembered picking Kurt up for the date.

Sam's heart melted at the sight of the brunette in his letterman jacket when Kurt opened the door. The blushing soprano told the jock not to flatter himself; the jacket simply matched the red button down and cream-colored slacks he was wearing. Sam had just smiled, almost crushing the roses he'd brought Kurt when he pulled the delicate boy against him.

"Oh, wow, Sam!" Kurt exclaimed, letting himself out of Sam's warm and gentle grip to run up to the very top of the hill.

Sam just smiled as he watched Kurt run ahead of him. The hilltop completely overlooked Lima and despite the bad memories the city held for Kurt, the view was breathtakingly beautiful. Sam walked up to the spot he usually sat at when he came here and put down the stuff he was carrying. He stood behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him close.

"Do you like it?" Sam purred, pulling the boy closer against him and trailing a few kisses against his neck.

Kurt sighed, feeling his body lax against Sam. "I love it. Thank you, Sam."

Sam pressed another kiss in, this time to Kurt's cheek. "You're welcome, beautiful."

The fashionista felt Sam loosen his hold on him and Kurt turned around. Sam opened the duffel bag he'd lugged up with them and pulled out a checkered picnic blanket. Kurt watched him unveil a small candleholder and an old-fashioned boom box. His heart pounded as Sam opened the picnic basket and started to open Tupperware dishes.

Sam looked up to see Kurt smiling but crying silently.

Kurt walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him down and kissing him passionately. _I can't believe he did all this for me. This man's too much of an angel to be real._

Sam moaned softly as Kurt took back his lips and began pressing them gently into Sam's neck. Kurt's heart was pounding in his stomach as he smoothed kisses over Sam's skin. This was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him and Kurt didn't trust his voice to say thank you so he opted to using kisses. Sam seemed to like them.

Kurt pulled away from the blonde and Sam smiled down at the brunette. Sam almost spoiled the moment by asking what that was for but a small (and slightly annoying voice that he hadn't heard in a few weeks) told him he already knew. He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Kurt's and sighed as the smaller boy held him.

Dinner was delicious. Kurt couldn't believe that Sam, the handsome boy who only a few weeks ago referred to his mother's yummy lemon squares as _lemon thingies_, had cooked everything by himself. He'd never met another boy who was capable of such culinary mastery. The rice and broccoli had been steamed to perfection. Kurt had never eaten such tender chicken or better mashed potatoes. Sam even went all out and brought along a few bottles of Pellegrino. Kurt didn't even mind helping himself to a piece (okay, two!) of the chocolate cake Sam baked.

Conversation was light but meaningful, brought out by the illumination of the candlelight. Kurt listened to Sam as the cute trouty mouth talked about the small farm in Tennessee he grew up on. How big a culture shock it was suddenly calling a small loft in Brooklyn his new home. Kurt just settled his head in Sam's lap as the blonde played with his hair and talked about his old glee club and how the coach on his old football was a lot like Beiste. Kurt found listening to Sam (or more so just the velvety rich sound of his baritone) sensational. It might have also been due to the fact that Sam had been gently carding his fingers through his hair.

Kurt couldn't help but smile a little as Sam quieted and waited for the brunette to start talking about himself. He couldn't believe the blonde wanted to know more about him than he already did. Kurt really didn't know what to say because before Sam came along it felt like he was just merely existing and not really living. Kurt found himself speaking about his mother, how much he loved and missed her. How his dad had really stepped up after she passed on, being both his mother and his father even though it was hard on the man. How his dad was the best parent a gay teen could ask for.

"Dance with me?" Sam asked shyly when Kurt went quiet.

The brunette's ears perked up as they tuned into an old song he used to listen to with him mom on the oldies station.

He looked up at Sam's face and smiled. "Okay."

Sam grinned like he just won the lottery and gently dislodged Kurt's head from his lap. He rose to his feet and held his hand out to the porcelain-skinned boy. Kurt sat up and put his hand in Sam's, marveling at the feel of Sam's strong hand closing around his fingers.

Kurt felt like he was on Cloud Nine as Sam led him through a waltz. The soprano laughed in pure delight as Sam dipped him, his laughter being silenced when Sam lowered himself down and kissed him. Kurt wiggled his hands out of Sam's to card them through his hair.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Kurt asked in a daze when his breath and mouth were returned.

Sam smiled, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips. "My nana loved ballroom dancing. She used to put me in classes when I was little because she wanted me to become a suave, dancing gentleman like Fred Astaire and a bunch of other old guys I've never heard of."

"I think your nana would be proud. You _did _turn into a suave gentleman. A rather handsome one at that," Kurt giggled, feeling tipsy despite not drinking anything but mineral water.

Sam looked down at Kurt and blushed, thankful the candlelight had gone out while they were dancing. He was about to plant another kiss when a flash caught his eye.

"Kurt, look up!" he squealed excitedly.

Kurt did as Sam told and his eyes bulged open at the sight of the shooting stars streaking across the sky.

"There's so many!" Kurt exclaimed, mouth stretching into a smile.

"The Weather Channel said we're in a great place in Ohio to see this. _This_ is why I didn't take you to Breadstix like you expected."

Kurt looked back down at Sam, smiling for a different reason. He had been expecting to go to Breadstix because Sam had the certificate and the blonde's black blazer, matching jeans and royal-blue button down were all Breadstix appropriate. Instead, Sam had loaded him up in his pickup and headed for the outskirts of town.

"Sam, this is beautiful," Kurt whimpered in awe.

Sam smiled down at the boy in his arms. "Did you make a wish?"

Kurt looked up at Sam, heart threatening to spill out of his mouth. "I already got mine." _Uh-huh, so much for threatening._

The blonde tore his eyes away from the shooting stars and he was mesmerized by the intensity in Kurt's glasz eyes.

"Yeah, I just got mine, too," Sam purred, pulling Kurt closer and sealing the distance with a kiss. "The most beautiful little star fell right here in my arms."

Kurt shamelessly let the tears fall from his eyes as he pulled Sam's mouth back against his.

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys, listen up!" Mr. Schue called when he walked into the choir room.<p>

Kurt unashamedly pulled his lips away from Sam's and sat back in his own chair, trying to hide the smile at the dazed look on Sam's face. He noticed Tina and Brittany doing the same with Mike and Artie and neither looked happy about it.

"What?" Santana huffed in annoyance, glaring daggers at an oblivious Brittany.

"We're putting on a play!" he enthused.

Kurt rolled his eyes until he watched Mr. Schuester write _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ up on the whiteboard. Rachel's face lit up and Finn just looked at her in discomfort as Schuester started handing out scripts.

Rest assured, Rachel and Finn were awarded the roles of Janet and Brad. Kurt seriously wanted to hurt the man when he was handed the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter.

_You miserable worm!_ Kurt screamed. _Just because I'm an effeminate gay man DOESN'T mean I'm going around in high heels and fishnet stockings!_

Ready to chew Mr. Schue's head off, his voice died in his throat as he listened to Schuester announce Sam would be perfect for the role of the Creature.

"Of the Black Lagoon?" Sam asked, slight confusion blanching his face.

Kurt started slowly smiling when the teacher handed Sam the script for Rocky Horror himself.

Oh, merciful Gucci.

Apparently his slow smile grew until he started grinning like a fool and didn't even notice until Schuester started shaking his shoulder. "Kurt, are you all right?"

Kurt looked up into Mr. Schuester's slightly worried face and nodded. Satisfied, Mr. Schue stepped down and back to the piano.

"Hey, you okay, dude?" a voice whispered in his ear, an arm being tossed over his shoulder.

The fashionista turned to his right and smiled at the adorable concern masking Sam's beautiful face. "I'm fine, handsome," he assured, pressing a kiss to Sam's big lips. "Do you want to come to my house and watch _Rocky Horror_?"

"Sure!" Sam brightened. "I've never seen it. Is it any good?"

Rachel caught her fellow brunette's eye and winked as she ushered Finn from the room. "Oh, I think you'll find something about it to like."

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't think it were possible for the creature known as Sam Evans to be any cuter. With his eyes blown wide to the size of Santana's boob job and his mouth hanging open (minimal caveman drooling, thank Dolce) he was mistaken. The sight was as adorable as it was kind of gross. Kurt just smiled as he popped kennel after kennel of popcorn in his mouth and watched Sam's wide-eyed watching of <em>The Rocky Horror Picture Show<em>.

"So do you think we'll get to do stuff like that?" Sam asked a little breathlessly, realizing Rocky Horror was _very_ different from the Creature of the Black Lagoon.

Kurt put the DVD on pause and smiled at Sam a little flirtatiously. "I hope so."

Sam picked himself up off the floor from his elbows and moved to sit on the bed with Kurt. He pulled the boy off his own elbows and laid him on his back, Kurt's head now in Sam's lap. His hands framed Kurt's face and bending down as best as he could, Sam pressed his mouth into the brunette's.

"I hope we do, too, Frank."

* * *

><p>Sam stood in front of the mirror of McKinley's gym, a dumbbell gripped in each hand. He raised one arm and lowered it back down, repeating the action with the opposite arm. Kurt stood in the doorway for a full three minutes before Sam tore his eyes away from his reflection and noticed the brunette standing there.<p>

"Kurt!" Sam smiled, putting the weights back on the rack he got them from.

"Hey, Rocky. What are you doing here? We have a rehearsal in twenty minutes."

Sam grinned, grabbing the towel draped over the bench and wiping off himself. "I just wanted to get in a little workout before my costume fitting."

Kurt chuckled and Sam beckoned him in. The delicate boy stepped further in and didn't even turn up his nose to the foul smell permeating the air. He didn't even mind that the odor seemed to be coming from Sam himself.

"You know you're a little too obsessed with working out?" Kurt teased, giving one of Sam's firm, sweaty biceps a light squeeze.

Sam shrugged. "You don't seem to mind."

Kurt blushed. _Busted! _"I hope you plan on taking a shower beforehand?"

Sam moved over to Kurt and delicately wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. "You plan on taking it with me?"

Kurt flushed a deep shade of cherry-red at Sam's blunt flirtation. Oh, how he'd love to. How he'd love nothing more than to do so. But he knew he couldn't.

"Sam…" Kurt hesitated, staring down at his feet and trying to convince himself it would be a bad idea.

"Relax, Kurtie," Sam grinned, lifting up Kurt's chin between his thumb and index finger. "I'm only teasing."

Kurt looked into Sam's smiling blue eyes and beamed lightly at the younger boy.

"Will you at least keep me company in there? Showers don't take as long when there's someone to talk to. Please?"

The soprano blushed again. "Okay."

Sam couldn't believe how lucky he was that Kurt was sitting on the bench a row away from his shower cubicle. The brunette leaned against some lockers as he watched Sam clean up and listened to the blonde sing. Every now and then Sam would catch his eye and wink at the smaller boy, causing Kurt's face to burn with heat.

Kurt was mostly silent as he simply watched the blonde angel bathe. He knew he was supposed to be saying something as Sam washed up but couldn't bring himself to. Sam didn't seem to mind the silence coming from Kurt in the least. Nor did he mind the one-man audience he had. Sam made sure to keep his muscles flexed and his smile bright as he kept catching Kurt's eye.

"All done!" Sam announced happily, turning the water off.

Kurt returned Sam's smile as he tossed the blonde a towel. Sam dried himself off as best he could, smoothing the towel over his head. He made sure to keep his private half hidden while he toweled off. Wrapping the cotton around his waist, Sam stepped out of the stall and grinned at Kurt. The smaller boy felt his heart pound and his face flush as Sam moved towards him, coyly wiggling his hips as he made his approach.

"About time," Kurt teased, watching the blonde open his locker.

"Hush," Sam quipped, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Kurt lowered his eyes despite not wanting to so Sam could have a little privacy getting dressed. He could hear the rustling of cotton and then denim followed by what sounded like a belt buckle being fastened. The next thing he was aware of was Sam's warm baritone telling him he could look up.

Sam's smile greeted him when he did. Kurt shyly returned it as he plucked the towel off the open locker door and started dabbing it across Sam's broad chest. The blonde just grinned into Kurt's eyes as the brunette dried up the moisture Sam missed.

All too soon, Sam was dry and there was no real proper reason for him to be standing around shirtless. With a heavy heart, Sam pulled a T-shirt over his head and Kurt propped the sophomore's feet in his lap, pulling on the boy's rather interesting Spiderman socks and lacing his shoes up for him. He set Sam's legs down and reached over to smooth the bull's-eye over Sam's chest. If Kurt remembered, Sam was wearing this shirt when he auditioned for New Directions. The fashionista wasn't a fan of novelty T-shirts per se, but each time Sam wore this one, he couldn't help but find it cute.

"You ready to go?" Kurt asked.

Sam smiled, taking Kurt's hand. "Come on," he said.

"Hey, what is _she_ doing in here?" a cold voice sneered.

Kurt looked away from Sam's face and found Karofsky staring at them.

"What are you doing in here?" Sam countered, staring down Karofsky.

"I came in to get a workout and I see you two spreading your fairy dust around."

"What's your problem?" Sam demanded, feeling himself growing angry.

"_My_ problem is you sneaking little girls around. There are men in here, _real_ men, and things little girls shouldn't see," Karofsky sneered, glaring at Kurt.

"That was almost actually insulting of you. Good job," Kurt congratulated.

Karofsky sounded like a bull with the snort he let out and Sam stepped in front of him. "Why don't you leave him alone?"

_Oh, Sam…_

"What did you say, queer?" Karofsky sneered, turning his attention to Sam.

Sam moved further toward the bigger boy, standing directly in front of him. "I said leave him alone. I don't know what he did to piss you off so much but you're gonna stop it. Kurt's smaller than you; haven't you ever heard the expression 'pick on someone your own size'? You gotta problem with Kurt you take it up with me." Kurt couldn't help the shivers running up and down his spine as Sam's voice got dangerously low. "Leave. Him. _Alone._"

Kurt wanted to cry; he was so overcome with emotion. Now he understood perfectly _why_ Simon Evans nicknamed his eldest son 'champ.' Sam really was a champion, in every sense of the word.

"Whatever," Karofsky sneered, shouldering Sam out of his way. "Faggots," he glared as he walked by.

Sam slid his arm around Kurt's waist and guided him out of the locker room. Kurt stepped out into the hallway first with Sam right beside him. The walk to the auditorium was silent; the only sounds in the quiet hallway were their shoes on the floor.

"Sam?"

The blonde stopped near the double doors of the auditorium. He looked down at the brunette he was holding and was startled at the tears Kurt was releasing.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kurt looked up into Sam's worried eyes and gave the boy a watery smile. "Nothing's wrong, Sammy. Just— just everything you said back there. Thanks, Sam."

Sam gave that dopey little side smile Kurt liked and leaned down to kiss his boy. "It was nothing, angel."

The fashionista shook his head, his lips brushing against the wide expanse of Sam's mouth. "No. It was everything. It meant everything too. Thank you, Sam."

Sam just smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Kurt was in much better spirits by the time he got changed into his Dr. Frank-N-Furter costume. He was still a little mad at Mr. Schuester for making him play the transvestite but he wasn't as raw about it. The only thing making it all worth it was Sam playing opposite him. He couldn't help but think about how much fun he was going to have "making a man" out of Sam.<p>

"Oh, my God, Kurtie, look at how hot your dolphin is," Brittany whispered in his ear.

He looked over and the first thing he noticed was how quiet the stage had gone. The second thing was Sam walking up center stage wearing the shortest (and tightest) pair of gold lamé shorts he'd ever seen.

Oh, Dolce and Gabbana.

Sam cleared his throat and the very sound reverberated through Kurt's body.

"Mr. Schue?" Sam started. "Do you think I can maybe wear some board shorts or something? I'm scared I'm gonna be showing off some nuttage."

Kurt was too busy dealing with the short circuits in his brain and not drooling to listen to what Mr. Schue had to say to that in response. When he was able to breathe without sounding like it was a brand new occurrence to him, he noticed Brittany taking out her phone and snapping pictures of Sam's ass.

"Brittany!" Kurt whispered sharply.

The blonde looked up at Kurt with a guilty look on her face. "Send me a copy of that picture," he silently commanded.

Brittany nodded, so happy that her dolphin wasn't mad at her. She leaned over and showed Kurt the picture she managed to take and his smile said it all. Kurt couldn't have been more proud of his girl.

* * *

><p>For two weeks New Directions toiled away at rehearsals, catching the wrath of both Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins. When Mr. Schue walked in and announced the play was cancelled, everyone was up in arms about it. What was the whole point of it all? Why did they bother if they weren't going to get the chance to perform the play? How badly could they hurt Finn for walking around the school in his boxers?<p>

"How could we have been so blind?" Kurt asked as he snuggled against Sam's chest. "I should've known better. He's such a highly moralistic prig. There's no way he would've ever done _Rocky Horror_ if it hadn't been for her."

Sam had suggested they get out of town for the night and Kurt couldn't have agreed more. Picking up a couple pizzas (Kurt only put up a mild fight until Sam offered to buy a salad for them to share) the truck drove out of town and to the spot Kurt came to think of fondly as Star Hill. Sam had just smiled at Kurt and agreed it was a perfect name for their spot.

"Beats me. I guess it should've been obvious he was trying to get close to that redhead. I mean, we all do crazy things for love. But it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "I _did_ get to see you in those adorable little gold boxers."

Kurt felt Sam gently tighten his grip around his chest and could swear he felt the blonde blush. "You, uh, liked those, huh?"

The soprano pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed him the picture he'd caught Brittany taking.

"I guess you really did like 'em. Brit takes good pictures."

Kurt smiled.

"Hey, I got your something too," Sam said, gently pushing Kurt up and fumbling around in his pocket. Kurt turned around to see Sam pull out a small rectangular box. "It's a spare key to the lock," Sam announced, pulling off its lid. "So if you wanna come here and I'm not around, you won't have to climb the fence and ruin your clothes."

"You're giving me a key to your spot?" Kurt asked awestruck.

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm giving you a key to _our_ spot. You gotta remember I'm yours now. And what's mine is yours too."

"Thank you, Sam," Kurt whispered, pocketing the key and breathlessly kissing the blonde boy.

Kurt could swear as his eyes closed and his lips touched Sam's, he saw a flurry of shooting stars fly across his love-hazed mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: All done with this chapter, and man, was it both fun and kinda hard to write! I really hope y'all enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to let me know :)

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	6. Dinner Date

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 6: Dinner Date)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 10/01-11/07/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warning**: Boys loving boys. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: Oh, man, took me forever to get this done! I'm sorry you guys, but my muse ran away to Brazil, the Cape of Good Hope, took a small vacation in Japan and then hopped a rocket to Neptune! Only after promising him all the tequila in Mexico did I get him to come back so I could bonk him over the head and drag him across the border to take him home where he belongs ^^ Safe to say, he's back and I'm making him work hard to pay off the charges he racked up on my credit card. The prices you pay for a muse! Also, I'm sorry to all those I scared into thinking I abandoned this story. I promise you here and now that I will not! I plan to see and write this story through to the very end. Again, I apologize to all those who thought I turned my back on it. Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up alongside the curb of Sam's house and turned off the ignition. He leaned back in his seat and rested his hands in his lap, feminine decency forgotten. His second date with Sam had been on Friday and he was still riding off his high. Kurt still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Sam in his life. It had only been a good month and a half but it already felt like a lifetime to him. Kurt knew it should scare or ground him about how fast the feelings were coming, but the countertenor couldn't bring himself to care. Ever since Sam walked into McKinley High, everything seemed to go right.<p>

Sam poked his head out his bedroom window and waved Kurt toward the house when he caught the brunette's eye. He smiled as he watched Kurt get out of the Navigator and up the walkway to the house. Sam turned around to snatch the towel of his bed and finished drying off his hair. The blonde smiled when he heard the front door close and Kurt's hurried footsteps up the stairs. He made sure his jeans were zipped up before the bedroom door flew open.

The fashionista didn't expect the shirtless sight of his handsome boyfriend when he walked into the blue room. The cocky grin on Sam's face announced to Kurt that the blonde knew exactly what he was doing. Kurt decided to go for broke and let his eyes wash over Sam's broad, naked shoulders, his sinewy biceps and his rock-hard abs.

Glasz eyes focused in on Sam's beautiful face as the angelic blonde sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Good morning, angel," he greeted as he leaned down for a kiss.

_This is a great way to start the day! _"Good morning," Kurt responded as he wrapped his arms around Sam's tan neck and started kneading the blonde's shoulders.

"Mmm," Sam purred, smiling before closing his eyes and reveling in Kurt's massage. "I could get used to this."

"You like that, baby boy?" Kurt asked, watching Sam turn to putty beneath his hands.

Sam sighed. "Sure do."

Kurt smiled, leaning up on his tiptoes to Eskimo kiss Sam's lips. "Come on, handsome. We're going to be late for school."

Sam opened his eyes and smiled down at the delicate boy in his arms. "Do we have to?" he whimpered.

The fashionista smiled fondly at the blonde. "Yeah, we have to, I'm sorry. I'd rather stay here too."

Beautiful blue eyes bore into Kurt's and the pale-skinned teen couldn't believe how expressive they were. "We could."

Again, Kurt smiled. "Nice try. Come on, get dressed and let's go."

Sam pouted adorably as Kurt let him go. The blonde went to the closet while Kurt started making Sam's messy bed. Sam couldn't help but smile at Kurt as he watched the brunette move. He couldn't help but let the warmth in his chest burn at how domestic their relationship already felt. Here it was, not even three weeks into being an official couple and Kurt was making his bed like it was theirs. Sam had to calm himself into thinking of all the ways his sheets could've been messed up. Suddenly Sam saw his room as a studio apartment. He let a minutely small fantasy cloud over his mind of possibly living in one someday with Kurt. It was a nice feeling.

"Done," Kurt announced, smoothing his hands over the bedspread.

Kurt looked over to Sam to see nothing had changed with the shirtless blonde. Shaking his head with a fond smile on his face, Kurt marched over to the closet and pulled a T-shirt off its hanger. Pulling it over Sam's head, Kurt noticed it was the one he gave Sam after the jock had been slushied for the first time.

The fashionista guided Sam over to a dresser and tried his luck with the first drawer. Happily it contained Sam's socks and Kurt stopped mid-reach to admire his collection.

Sam had to blush as Kurt inspected ball after socked ball. The blonde knew his boyfriend was aware of what a major dork he is, but apparently he didn't know just how far his geekiness went.

Kurt just smiled as he grabbed at a random ball, plain black socks, and tossed them over to Sam. The footballer grinned goofily as he sat down on his newly made bed and pulled his Kurt-approved socks onto his feet. He wiggled his toes in delight as Kurt came over to him holding a pair of black Vans. Kurt rested Sam's feet in his lap and slipped the shoes on, lacing them up for the younger boy.

"Thanks," Sam said as he pecked a kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt rubbed his lips together and smiled. "You're welcome."

Sam took hold of his boyfriend's hand and guided him out of the room, grabbing his backpack and gym bag. Kurt just flushed and he let his man take charge of him, guiding him through the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. Kurt turned around while Sam locked his house up and closed his eyes, smiling as he held his head up for the weakening sun to warm his face. He felt something close in around him and he opened his eyes to see it was just Sam with his arms around his waist, pressing gentle kisses against his throat.

"What are you doing, beautiful?"

Kurt sighed, taking in a deep breath of morning air. "Nothing, just enjoying myself."

Sam pressed another kiss to Kurt's neck, trailing them up to his soft cheek. "Mmm."

"What are _you_ doing, handsome?" Kurt asked, voice becoming a little shaky as his knees began to wobble.

"Enjoying you," he whispered, voice even deeper than usual.

_Oh, Sam…_ Kurt whimpered, trying to think clearly but failing.

Kurt tried to gain control of himself and everything but Sam's big mouth was making it impossible. "Sam…"

"Kurt…" the blonde mumbled, nibbling at the elfin boy's ear.

"Okay, stud bucket, time's up," Kurt said, clearing his throat and finding the strength to regretfully push away from Sam and his masterful mouth.

Sam pouted as he reluctantly loosened his hold around his boyfriend's waist and let him go. "Alright, alright. I mean, if we _have_ to."

Kurt took Sam by the hand and led him to the trunk so he could put his bags away. "We can always come back after school," the soprano offered when the pair climbed into the Lincoln and buckled their seatbelts.

The jock sighed at the thought as Kurt started the car and pulled away from the curb. Sam reached over the console to hold Kurt's hand. The diva smiled as Sam's strong, long fingers weaved through his. Kurt didn't mind the silence as he navigated the Lincoln to school, breathing easily through the comfort Sam was making him feel. Kurt had three quarters of a mind to turn the car around multiple times but decided not to. He didn't need to chance the school calling his dad and reporting him absent. Burt was just slowly coming around to the fact that Kurt was dating. Ditching school to do GaGa knows what was _not_ a conversation Kurt was ready to have.

"We're here," Kurt announced, pulling into the school parking lot and searching for a spot.

"Yay," Sam glumly replied, squeezing onto Kurt's hand.

Kurt just grinned lightly as he drove the Navigator into a spot and killed the engine. Kurt tried to get his hand back but Sam wasn't having it. Boldly the brunette pulled the blonde over to him and planted a searing kiss to his pouty lips.

"Come on, Sammy," Kurt started, letting free Sam's guppy mouth. "Just a few hours of school and then we can go play."

"No we can't," Sam argued, releasing Kurt's hand and getting out of the sleek Navigator and moving towards the trunk. "I have practice after school."

Kurt frowned. _So that's why Sam had his gym bag with him._

Finding his voice and a potential solution to the problem, Kurt popped the hood and asked, "Do you think I could come and watch?"

Sam's heart thudded in his chest. "You wanna watch a football practice?"

The delicate teen reached over to rub the back of Sam's neck. "No. I want to watch _you_."

Cool blue eyes met glasz and Sam dragged Kurt against him for a kiss. His arms snaked around the brunette's waist and pulled him even closer. Kurt moaned as Sam's skillful tongue found its way inside his mouth and its owner smiled gently as he licked the slick oral cavity of its distinct flavor.

"So is that a yes?" Kurt sighed, dazed.

Sam smiled once more and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I'd love to have you come and watch. My cheerleader and my good luck charm? Talk about a recipe for success."

Kurt felt his body lax as he wrapped his arms around Sam, holding the blonde close to him.

"Guess I was right about those tennis balls," a voice announced.

Sam held Kurt at arm's length as both turned to the source of the words and came face to face with none other than Noah Puckerman.

"Puck?"

"Noah?"

Puck beamed as he tossed his arms around their shoulders. Sam quickly grabbed his and Kurt's bags before closing the trunk. The Jewish teen started leading them towards the school and Kurt locked the car via beeper as he was half-dragged away.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as the three of them walked inside the school.

"Paroled," Puck grinned, loving the attention the wallflowers were showing him.

"So the zoo was overcrowding?" Kurt asked as they walked through the sea of eyes.

Puck turned to Kurt and smirked. "I've missed you, princess."

Kurt blushed lightly. As much as he would never admit it, he maybe sort of missed Puck too. As much as one could miss a rather annoying itch before it goes away and returns. "Glad to be back?"

The Mohawk smiled; the twinkle in his eye unmistakable. "Yeah, princess, I am. It's good to be back."

New Directions members couldn't believe their eyes and ears when they saw and heard Puck walk into the choir room with Sam and Kurt in his arms.

"Puck?" Quinn breathed, not quite believing the Jewish teen was there in the room.

"Hey, Quinn," Puck said softly, loosening his hold around Sam and Kurt's shoulders.

Sam gently swung his own arm around Kurt's shoulder and led him to a set of seats. Everyone just sat and watched as the two quietly interacted.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam whispered.

Kurt just shrugged, finding the exchange between them fascinating. His eyes widened a little as Quinn tentatively walked into Puck's arms. A stray tear escaped her eye and Puck reached up to thumb it away.

"Puck!" Will's voice announced, breaking the oddly calming silence of the music room.

Quinn loosened herself from Puck's grip as he moved to shake Mr. Schue's hand.

"Welcome back, man."

Puck smiled an honest to God genuine smile. "It's good to be back."

* * *

><p>Sam hurried getting changed. He was excited and nervous at the same time, excited because Kurt was out there waiting to watch him practice and nervous for the same reason. It was such a weird blend of emotions. But it was clear (at least to him) that they were going to have a good practice because Kurt was out there on the bleachers. The blonde tried not to let his smile get too big so he quickly put on his helmet and headed out to the field.<p>

Kurt's eyes washed over player after player leaving the locker room. He waved to Finn as the boy saw him sitting at the bleachers and couldn't help but smile a little as Puck of all people waved up at him.

_Is it possible he actually grew up a little while he was locked up?_

Sam came out next and Kurt's heart jumped up into his throat at the sight of him. Sam's eyes immediately moved up the bleachers and he grinned like a goof through his mouth guard. Kurt waved down at him and Sam gave him a jaunty little wave before scrambling to find his spot on the field.

Kurt watched as the team started a display of jumping jacks, pushups and wind sprints. The entire time, Kurt kept his eyes focused on Sam. His heart began pounding when he noticed Sam's arms beginning to shine with sweat. His eyes watered slightly as he watched Sam's biceps strain under the force of his exercising. The very sight was making Kurt salivate.

Coach Beiste's whistle twittered and she pointed to the track. Sam's eyes caught Kurt's and the diva blushed as the blonde took off in a jog. Glasz eyes followed up his stirrup pant-clad legs to see the outline of Sam's jockstrap framing around the top of his thighs. Even though his inner supermodel would never approve of stirrup pants completely, he did appreciate the fact they left nothing to the imagination.

After five laps, Beiste blew her whistle and announced they were taking a break before practice. Kurt smiled as he made his way down the bleachers when Sam crooked his finger towards him. Kurt bounded down the steps with a bounce in his heart, stopping at the partition.

"Hey, cutie," Sam greeted, tugging off his helmet and looking up at the older boy.

Hey, yourself," Kurt responded, leaving over the railing and pressing a kiss to Sam's sweaty lips.

Sam rubbed his lips together in appreciation. "Enjoying yourself?"

Kurt smiled, pressing another kiss to Sam's sweet mouth. "Yeah. Who would've thought warm-ups could be so hot?"

The blonde grinned wolfishly. "Is that so? Seen something you liked?"

Kurt shook his head. "No," he started, watching Sam adorably arch an eyebrow. "I did see something I love though," he finished boldly.

Sam's other eyebrow shot up and his wild grin was replaced with a genuine smile. "Yeah?"

The fashionista mirrored Sam's smile, once again reaching over to give him a kiss. "Yeah, I did. Something tall, blonde and extremely handsome."

Kurt could practically feel the purr from the back of Sam's throat as the older boy reached up to him and melded his mouth into a deep kiss.

"Wanky!" a voice shrieked in delight.

Kurt groaned internally as he pulled away from Sam's delicious mouth and turned to face the interruption. Santana was walking towards them, pinky linked with Brittany and followed by Puck. The Mohawked teen smiled as he held out a cup of Gatorade in Kurt's direction.

"It's not poisoned or replaced with something else," Puck explained, nothing the apprehension in Kurt's eyes. "I just thought you could use a pick-me-up to keep up your energy."

Kurt blushed and Santana laughed. Sam took the cup from Puck and brought it up to his mouth, taking a sip. "Mmm, fruit punch."

That's all Kurt needed to quietly thank Puck for his rare thoughtfulness and liberate the cup from Sam's hand.

Beiste blew her whistle and Puck started walking away, waving at the two Cheerios! and the former. Sam gave Kurt one more kiss before waving to the blonde and Latina, jogging a little to catch up to Puck.

"What's going on with him?" Kurt asked, sitting down in the first row and joined now by his two favorite (well, more so Brittany) cheerleaders.

Brittany just stared off into space while Santana shrugged. "Beats me. Gotta say, the whole born-again good guy but still a badass thing he's got goin' on is kinda hot."

The blonde attached to her finger snapped herself out of wherever she was mentally and nodded.

Kurt smiled at the pair and rolled his eyes. Yeah, it was weird that Puck was suddenly acting like a human being but Kurt was thinking too much into it. Subconsciously he knew he shouldn't be too trusting of Puck because of how he used to be but being around Sam put him at ease. Being around Sam made the whole world feel like it was a safer place. His eyes tore away from the chattering Cheerios! to the field where Sam was tossing around a football with Mike. Kurt smiled at the sight of the cute blonde and smiled even wider when Sam turned his head and waved at him.

_How is a man like him even real?_

* * *

><p>The water cascading over his shoulders and down his back felt wonderful as Sam stood under the shower spray. His muscles began to relax under the pressure of the hot water. He purposefully stayed behind to help put the training equipment away so he could have free reign of the locker room.<p>

He smiled as he glanced over his shoulder, the image his eyes were on burning heat through his chest. There Kurt sat on the same bench as last time, the spot perfect for admiring Sam's upper body. Only this time, Kurt wasn't shy or sneaking coveted glances. His eyes remained focused on Sam's slick torso and he wasn't ashamed at all at what he was doing. Sam kept looking over his shoulder and smiling, noticing the light flashing in Kurt's eyes or how the brunette kept worrying his lips together, giving them a little lick every now and then. Sam had to admit: he liked the attention he was receiving and enjoyed giving the diva a little show at the same time.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked with an amused smile pulling at his lips when Sam gave his arms a little flex.

Sam smiled back at him, washing away the last of the suds and turning off the water. "Gotta say I am. Are you?"

"I'm glad," Kurt answered, watching Sam dry off. "And yes, I am."

"So what are you doing?" Sam asked, wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the stall.

Kurt looked up from Burt's text message and offered the boy a warm smile. "Uh, nothing. Just texting my dad."

Sam nodded, making his way to his locker. "Did you wanna do something? Maybe… come to my house and watch a movie?"

Kurt smiled again, finding it a little difficult to breathe with the warmth burning in his lungs but not really caring at the moment. "I'd love to!"

Sam smiled back. "Have you ever seen _Avatar_?"

* * *

><p>Kurt opened a fresh bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and popped one in his mouth. He had to admit: <em>Avatar<em> wasn't so bad. But since he was being so honest, his eyes were more focused on Sam and the adorable facial expressions he was making than the movie on TV. Sam was a lot cuter than the creatures on Pandora; the way his eyes were focused on the screen with undeterred attention.

The credits started rolling when Kurt reached into the popcorn bowl and met Sam's hand instead. He blushed when his hand met Sam's but the blonde didn't let his go. Kurt looked up and Sam smiled at him, moving the bowl out of the way to pull Kurt's lithe body up against him. Sam marveled in how incredible it felt having Kurt next to him, how good Kurt's body felt and how perfectly Kurt fit beside him.

"Enjoy the movie?" Sam asked, pressing a kiss into Kurt's coif.

Kurt nodded, snuggling further into Sam's side. "Yeah, I did. It was good. Do you think I can pick the next one?"

Sam smiled at the thought of more movie dates with Kurt. "Yeah, that would be awesome. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, how about coming to dinner at my house on Saturday?" Kurt questioned, bypassing the original question altogether. "Since you're my boyfriend now, my dad wants to meet you in that capacity."

"Meet? But your dad already knows me."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, he wants you at our house on Saturday so he can intimidate you about what'll happen in case you hurt me."

Sam smirked. "You think he'd be happy someone actually likes his son and wants to date him."

"You really don't know my dad," Kurt scoffed.

"Okay, maybe I don't," Sam admitted. "But give me a chance to make him like me. I like you, so I want him to like me too."

Kurt reached up and grabbed around Sam's neck, pulling the blonde against him for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Sam asked when Kurt stopped worrying his lips between his teeth.

Kurt smiled against Sam's mouth, half-nibbling the blonde's big lips. "For being so perfect. You're like my Superman."

Sam's eyes were shining with delight at Kurt's description. "Superman?"

Kurt's eyes hooded minutely as he looked up at Sam. "Yeah, Sam the Superman."

Sam's lips met his and Kurt's hands flew into Sam's blonde tresses. His fingers weaved through the cornflower hair as Sam massaged his tongue over Kurt's. Kurt's iPhone buzzed and he reluctantly pulled away from Sam.

"Your dad?" Sam inquired, resting his forehead gently against Kurt's and seeking out the iPhone with his blue eyes.

Kurt nodded. "My dad's really adamant about having you over for dinner."

The jock pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips and smiled. "Then I'll be there bright and early."

* * *

><p>Sam didn't think it was possible to feel so nervous when it came to something like dinner. Yet as he stood on the threshold of Kurt's house with a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand, he was. For hours he'd torn through his room working on the perfect dinner date outfit. Never before had he been so conflicted about what to wear. He wanted something he thought both Burt and especially Kurt would approve of.<p>

Rochelle and Simon had finally taken pity on their eldest son and helped him out. Simon suggested his best black jeans because slacks were way too formal. Rochelle selected a green and white button down she had always found adorable and if she was right, so would Kurt.

A finger pressed the doorbell and Sam wanted to run as far as his black Vans would take him. The door opened after eight heart attack inducing seconds (not like he was counting or anything!) and Kurt's greeting smile was all it took to calm his nerves.

"Hi, Kurt," Sam sighed, handing him the bouquet.

Kurt's eyes brightened as he accepted the roses and pulled Sam against him in a kiss.

"Interesting how some things won't change," Burt's voice announced over Kurt's slender shoulder.

Sam blushed as his eyes flew open and Kurt failed to suppress his laughter as his lips were shocked away from Sam's. The tomato-red blonde chanced a glance at Burt's face, slightly at ease that the older Hummel didn't look murderous.

Burt extended a hand with an amused smile on his face. "Sam! Good of you to join us."

"Be nice," Kurt quietly chided, discreetly elbowing Burt in the gut as Sam shook his hand.

The two Hummels stepped aside to let Sam in. Kurt couldn't figure out what Sam wanted to do more, pee his pants or run away screaming. He took hold of Sam's large hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Handing Burt the bouquet, Kurt visually commanded his father to put them in water. Kurt let go of Sam's hand and helped the blonde out of his jacket.

"You look really handsome," Kurt whispered from behind Sam, pressing a kiss behind the blonde's ear.

Sam shivered at the fashionista's contact and relaxed a little more. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Just relax," Kurt said as the blonde turned around. "There's nothing you need to be nervous about."

The footballer wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist and pecked a gentle kiss to the brunette's lips. "I know. I just want to make a good impression with your dad."

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry, you will. Now let's get in there and no matter what, don't worry. I'll be by your side the whole time."

True to his word, Sam's hand had stayed in Kurt's except when the blonde needed to eat. Burt for the most part was content to enjoy the roast chicken Kurt had made earlier in the evening. All week he'd heard nothing but "Be nice to my boyfriend!" and now that it was Saturday it felt like it was all worth it. He still planned on drilling the kid as best he could, but Kurt's cooking was softening him up.

"Gotta hand it to you Kurt, this is really good," Burt smiled, cutting himself another piece of chicken.

"Thanks, Daddy," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, Kurt, this is really great," Sam added, reaching discreetly for Kurt's thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kurt blushed. "Thanks, Sam," he replied, scooping more string beans onto his and Sam's plates.

His eyes shot up to Burt's face and he couldn't find any malice or anger in his father's eyes. If anything, it looked like Burt was contemplating something.

Out in the living room, Sam was trying real hard to play it cool while Burt sat in the recliner. He'd hoped he'd never have to have this conversation in the vain attempt to keep Kurt his little boy forever, but he couldn't deny it now: Sam was an okay guy. Sam was the guy who apparently had no problems hanging out in public with Kurt. Sam, as told by Kurt through his angry tears, had taken a slushie to the face and it hadn't stopped him from wanting to be around Kurt or the Glee Club. Sam was the one who stood up against that Karofsky bastard, gave him his letterman jacket after the Titans had won their first game and asked Kurt to be his boyfriend. Like it or not (and even if he'd only admit it to himself, he did), Sam Evans may just be the best thing to ever happen to his son.

"So," Burt's deep voice rumbled, startling the antsy blonde.

Sam looked up from staring at the coffee table to Burt's face, the man only taking a small amount of pleasure at the fear misting up in Sam's eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, kid, I'm not gonna bite," Burt commanded, trying to be as gentle as possible (but totally for Kurt's sake).

The blonde nodded, releasing a final tremor before squeezing his clasped hands between his thighs.

"Look, I'm just gonna say this: I like you, kid."

Sam felt like he developed whiplash. "What?"

Burt turned around more in the recliner to face the boy. "You're an okay kid, Sam. You've got a good head on your shoulders and you genuinely care about Kurt. He'll kill me for saying this but since you've come into the picture, he's been nothing but happy. More smiles and less drama; I feel like I have the Kurt who was around when his mom was alive. That matter to me, kid. I want more of that Kurt around and I know in large part, you're responsible for that."

The blonde's head was reeling at the information Burt supplied him with. His head wasn't spinning fast enough to miss that Burt was giving him the paternal seal of approval.

"It matters to me too, sir. I really do like Kurt. He makes me happy and I just want to do the same."

Burt nodded. "Why don't you go and check on Kurt?"

Sam smiled, keeping the minimal action from pulling at his lips too much as he stood up. The blonde followed the smells of coffee and lemon cake as he pushed past the kitchen door. What he didn't expect to see was Kurt leaning against the wall with a watery smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kurt?" Sam whispered, reaching out to the smaller boy.

Kurt's eyes flashed open and unshed tears brimmed along his eyelids and fell down his cheeks.

"You okay, dude?"

The smaller boy molded himself into Sam's embrace and nuzzled into Sam's strong chest.

"I'm perfect, Sam," Kurt sighed. "I'm just so happy. My dad likes you. I've been so scared this whole week thinking he wouldn't but he does. That matters to me. The most important man in my life approves of the second. It's all I could ask for."

Sam smiled brilliantly, catching Kurt's lips in a kiss. "It's all I could've asked for too."

Kurt's arms wrapped around Sam's trim waist and he smiled at the boy he was holding. He looked at the silver serving tray laden with plates of cake and coffee cups. "Do you think you could help me with the coffee and cake?"

The blonde smiled. "Sure thing, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This was originally intended to be a combination of three episodes but that didn't work and that's why my muse escaped from his cage :( In the meantime, I've been too busy pleasuring various appendages of my anatomy (my nipples have simultaneously filed restraining orders against me [la awkward]) over the fact that Chord MAH-MOTHERFUKKIN'-FUTURE-HUSBAND-BEEOTCHES! ^^ Overstreet is coming back to Glee! That and they've cast Smallville hottie John Schneider to play his daddy. Hubba-hubba! That's a whole lotta hunk for one small TV set! :D I sure hope mine doesn't explode when December 6th rolls around ^^

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	7. Kiss Me?

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 7: Kiss Me?)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 11/17-11/29/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warning**: Boys loving boys, understanding (i.e. open-minded) people, and slight homophobic actions. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: Everyone, go and read jono74656's story _In EightPart Harmony_! I guarantee thinking about Kurt or those blue blooded Warblers the same way again will NEVER happen! And you'll thank yourselves for that ^^

* * *

><p>Kurt felt good. Like died and gone to heaven kind of good. The water pounding against his skull beat away the tension that had been fluxing throughout his body all night. After dessert, Burt had stood, shook Sam's hand, bid them both a good night, and cleaned away the dishes. Kurt had waited an agonizing two minutes, thirteen seconds before hearing Burt's footsteps on the stairs. When the bedroom door closed, Kurt turned around to Sam and pounced on him, sending them straight onto the couch.<p>

To say Sam was surprised was an understatement. To say he didn't mind the forcefulness of his boyfriend was apparent when his uncomfortably hard hardness nudged into Kurt's belly. To say Kurt was minutely shocked and then ravenous with lust was another understatement. Kurt's tongue darted further inside the blonde's wet mouth, licking away all traces of coffee, cake, and that undiluted _Sam_ flavor he couldn't get enough of.

"So you're happy?" Sam asked in a daze when he and Kurt were no longer attached at the mouth.

The brunette laughed and shook with glee, Sam strengthening his hold around the small of Kurt's back. "Yeah, I'm really happy, Sam. My dad likes you. He approves of you too; that's the best thing. It's all I could ask for."

Sam looked into Kurt's shining eyes and smiled. "Then it's all I could ask for," he said, pressing his lips back to Kurt's where they belonged.

Kurt sighed, turning off the water and squeezing the remaining H2O out of his hair. Opening the glass door, Kurt reached toward the bar for his towel, marveling in the feel of the thick cotton. Carefully he dabbed the beads of moisture away before slipping into his bathrobe. Kurt turned the door handle and left the bathroom, the steam following him out.

The countertenor rummaged through a drawer for some clothes and grabbed Sam's letterman when he was done. He dressed quickly and bundled up in the jacket, hopping into bed and snuggling under the covers. Kurt reached out for his phone and opened up the text Sam had sent while he was relaxing.

{Made it home, 1 piece. Waiting for u}

The brunette smiled as he typed out his response. {I'm here, Sam. Glad you're okay.}

{define "okay"} the blonde replied after a few seconds.

{My dad didn't shoot you. That has to count for something.}

Sam's reply took a moment and Kurt couldn't help picturing Sam hopefully under the covers of his cute _Star Wars_ sheets with his phone in hand just like him. {i feel like i'm gunna hava haert atakc. Is that mornal?}

Kurt frowned as he took a minute to comprehend Sam's dyslexic text.

_Poor baby_, he thought.

{Just take a deep breath and remember that you're safe in your cute blue room and my dad is here at home where he can't hurt you.}

{Youre rite baby, thanx! I nedeed that}

The fashionista smiled. {You're welcome, Sammy! I'm going to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow.}

{G'night, baby. Sweet dreams. I love you}

Kurt's eyes widened and his heart stopped. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't just seeing things but with every blink, the words didn't change. Sam had said it (albeit text) but he'd said it nonetheless. I love you. Those words were right there for Kurt to read and he didn't even have to say them first.

Blinking away a few tears, Kurt brought his phone up to his lips and brushed a kiss against the screen, concentrating all his heart over the three words Sam had texted. {I love you too, Sam. Sweet dreams. I'll see you Monday.}

Satisfied, Kurt plugged in his cell and set it down, turning off the bedside lamp. Unbeknownst to him as sleep started shutting down his mind for the night, a boy in another Lima household kissed a cell phone screen before putting it away as well.

* * *

><p>The rumble of a truck alerted Kurt to Sam's arrival. Smiling, the brunette picked up his stuff and headed for the door. Sam hopped out of the cab and leaned against the passenger side, watching the front door of the white house open. Kurt crossed the threshold and the first thing he saw was Sam looking sexier than any man had the right to.<p>

Sam felt the brilliance of Kurt's eyes roving over him before the countertenor turned around to lock the door. The jock stepped away from the truck and quietly marched up the walkway.

Kurt turned around and walked face-first into Sam's broad chest. The brunette smiled as he felt Sam's muscled arms wrap themselves around his waist. A kiss was pressed into his hair and the boy found himself looking up at the blonde. Sam smiled down at his boyfriend a bussed a kiss to his lips. Kurt grinned against Sam's mouth as the guppy lips stretched over his, taking his breath away.

"Good morning," Kurt greeted, feeling a little lightheaded.

Sam smiled again. "Morning, baby."

Now it was Kurt's turn to smile. He loved how good Sam made him feel, how bold he felt taking the blonde's big hand in his and walking with him to his truck. Kurt giggled when Sam opened the door and helped him in, taking his satchel for him as well. The giggling brunette climbed up and accepted his bag back from the jock. He shared a smile with Sam before the blonde closed the door and moseyed on over to the driver's side.

Kurt's hand found its way into Sam's after the ignition turned. His head rested against the seatback and his eyes were focused on the driving blonde.

"Stop staring, you're gonna distract me," Sam teased as they neared a stoplight, noticing the brunette from the corner of his eye.

"I can't help it," Kurt replied, feeling his lips pulling up to a smile. "You're more fun to watch than the road."

Sam's eyes met his and the brunette smiled.

"You're certainly better-looking too," he whispered under his breath.

The athlete caught the tail end of what his boyfriend said and admired the blush on Kurt's cheeks. Before the light turned, Sam brought Kurt's hand up to his big lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

Kurt sighed when Sam's mouth connected with his hand, the action sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Why are you so good to me?" Kurt asked when the light changed, the truck lurching forward.

Sam smirked. "Because you're worth it," he responded, sincerity lacing his words.

The fashionista blushed deeper, subconsciously squeezing Sam's hand.

"Thank you, Sam," Kurt whispered, a stray tear falling from his eye.

Sam watched the teardrop slip from Kurt's eyes and he moved his hand up to thumb it away. Kurt kept his hold on the bigger hand in his and wouldn't let go when Sam started to move their entwined hands back to their original position. The diva held Sam's hand against his chest and was sure Sam could feel his pounding heart. Sam's fingers stretched over the small expanse of chest and Kurt lifted his other hand over Sam's, his heartbeat gaining momentum.

Kurt was pretty sure he was going to wet himself by the time the truck maneuvered into the school parking lot. The brunette lunged himself at Sam once the truck was parked, unbuckling the boy's seatbelt and pulling him on top of him.

Sam moaned into Kurt's mouth when the little fashionista pulled him down on him, hands flying up around Sam's neck and refusing to let go.

"Do you know how hard it's gonna be concentrating today?" Sam asked when he broke away for a breath.

"You have trouble concentrating?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "I usually spend time thinking… well, thinking about doing things like this with you. How can I focus in class knowing the real thing is better than fantasy?"

Kurt, at this point, was blushing too hard to think about something to say. Instead, he reached up a hand to stroke along Sam's jaw and smiled. Sam calmed down long enough to press his lips into Kurt's and tune out the rest of the world.

"Do you know how much I love when you kiss me?" Kurt asked when Sam pulled his trouty mouth away.

Sam smirked. "How much?"

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Sam's mouth and let go with an audible _smack!_, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. "That much."

The blonde grinned wolfishly before picking himself and Kurt up. "Come on. We should get to class."

* * *

><p>"What's up with you?"<p>

Kurt was shaken out of his daydreams by Artie's voice. The brunette shook his head to clear his thoughts away. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Really, boo?" Mercedes asked, forking a lone tater tot. "'Cause you were just drooling a little in your soup there."

Kurt reached his hand up to his mouth and sure enough, there was some drool trickling down his chin. Talk about embarrassing. And completely unattractive. He reached over with his other hand for a napkin to clean himself up.

"I promise I'm fine. I'm just… thinking."

"About what?" Tina asked.

The fashionista turned to face the Goth when the words dried up in his throat.

Sam was making his way over to their table, tray in one hand and a smile stretched lightly across his handsome face. Kurt watched as the blonde's hips sauntered a little, the Greek god among men brightening up the dim little cafeteria.

Artie and Tina turned to see what made their friend clam up like that and smirked at each other when they saw Sam.

"Hey, guys," Sam greeted, pulling out the chair next to Kurt and sitting down.

"Hi, Sam," Artie, Mercedes and Tina replied in unison.

"Hi, Kurt," Sam turned to the brunette and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, oblivious to the cafeteria inhabitants.

"H-He-He-H-H-He-Hey, Sam," Kurt sputtered, half-shocked and half-proud at Sam's display of public affection.

The nerd, the sassy sistah, and the Asian chick were all heavily amused by their tongue-tied friend.

"Here, I snagged you another bowl of fruit salad – I know how much you like it," Sam responded in kind, handing a plastic container his boyfriend's way.

Kurt shook himself out of his daze and accepted the bowl from Sam gratefully. He looked over at his friends and watched them all make kissy faces and goo-goo eyes. Silently he asked the ground to swallow him up and prayed to GaGa Sam wouldn't see what his now-former friends were doing.

Luckily, the jock was too invested in his lunch to notice the spectacle going on around him. Sam looked up obliviously at Kurt and took the smaller boy's hand on his. Kurt beamed when he picked up a fork and commenced eating left-handed. No longer caring about their surroundings, Kurt forked a piece of pineapple and held it up to Sam's mouth, feeling a deep sense of pleasure from feeding Sam when the blonde accepted it.

Tina wanted to coo, instantly reminded of Sam's first day as the scene played out in front of her. It warmed her dark heart to see someone reciprocating Kurt's affection, and with gusto. She meant what she said almost two months ago when she voiced her approval of Sam to Kurt and Mercedes. In these last months, Sam had stepped up repeatedly to prove himself at McKinley and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Tina was ashamed to internally admit she had her initial doubts about the blonde when they first met him but she was happy to be proven wrong.

Mercedes was watching the eye flirting with avid fascination. It could be almost described (their actions around each other) as a soap opera, except there weren't any skanks in waiting to try and steal Sam away because if no one knew by now, the boy- no, the man, was one hundred percent gay. She loved it, loved seeing how happy Kurt was with Sam and vice versa. Mercedes especially loved seeing how bright and open Kurt's eyes were. While most people wore their hearts on their sleeves, Kurt's wore his in his eyes. It was always easy telling what Kurt was feeling because his eyes said it all. Whenever she looked in them now, she saw happiness and love. Best of all, she saw a Kurt who was vibrant and not as scared of the world and most importantly, full of life. The boy she knew pre-Sam was guarded with his emotions and cautious with his feelings, scared of really expressing anything. Mercedes knew it was because of the handsome eye candy that she was being introduced to the man her best friend always wanted to be, the one hidden away behind the ice princess mask.

Artie couldn't find words or mathematical equations to sum up how good it felt seeing his best friend since preschool so carefree and happy. Too many times, he'd seen Kurt get knocked down for being himself and it hurt. Kurt was the bravest boy Artie knew and to see him punished for it was sometimes too much. While Artie usually wished he could walk again around the anniversary of his accident, the times he wished he could walk so he could fight came when he saw Kurt being whaled on. He hated not being able to help him, confined to his wheelchair. Artie felt like a bad friend for not asking Kurt if he was still being bullied. He had to find out about everything from Tina, who shared with him all that Kurt told her about Karofsky's verbal abuse and Sam stepping up for him. True, it cemented the fact that Sam was a true dude and had Kurt's back no matter what but the handicapped boy still felt bad finding out all of this secondhand.

"Could those two be any cuter?" Tina whispered to Mercedes.

The black girl just smiled and watched the pair hold hands and eat.

The lunch bell rang and it startled Kurt and Sam. Sam gave the elfin teen's hand a gentle squeeze before collecting their combined garbage with his other. Sam stood up with his hand still in Kurt's and the brunette was kicked in the gut with nerves. There was no way someone wouldn't notice their entwined hands, just like Sam didn't notice that he practically pulled Kurt out of his seat, the ex-Cheerio! not wanting to get up. Discreetly, he tried pulling his hand out of Sam's.

"Yeah, baby?" Sam asked, dumping the garbage in the trash can and placing both their trays on the rack above it, thinking Kurt was trying to get his attention.

Kurt was silent and Sam got concerned. "What's the matter, Kurt?"

"Nothing. I just—"

"What?" Sam questioned, not understanding what was going on.

Kurt looked down at their hands and suddenly it made perfect sense to him. Sam let go of his boyfriend's hand and tossed his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"What do I have to do to convince you I'm not ashamed of you or of being your boyfriend?"

Kurt was struck wordless as he just shook his head and cuddled closer to Sam, falling a bit more in love with the blonde. The baritone pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair and walked him out of the cafeteria and straight into a slushie facial.

Sam couldn't fathom his anger as he wiped a hand over his face, his arm still wrapped around Kurt's shoulder, only now protectively. Kurt felt something thin whipping across his face and when it rubbed over his eyes, he noticed it was Tina holding a stack of paper napkins and using them to clean off him and Sam.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mercedes demanded, shoving Karofsky in the chest.

The bigger footballer was just standing there with that condescending smirk on his face. Kurt, despite not being brave enough and knowing so, wanted badly to punch him in the face. Instead, his heart leapt in delight at the sight of Coach Beiste and Sue Sylvester barreling silently down the hall. Just like the first time Sam had been slushied, Beiste grabbed Karofsky by the arm and walked him away.

"Aretha, Wheels, Asian, get them cleaned up," Sue ordered, clapping her hands and demanding the students watching the spectacle get lost before she tossed them all in detention.

Wordlessly, Mercedes stepped between Sam and Kurt and starting walking them into the nearest girls' bathroom.

"GET OUT!" Mercedes screamed at a Cheerio! who emerged from a stall.

The Cheerio! squeaked and fled. If Kurt was in the mood, he might have found himself laughing at the terrified look on the girl's face.

Mercedes left Sam and Kurt standing while she pulled out some chairs. Kurt reached over to grab Sam's hand, not caring if there was any slushie on it. Sam looked over at the thin brunette and pressed his lips against his in a sticky, sugary kiss. Kurt shivered in shock and arousal when Sam licked over his mouth, the blonde smiling in glee.

"What was that for, white boy?" Mercedes asked, hand on hip and eyebrow cocked.

"He tasted good, like blueberries," Sam replied, giving Kurt's lips another lick.

Kurt laughed outrageously when Sam's tongue tickled his mouth. He could suddenly picture Sam as a hyperactive (and completely adorable) puppy. Kurt reached out to pet Sam's head, grinning when Sam lightly nipped at his slushied nose.

The bathroom door pushed open to reveal Tina wheeling Artie inside. Kurt noticed his satchel and Sam's gym bag on the boy's lap.

"How did you get our stuff?" Sam asked, stealing the question away from Kurt.

Artie grinned as he wheeled himself over to the sink and set their bags down. "I got mad skills, yo."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Sam fist-bumped him.

Tina crooked her finger at Kurt and the brunette followed her instructions, sitting down so she could start washing his hair. Mercedes did the same with Sam and soon the sounds of hot running water and shampoo caps opening filled the quiet air.

"It's really clean in here," Artie commented, looking around. "I wish the boys' bathrooms were this clean."

Mercedes and Tina shared a smirk as they began running conditioner through their charges' hair. Tina dried off her hands and rummaged in Kurt's bag for a moist towelette compact. She handed one to Sam and the next to Kurt. Their jobs done, Mercedes and Tina went outside to stand guard while Artie took over cleanup.

Sam immodestly pulled his soiled short over his head, mindful of his clean face and hair. Kurt paused unbuttoning his and stared. Those phenomenal pecs; those wide, strong shoulders; those bulky biceps and those steel hard abs. How Kurt got to be so lucky was beyond him.

Artie snapped his fingers and Kurt unwillingly tore his eyes away from Sam's perfect body. The geek chic boy pointed up to his eyes and chided, "He's up here, Kurt."

Kurt turned a shade of fuchsia and Sam busted up laughing. The brunette was now staring at his feet and noticed a new pair of shoes breaching his vision. A finger tucked itself under his chin and his head lifted up, meeting Sam's eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. Artie's just jealous because all he's allowed to do is look," Sam said, sticking his tongue out at the other brown-haired boy.

The fashionista sniggered, looking into the love radiating from Sam's beautiful blue eyes. He reached up on tiptoe to give the blonde a kiss while said blonde finished unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Kurt's eyes hooded a little as Sam pulled the soiled material down his bare shoulders and away from his torso.

Artie gathered the fallen garments from the floor and took his time turning around to put them away in a Ziploc bag.

Kurt was drinking in the handsome sight of his boyfriend whose arms had found their way around his waist. He'd seen Sam shirtless before, but this was the first time Sam was seeing him without a top. He wondered what the blonde was thinking as he watched Sam's eyes looking him over and felt Sam's hands gently rubbing up and down his bare back.

Sam trailed his nose along Kurt's jaw and the brunette was finding it hard to breathe. Slowly, Kurt ran his hands up Sam's arms, skimmed his biceps and wrapped them around his neck, resting his arms on Sam's broad shoulders.

The blonde smiled as he looked into Kurt's eyes, heart pounding at all the love and trust he was seeing. Kurt slipped his hand away from Sam's neck and brought it to his ribcage, feeling the love muscle pounding away beneath his pecs.

Artie cleared his throat and Kurt became conscious to his surroundings once more. Sam loosened his hold against Kurt's lithe body but didn't physically let go. Both turned to the chaired boy who was holding clean shirts in his hands, a grin stretched across his face. Kurt quickly accepted the spare shirt and buttoned it up. Sam just smirked at Artie as he pulled his T-shirt over his head.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, are you okay?" Mercedes asked as they gathered for Glee. "You're looking a little green."<p>

Kurt stopped playing with Sam's hand to check out the Spanish teacher. Mercedes had a point. He did look green.

Will turned around to face the room and the sight almost brought him to his knees. A little black girl he could only assume was Mercedes was looking at him with a concerned expression. A little brunette and blonde were holding hands and smiling at each other. There were three girls dressed as Cheerios!, two small Asians holding hands like the blonde and brunette boys, a little Artie in a wheelchair and Rachel wearing an age-appropriate outfit holding a tall boy's hand. He quickly shook his head and was faced with the Gleeks he'd come to know.

"Uh, you know I think that'll do for today. Go home, everyone."

There was an undercurrent of confusion as everyone gathered their stuff, Mr. Schuester having already hightailed it out of the room.

Kurt slipped his satchel strap over his shoulder and didn't even flinch when Sam grabbed his hand, walking out of the room holding it. Kurt gave it a comforting squeeze and Sam returned it.

"So what do you want to do, beautiful?"

The pair stepped out of the warm hallway and was attacked by the cold world. Kurt shivered a bit and Sam let go of his hand, took off his track jacket and slipped it over Kurt's shoulders. The brunette tried protesting but Sam wasn't hearing it. Sam wrapped his arm around the boy's slim shoulder and Kurt slipped his around Sam's waist, silently blessing the cold.

"We could watch movies at my house, order a pizza," the delicate teen suggested, unlocking the Navigator.

Sam smiled, getting into the car and closing the door. "That's a good idea. The weather's perfect for it."

Kurt was pleased. He reached over to Sam and pressed a kiss into the boy's cheek. Sam grinned bashfully at him, taking the keys from him and starting the car. Kurt reached out for his hand and melted a little as he held it. Quickly (carefully!) Kurt backed the Lincoln out of its spot and headed in the direction of his house once he was clear of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Sam's lips were practically glued to Kurt's as he lay on top of the brunette. The aroma of pizza wafted through the basement and combined with the scent of Sam's Old Spice, Kurt didn't think cheese pizza could ever get sexier. He wasn't about to complain; all he wanted to do was concentrate on Sam on top of him.<p>

Kurt slid his hands under Sam's shirt, feeling him grow aroused at the muscles he was feeling. His fingers brushed along hard abs, giving them a little tickle. Sam chuckled as Kurt's fingers went higher, the chuckle drying up as Kurt found his chest. The brunette slipped his fingers a little higher, catching the blonde's nipples between the V of his pointer and middle fingers. The athlete was struggling to stay focused as Kurt closed and opened his fingers around his nipples, the delicious sensation making him delirious with lust.

The front door opened up above and Burt's voice called out for Kurt. Sam's hormones calmed down rapidly, making him feel as if he had been doused in ice water. Regrettably, he quickly clambered off the brunette and grabbed a piece of pizza, agonizingly pretending the last hour of them making out hadn't happened.

"Kurt? You down there, buddy?" Burt called up from the basement's landing.

Kurt sighed quietly, one hand holding Sam's and the other reaching out for his glass of Diet Pepsi. "Yeah, Dad, we're down here."

Sam's eyes grew a little as Burt's heavy feet started descending the steps. He turned to Kurt who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"There you are. Hey, Sam."

"Hi, Mr. Hummel."

"Hi, Daddy."

"So what are you two up to?" Burt asked, suspecting a million and one different things.

Kurt looked at the glass in his hand, the pizza box on the small coffee table and _Victor/Victoria_ playing on the TV.

"Watching a movie," Kurt answered, hating how it sounded like a question. He hadn't paid Julie Andrews _any_ attention since starting the DVD.

Burt's eyes flashed between Kurt and the blonde holding his hands. "Okay. Are you staying for dinner, kid?"

Sam's eyes grew wider and he turned to Kurt, the brunette doing his best to convey visually the choice was his.

"That'd be nice. Thanks, Mr. Hummel," Sam replied, turning to face the mechanic.

"Sure thing, kid," Burt responded, turning on his heel to head back upstairs. "I'll get started on it."

"Okay, Daddy."

* * *

><p>Sam found it odd that a woman was sitting at Mr. Schue's desk when he walked in to Spanish class the next day. He sat beside Mercedes who looked just as confused.<p>

"Guess you were right about Schue being sick," Sam said as he started pulling out his Spanish book.

Mercedes nodded, glancing at the blonde and wondering who she was. "So how are things going with you and Kurt?"

The blonde flushed an attractive shade of red and Mercedes found herself stifling her laughter. "That good, huh?"

Sam grinned bashfully and Mercedes instantly understood why Kurt loved his smile so much. "Yeah. Yeah, we had dinner last night. It was awesome and terrifying at the same time."

"How is that possible?"

"Burt invited me," Sam clarified. "When he wasn't eating he was glaring. If Kurt wasn't there I probably would've bolted."

Mercedes reached out a sympathetic hand and grabbed Sam's. "Listen, Burt's only that way because he cares too much about Kurt. Boys in this town have done nothing but harass Kurt for being himself since he was eight years old. Burt was the only man Kurt had to depend on. Tina and I both know you like him and he's wild about you. Keep being you cute, dorky self, keep being good to Kurt and Burt will love you too. Just remember that we all got your back."

Sam smiled as the blonde at Mr. Schuester's desk stood up and clapped her hands together. _"Silencio, por favor." (Quiet, please.)_

The class quieted down and the blonde woman smiled. _"¡Gracias__! Hola, clase, __mi nombre es __Señorita __Holliday. Estaré aquí mientras Señor Schuester es hogar enfermo. ¿Cómo estás?" (Thank you! Hello, class, my name is Miss Holliday. I'll be here while Mr. Schuester is home sick. How are you?)_

Most of the class looked up at Señorita Holliday with confusion and Sam felt bad for her. All through class Sam did his best to concentrate with Mercedes' help. Sam had to wonder if Mr. Schuester was going to be out for a while, who would run Glee club? Sectionals was coming up; they needed someone to lead them.

"Miss Holliday?" Sam asked as class let out, Mercedes standing beside him.

_"¿Sí?" (Yes?)_

"We'd like to talk to you about running Glee Club for a while."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the music room and immediately slipped on the floor, being caught by Mike.<p>

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, feeling heart calm down a little as Mike guided him to his seat.

"We heard there's a substitute in Spanish," Santana said, squirting more soap that Puck handed her on the floor. "Mercedes and your man are trying to get her to run Glee while Schue's out sick."

"So you're spraying the floor with soap… why?"

"To mess with her!" Puck responded as if it made all the sense in the world.

Kurt rolled his eyes. _What an idiot._

The mood shifted when a blonde skated into the room with the grace of an ice skater. _Hmm, this must be the sub. Nice pirouette._

Sam and Mercedes stood in the doorway, glad they didn't immediately follow her in. The blonde spotted his adorable boyfriend at the top row and waved, heart melting a little at the sight of Kurt's smile.

"Come on in, guys!" Miss Holliday called, ushering the diva and the footballer in.

Kurt stepped down to the second row to grab Sam's hands when the blonde ambled over. Sam squeezed Kurt's hands lovingly and the brunette helped hoist him up. The jock was grateful for the assist and let go of Kurt's hands when his feet were on soap-free flooring, cupping his face and feeding his lips kisses.

Santana start catcalling and Brittany, who was treating the sudsy floor like an ice rink, happily shreiked "Dolphins!" and started making aquatic noises.

Kurt got his lips back from the blonde and smiled when Sam didn't let go of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam," Kurt said, kissing the top of Sam's nose.

Sam's face broke out into that grin that Kurt loved so much and it made his heart pound. "You're just an overgrown puppy, aren't you?"

The blonde's eyes were shining with mischivious innoncence and he playfully growled at the boy he was holding. Kurt smiled and kissed his lips again.

"Simmer down, Gup," Santana demanded, watching Brittany wheel Artie around the soapy floor with a steely glint in her eyes.

Sam stopped growling long enough to let go of Kurt and sit down, pulling the boy into his lap. Kurt's eyes went wide and then he realized he was only in Sam's lap in front of the New Directions. No one here was going to hurt them.

"So who's the old chick?" Santana said, noticing Miss Holliday watching the band and Brad the accompanist clamber into the room.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever seen anyone shut Santana up so quickly," Kurt said as he broke a breadstick with Sam.<p>

The blonde jock shook his head with silent laughter and grinned. "How sick was her Cee Lo Green performance?"

Kurt smiled. "I know! I hate to admit it, but I've never had as much fun in Glee when Mr. Schue was directing."

"Was he that bad before?" Sam asked, sticking his fork in his pasta and twirling it around a few times. "He's always seemed a little tightly wound but is he that bad?"

Kurt thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Not _bad,_ per se. He just— he plays favorites. Finn and Rachel are his go-to golden couple and he doesn't make room for anyone else. I'm actually surprised he let you and I sing together."

Sam pursed his lips together, letting that sink in. "Well," he started after a moment. "He wouldn't have stopped me from singing with you even if he had _had_ a problem with two dudes performing a duet."

He reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his, not caring how many people in Breadstix had a problem with it. "Besides, even when I had no idea how good our voices would sound when I asked, I still would've wanted to sing with you. Even if we sounded crappy together, I still would've asked."

Kurt felt his lip quiver; he was at a loss for words. The only thing he was sure of was Sam deserved a kiss, and the overwhelming urge to do so was too strong to be ignored. Not caring what anyone at the ten other occupied tables would say or do, Kurt reached over the table and met Sam's lips halfway, pressing a warm kiss against his trouty mouth.

Thankfully, no one had said or done anything when Kurt pulled his lips away from Sam's and sat back down. The blonde looked happy but dazed and Kurt brushed an imaginary chip off his shoulder, just thankful he got to kiss his boyfriend in public and get away with it. It was small moments like this one that made Kurt wonder if God existed or if he was simply offered a rare window of luck.

"So… I guess I should get to why I asked you here," Sam said, breaking the calming silence around them now that his brain was back to functioning.

"I knew you had to have some alternate reason for taking me out on a Thursday," Kurt quipped with a coy smile, forking a lettuce leaf from his salad and eating it.

Sam's throat dried up as he pondered what Kurt said, trying to ignore all thoughts and scenarios that could play out after leaving Breadstix. Mostly, he just needed to suppress the need to ask if it was working.

The blonde licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Um, actually, my parents invited you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh!" Kurt's face brightened. "So you brought me here to what, soften the blow?"

Sam chuckled. "More like give you one more good dinner date before tomorrow. When my parents reveal what a major dork I really am to you and embarrass me at the same time, you're gonna break up with me for sure."

Kurt looked into Sam's eyes and noticed the blonde was actually serious. "You keep doing that."

"What?"

"Cutting yourself down. You talk as if I'm gonna be surprised by your dorkiness when it's already apparent. Every time we watch movies, _Avatar_ finds its way into the mix and I don't complain because you are so adorable when you're watching it. You don't need to be some brave knight or dashing Casanova to impress me. Do you know why?"

Sam shook his head, eyes beginning to mist up.

Kurt reached out for Sam's hand, which the blonde eagerly let him hold.

"Because men like that don't exist outside of storybooks. I live in reality, which is where I met and started falling in love with this perfect gentleman: you. You're nothing like the man I used to dream about when I was little and that's okay; you're even better. You're real. Your dorkiness is one of the many things I love about you."

Sam's lip pouted and his eyes misted over, a stray tear escaping. He quickly thumbed it away and gave Kurt's hand a thankful squeeze.

"So tomorrow at seven?" Sam asked, voice giving an embarrassing crack.

Kurt smiled. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Running a few fingers through his hair, Kurt stood on the front porch of the Evans'. He rang the doorbell and balanced the cake stand he was carrying. Since Sam had liked his lemon cake so much, Kurt decided to see how his chocolate cake would fare.<p>

The front door opened and Kurt was greeted by an unexpected sight. Stevie looked like a mini-Sam in his blue button down and black jeans. Kurt couldn't wait to see what Sam himself looked like.

"Kurtie!" Stevie chirped, wrapping himself around the fashionista's legs. "Sam!" Stevie called back into the house. "Kurtie's here!"

Kurt smiled at the warm greeting and soon, Sam came into view.

The blonde beamed as he pulled Stevie from Kurt, the countertenor throwing him a grateful smile. Sam took the cake from Kurt and handed it down to Stevie, making the small blonde promise to be careful with it.

"Hi, Kurt," Sam finally greeted, dragging the brunette in, closing the door and pulling him in for a searing hot kiss.

"Hi, Sam," Kurt said, looking up into his smiling blue eyes.

Sam pecked him a chaste kiss before helping his boyfriend out of his coat. "You look really cute in that," he complimented, hanging the coat up.

Kurt ran his hands up Sam's green and white plaid arms when the blonde turned around, smiling at the cuter boy. "You do too."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, taking the boy by the hand and leading him into the dining room.

Stacy smiled at the boy her brother walked in with. Putting down the silverware she was setting, she ran around the table and in a similar Stevie fashion, wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hi, Kurite," she greeted.

Kurt bent down as best he could without kneeing her in the face and pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't very often that people, children and adults alike, showed him any kind of affection. He was happy that wasn't the case with the Evans'.

Stacy let him go when Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kurt reached up to cover it with his own, standing up again at his full height.

"Kurt!" Rochelle declared, carrying a roast into the dining room.

"Hi, Rochelle," Kurt said, reaching out to shake her hand but getting pulled into another hug, his fourth for the night.

"It's good to see you again, dear," she responded when she let him go.

"Good to see you too," he parroted.

"Well, you're here now so we can eat."

"What about Simon?" Kurt asked, noticing the taller, handsome patriarch was nowhere to be seen.

Rochelle ushered him into a chair. "He got called down to the office. Lord know how long he'll be so he told me to start without him."

Kurt nodded, even through he felt bad for eating at an official "meet the family as their son's boyfriend" dinner without all the family present.

"This is a really good roast," Kurt complimented, digging in with mannered gusto.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but I didn't make it. Sam's been cooking ever since he got home from school."

Kurt turned to the blonde next to him and was surprised to see the boy blush. The countertenor didn't understand why. He'd had Sam's phenomonal cooking before; he couldn't see why the handsome blonde would be embarrassed about it now.

"You made this?" Kurt asked.

Sam nodded, cheeks still stained red.

Kurt reached under the table to find Sam's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze when he did. "This is really good, Sammy."

"Yeah, Sam, really good!" Stevie agreed in-between shoveling mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at the eight-year-old's antics.

* * *

><p>Simon walked through the door an hour later, just in time for dessert. As expected, he was the only Evans who didn't pull him into a hug; Simon settled for a handshake and a clap on the shoulder. Now that he was here, Kurt felt so much better knowing it was now a complete setting.<p>

"More cake, anyone?" Rochelle asked, noticing there was only enough left for two.

"No, thank you, I'm good," Kurt said, giving his belly a light rub.

"Same here," Sam replied, patting down his hard abs.

"Dear?"

"No, thanks," Simon quipped, full off the pieces he'd had with no dinner.

"We'll take 'em," Stevie piped up, Stacy nodding in agreement. "Kurtie's baking is delicious!"

Sam laced his fingers with the brunette's as the littles were served the last of the cake.

"That was really good cake," Simon complimented, wiping his mouth off with his napkin.

"Thank you," Kurt replied politely, feeling his boyfriend squeeze his hand.

Stacy gave an involuntary yawn that soon passed itself onto Stevie and then Sam; Kurt finding the whole thing adorable.

"Guess that means I should be going," Kurt said, making Simon and Rochelle laugh.

The parentals pulled him in for final hugs and handshakes before picking up their youngest children. Stacy and Stevie tiredly waved to Kurt and the brunette waved back, heart warming at the adorable picture.

Sam stood up and wrapped his arm around the diva, pulling him against his chest. "I think that went really well, don't you?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I do, I was a little nervous on the way over here but I'm glad it was for nothing."

The blonde pressed a kiss to his hair and gave the brunette a love squeeze. "I'll walk you to the door," he said, letting go of the boy and taking his hand.

"My gentleman," Kurt smiled as Sam helped him into his coat.

Kurt's boyfriend opened the front door and followed him out into the cool evening air. Kurt looked at Sam and reached for his hand, the blonde happily complying.

"Good night?" Sam asked, walking the slender teen to his car.

"Not quite," Kurt responded coyly, looking up at the arm candy through his lashes.

"Can't have that," Sam said seriously. "Tell me how I can make it perfect."

Kurt pretended to think for a second before letting go of Sam's hand to wrap his arms around the jock's neck. He smiled up at the blonde. "Kiss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: How fukkin' awesome was tonight's episode? On a scale of one to 10, I think seeing the preview was the best part of the show! A perfect 100! Poor Santana though. As a Latino, I'm ashamed to be at the moment because there are people like her _abuelita_ in the world and in our community. _No me gusta._ I'm excited to see where that goes but I'm especially excited for the return of White Chocolate! I've been calling Chord that on and off for almost a year and I'm glad I wasn't alone in thinking so ^^

Please don't forget about jono74656's story _In EightPart Harmony_ because seriously: video cameras, hormonal boys, lots of well-written details and naughty Naughty NAUGHTY Warblers; what's not to like about that? *pushes you to go read*

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs (as evident by next week's episode). I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some.


	8. Milkshake

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 8: Milkshake)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 11/29-12/24/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Boys loving boys, violence, homophobia, and some same-sex sexiness. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: Well, it's been a while, I know. Between writing _I Said I Don't Care_ and _This is the Best Part_, I decided a little time away from _Goin' for It_ was what I needed to recharge my creative juices. But now they're charged and I'm back with this chapter. I hope you like it. Since it is most likely I won't be publishing anything by and/or on the 25th, I want to take the time to wish all those who practice a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and I hope you all have an incredibly Happy New Year. Let's hope 2012 is the Year of Hevans, even if it's just in fanon. It's a start ;) Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>Sam felt like he was king of the world as he held Kurt's hand and walked them off stage. Mr. Schuester had come back and while everyone had been having tons of fun with Miss Holliday, apparently it was time for her to hit the road. Something about her nomadic approach to life was fascinating to Sam, but he couldn't help but think how lonely it must be, especially without someone to share it all with. Sam, almost three months into his relationship with Kurt, couldn't imagine life without the brunette beside him. The guppy-lipped blonde smiled as he walked to the dressing room, thoughts of his and Kurt's potential future dancing around in his head.<p>

"Someone's in a smiley mood," Kurt commented as they made their way into an empty dressing room.

The blonde squeezed the hand in his as he opened the door, further smiling at his boyfriend. "I can't be in a good mood?" Sam asked, stepping on one side of a privacy curtain and closing it, missing the contact of Kurt's hand in his.

"No," Kurt shook his head even though Sam couldn't see. "I'm just saying you're awfully smiley today. I like it when you smile."

Sam felt himself smiling even more as he unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He pulled off his hat and stuck his hand through the curtain, blindly searching for his boyfriend. A warm hand slipped into his and the curtain opened up, revealing Kurt in a similar state of dress.

A healthy flush warmed Kurt's face as he took in the sight of shirtless Sam, those heavenly blue eyes raking over him. Sam pulled Kurt against him and the brunette delighted in the feel of Sam's hot (literally!) muscles against him.

"We shouldn't" _kiss_ "Sam" _kiss kiss_ "Someone could" _kiss_ "Walk" _kiss_ "In."

Sam just smiled against Kurt's mouth as he kissed him. "Maybe they'd learn to knock then," the blonde whispered, voice getting bedroom deep. "I've got nothing here to hide."

Kurt shivered at the sound of Sam's husking voice. The countertenor gave up trying to persuade Sam to stop and let the blonde do what he wanted to. His fingers bluntly raked across Sam's bare shoulders and the jock sighed against Kurt's neck, biting gently into the pale skin. The brunette moaned when Sam bit him; Kurt was too aroused to tell him to stop. More so, he felt courageous at the words that spilled from Sam's beautifully large mouth about having nothing to hide.

The door handle jiggled and Kurt gasped, some of his common sense returning as he unwillingly pushed away from Sam. The dazed athlete was confused for a moment until he heard the same thing and his eyes flashed in understanding. Sam pulled the curtain closed between them as Puck and Mike walked in, neither of them any wiser to what they had interrupted. Kurt had a blush on his cheeks the entire time he was changing and he was surprised to see Sam did too when the younger boy emerged from his side of the curtain.

"Hey, you two, Schue wants us in the music room when we're done," Mike said, undressing and changing back into his street clothes.

Kurt nodded, slightly dazed as that was the longest sentence he'd ever heard the Chinaman put together. Sam's hand found its way back into his and the couple quietly left the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you guys! Sectionals are coming up and we need to start getting prepared for it!" Mr. Schuester announced as Brittany and Artie, the last New Directions members, arrived and scurried into the room.<p>

Rachel sat up straighter in her chair and Finn looked slightly scared but made sure she didn't see it. Puck had Quinn tucked into his arm and her head rested against his shoulder. Kurt couldn't believe he actually looked like he was paying the Spanish teacher some attention.

Mr. Schue turned to the whiteboard and wrote down the word _Competition_.

"Competition?" Brittany read, for once just as confused as everyone else.

"Yep, another competition. Only this time it's teams of two, boys versus girls. You'll perform a mash-up but here's the catch: boys will sing songs traditionally performed by women; girls, you'll perform songs made for men. Whether or not we use them in Sectionals is up to you guys. Start brainstorming!"

Sam, Kurt, Mike and Finn separated from the girls and made their way to the other side of the room where Artie and Puck were waiting.

"So what are we gonna do?" Puck asked as the sextet made their way from the room to an empty classroom.

Kurt was itching to start suggesting ideas but for some reason, was wisely holding his tongue. Maybe it was because Sam's thumb was stroking along his palm and it was making it hard to think straight could have had something to do with it. Yeah, that was totally why he wasn't commandeering control of the group.

"Princess?" Puck said, turning around the face the countertenor once they found a room. "Any ideas? Ones that don't involve sequin dresses and feather boas?"

The brunette arched an eyebrow and sneered down at the Mohawked teen. "Interesting how you know dresses can have sequins and what boas are made of."

Mike and Artie started laughing as Sam abandoned his soft hand to clap him on the shoulder, pulling the smaller boy closer beside him. He smiled down at Kurt and felt a surge of pride for his boyfriend's quick tongue. Kurt was slightly miffed at Puck for being such a blatant jerk but Sam rubbing his arm was quashing his anger at the Jewish teen. The fashionista was sure if Sam hadn't been there, he probably would've blown up at Puck and then later regretted it. Puck was as harmless as an un-housebroken puppy dog, one who didn't know any better.

"Yeah, yeah. Seriously, do you have any ideas or not?" Puck quipped, slightly peeved that Hummel got the better of him and yet a little impressed at Kurt's quick wit.

Kurt shook his head. "In terms of songs, no. In terms of what we'd wear, yes."

"Well, that's a start," Finn piped up, deciding he'd be on board with whatever Kurt suggested, even if it meant feather boas.

Artie agreed. "One less thing to worry about. What'd you have in mind, yo?"

The brunette suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his oldest friend. "I was thinking something simple, like dinner jackets and slacks. They're comfortable and easy to move around it. And no, Puck," he continued, turning to face the running back. "They don't have sequins on them."

Mike and Sam joined the snickering as Puck just stood there being owned on his douchery.

Suddenly Mike had an idea. "How about songs from the sixties?"

Artie and Finn turned to face the Asian, slightly flabbergasted that again for the second time that day (to Kurt and Sam's recollection), he spoke.

"We can't do sixties rock," Puck argued. "We have to pick songs by chicks. I'm not singing any Janis!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Who'd you have in mind, Mike?"

The dancing Asian smiled a little at the countertenor. "I was thinking The Supremes. Weren't they the most-successful female act back then?"

It was silent for a moment before six pairs of eyes caught each others' and a silent agreement was made.

"But what else?" Artie asked. "Mr. Schue said we needed to do a mash-up. Are we gonna blend two Supremes songs together or find someone else's?"

Puck grabbed his backpack off the floor where he and the others dropped their stuff and pulled out his iPod. "Anyone says anything and I'll kick the crap outta you."

Sam pulled Kurt slightly behind him and the elfin teen rested his head on the blonde's strong shoulder, smiling at the blonde when his caught his eye and conveying his thanks as silently as possible. Both were distracted from each other when a tinny sound from Puck's iPod's earphones started emitting a song that only Artie seemed to know.

"Who is that?" Finn asked, taking away everyone else's thunder.

"En Vogue," Artie answered, moving his head along to the song. "They were all that in the nineties."

Sam looked at Kurt who just shrugged his shoulders, careful not to dislodge his head from Sam's.

"What song is that?" Mike asked, thinking of ones from The Supremes it could go with.

"_Free Your Mind_," Puck responded, his eyes glinting as if daring anyone to say anything.

"Why would you have a song like that on _your_ iPod?" Sam asked, not catching Puck's steely glint. Or not caring, either way.

Puck shrugged. "It gets chicks in the mood."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Mike, who looked deep in thought. The porcelain-skinned teen reached out a hand and rested it on the Asian's shoulder, startling him slightly from his thoughts.

"How about mashing it up with _Stop! In the Name of Love_?" he suggested.

Artie nodded. "I think that could work."

"We'll get on it then," Finn said, coming over to Artie and slapping a hand down on the mathlete's shoulder. "Mike can work on choreography and Kurt can make our costumes."

Kurt's eyes brightened at the prospect of a sewing project but more so at Finn's inclusion of him in the group.

"Then let's get to work," Puck said, slightly more cheered up than he had been when he was sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Wait!" Kurt declared, pulling a roll of measuring tape from his satchel. "I'll need to take your measurements before you guys leave." He pulled out a small notepad and handed it to Sam. "Help me out?"

The blonde smiled and dug around his own backpack for a pen while Kurt waltzed up behind Puck and started measuring him for the jacket.

"Do I need to make us all pants or are we all good?" Kurt asked as he stood on tiptoe to measure Finn for his coat.

"What kind of pants?" Artie asked, waiting in the small congregation to be measured up.

"Black slacks," Kurt answered, giving Finn's measurements to Sam who jotted them down. "And tuxedo shirts."

"I think there's some in the costume department in the theater," Mike replied as he held his arm out for Kurt.

The fashionista nodded. "Then we've got that covered. I'll just make our jackets and we'll be good to go."

Sam wrote everything Kurt told him to and when he was done, the four split off to work on the mash-up and choreography leaving the couple alone. The taller half of the two retrieved their bags and held Kurt's open so he could put his stuff away. Taking his hand, Kurt gave Sam's a loving squeeze as they walked out of the classroom, down the hall and out the doors to the awaiting parking lot.

"Do you need any help with the jackets?" Sam asked as they made their way to Sam's pickup.

Kurt smiled. "Not help with the jackets. But I wouldn't mind some company while I make them."

Sam pulled Kurt close to him as he opened the passenger door first and helped Kurt in, taking his bag and putting it with his in the truck's bed. The blonde closed the door for him and Kurt reached over to the driver side, pulling open the door lock. Sam smiled as he hopped in, sticking the key in the ignition but reaching over for Kurt's face and pulling it against his, the countertenor gushing internally as his lips met Sam's.

"So where are we going now, my sweet prince?"

* * *

><p>Sam dutifully lugged in the bags from Kurt's adventure in the craft store and chivalrously shouldered their schoolbags in as well. Kurt had been so thankful for Sam's input into what kind of fabric he should buy because he himself was so overwhelmed with all the selections and couldn't decide. Sam had taken one look at some rather snazzy blue material and took the decision from Kurt's hands into his own. Kurt had to agree all the points Sam made (his, Kurt's and Artie's eyes were all blue; Puck, Finn and Mike had the skin tone for blue; the particular shade that fabric was in would look good on all of them [<em>"Especially you"<em> Sam had shyly mumbled under his breath]) were all incredibly helpful, considerate and flattering.

"Do you need any help with those?" Kurt asked as he closed the front door behind him, smiling at Sam's back as the blonde stood in the foyer awaiting further instructions.

The singing jock shook his head, smiling at Kurt when he was within his periphery. "Just tell me where you want these," Sam said.

Kurt pressed his lips to Sam's and guided his boyfriend down to the basement. Once his hands and shoulder were free, Sam pressed himself on top of Kurt as he carried and dropped the brunette down on his inviting bed. The delicate teen was thankful the queen-sized mass beneath him was stable because the muscular boy on top of him was all over the place. Kurt smiled as Sam's fingers ran through his hair and the blonde's mouth was covering every inch of uncovered skin as possible.

Sam felt like a starving man who was just presented with the keys to the banquet as he licked a stripe up Kurt's throat, gently kissing the side of his Adam's apple. Kurt flushed with arousal as his hands left Sam's silky blonde locks and rapidly trailed down to the hem of his T-shirt, Sam lifting his upper half up easily so Kurt could pull it off.

"How do you do this to me?" Kurt whimpered in astonishment as his eyes trailed over Sam's muscular torso.

The blonde pressed his lips passionately against Kurt's and smiled when he took them back. "I think I could ask you the same thing."

Kurt smiled up at Sam and caressed his hands lovingly along the blonde's chest, turning red with delight at being able to feel the athlete's perfect musculature in his hands. Sam propped up on his hands in pushup position and just watched as Kurt traced his fingers along his chest and abs.

Nothing could prepare Sam for the rush of ecstasy that shot through him when Kurt reached his mouth up and kissed Sam over his heart, the organ beneath his ribs suddenly beating a hundred times faster that it had already been. Sam looked down at Kurt and the little brunette licked over his lips with the tip of his tongue, the action fascinating Sam.

Nudging Kurt's legs open with his knee, Sam was able to better meld himself into his boyfriend when Kurt complied. His hips gently but firmly fit against Kurt's and the brunette found he was having more trouble breathing when Sam started grinding himself cautiously against the smaller teen, as if gauging his reaction. Kurt was startled for all of one point five seconds until he lost himself in how good Sam was making him feel, how good Sam felt pressing himself against him. Sam took Kurt's contended silence as a good sign and continued swerving against the lithest of the pair.

Kurt's hands went from kneading Sam's broad shoulders to sliding down the blonde's back, anchoring them on Sam's waist.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked, mind hazing over and not really wanting to unless Kurt was getting uncomfortable.

"Don't stop," Kurt whispered against his lips, closing his eyes and countering the action in hopes of creating a delicious friction.

Sam was back on board when Kurt started moving beneath him counterclockwise, the feeling absolutely incredible. He hadn't planned on doing it; he simply wanted to make out with his beautiful boyfriend. But now that he was, Sam couldn't help but wonder how long the feelings from what they were doing would last before both wanted to go even further.

Kurt was straining against his skinny jeans and he could feel Sam's length through them. His eyes were shut tight because he knew if he looked into Sam's handsome face, he'd either blush from what they were doing or demand Sam stop so they could do something else. As much as he wanted to go further, he didn't think they were far enough along relationship-wise to do so. At least, not yet anyways.

A powerful tugging began pulling at Kurt's primal insides and his eyes shot open. Sam looked down at him before trailing his nose along his jaw in the sweetest of non-traditional Eskimo kisses. Kurt's hands went back up to Sam's shoulders and he started swirling his hips faster and faster with Sam's, the blonde taking the hint and speeding up above him.

"Don't stop," Kurt whispered in Sam's ear, gently biting down on his earlobe.

Sam erupted at the same time Kurt did, body lagging over the brunette's as he came. Kurt couldn't believe he actually subjected his skinny jeans to this kind of treatment but the stars dancing before his eyes dismissed those inane cares.

Kurt was quiet for a moment when Sam's heart calmed down long enough for him to breathe normally. Sam turned to his side and pulled his boyfriend with him, holding him close against his sweaty chest. The brunette didn't mind that his cheek was resting in sweat as he breathed in Sam's scent, the fragrance calming his wildly (but happy) frantic mind. Kurt looked up at Sam and the blonde, who'd been watching his boyfriend with care, focused in on those glasz eyes he loved so much. The brunette pressed his lips against Sam's and the jock, who was a little scared he'd moved too fast, was pleased that Kurt wasn't pushing him away or demanding he leave after what happened.

"That was awesome," Kurt announced in a hushed breath.

Sam held Kurt's worn body closer against his and smiled at the boy, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, that was. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I didn't expect to do that, but I'm not complaining," Kurt started, reaching a hand up to his boyfriend's strong shoulder. "That was a lot of fun."

Again Sam smiled, proud of how good he made Kurt feel. "I didn't expect to be doing it either, Kurtie. Should we talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think there's anything really to talk about. I'm just surprised we did it, that's all."

"Good surprised?"

This time, Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Real good surprised."

Sam kissed him again. "So… we should probably go clean up."

Kurt laughed, the musical sound bouncing off the walls. "You're not wrong, Blondie," he replied, pulling himself and Sam up off the bed.

A new thought in his head and a boldness taking over him, Kurt held onto Sam's hand as he pulled the blonde into the bathroom. Heart beating wildly (half nerves, half excitement over what he was doing), Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and actually not caring that it was a Marc Jacobs, tossed it to the floor. Fingers trembling slightly, Kurt reached over to Sam's jeans and unbuckled his belt, pulling the strap out of the denim loops. Kurt sucked in a breath as he gently pulled Sam's zipper down. The blonde was beginning to flush with a whole new wave of arousal as one hand caught Kurt's trembling ones and the other flicked open the button on his jeans.

Kurt's eyes flashed with excitement as another new facet of their relationship was about to happen. Seeing himself naked in the mirror thousands of times didn't constitute as ever seeing a real live naked man. However, with Sam's jeans around his ankles and the blonde stepping out of them and his shoes and socks, that was soon about to change.

"You're trembling," Sam whispered, feeling his own body vibrate as Kurt tried to stop his tremors.

"I'm just a little nervous," Kurt whispered back a moment later, his eyes never leaving Sam's abs. "You're kind of the first guy I'm ever gonna see naked."

Sam's unoccupied hand reached out and tucked under Kurt's chin, gently lifting his head up. Kurt tried fighting for a fraction of a second before giving in; it was _Sam_ after all. Why would he fight against the best thing that ever happened to him?

Warm lips shocked against his and Kurt closed his eyes right as the chaste kiss ended. "Lucky me."

Kurt blushed deeply as he heard Sam's boxers fall down the blonde's legs but Kurt was determined to keep his eyes on Sam's face until he couldn't look anymore. The blonde's hand let go of his face and the first place Kurt's eyes shot to were down.

Seeing Sam's… um— equipment, probably had to be the closest thing Kurt's ever known to a peaceful, erotic, terrifying and perfect moment all in one. After his initial shock of seeing a bramble patch other than his own, the second thing he was aware of was how right he was in believing Sam wasn't a natural blonde. Blushing over that thought, the third and most important thing was that if God did indeed exist, He apparently loved one Samuel (_I really need to find out his middle name,_ Kurt thought) Evans with all His heart. The evidence of His love was the very impressive piece of manhood Sam toted between his muscular legs.

The brunette calmly (or as close to calmly as he could) licked his lips as his eyes caught Sam's and the naked blonde (Kurt blushed again; the evidence in front of him suggested otherwise) finished undressing him. Kurt demanded of himself to take a deep, unnoticeable breath as his pants and briefs swam down to his ankles. The blonde (Kurt was determined to stop blushing over that) raked his eyes over his boyfriend's pale musculature and noted his skin wasn't so pale. Sam looked into Kurt's eyes and could tell the brunette was doing his best _not_ to look at his face. Sure, there was another part of him he'd be perfectly happy letting Kurt focus all his attention on but right now he wanted to know why those glasz eyes refused to look at him.

"What's the matter?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing."

"Then look at me," Sam commanded.

The brunette lifted his head, and Sam was surprised to see his angelic face was stained beet-red.

"Why you blushing?" Sam asked, rubbing his thumb along Kurt's chin.

Kurt sighed through his nostrils. "This is kind of a blush-worthy situation, don't you think?"

Sam thought for a moment before chuckling, pressing his lips sweetly against Kurt's. "You have _nothing_ to be blushing about, angel. You're beautiful." He gave Kurt's body a swift once-over and smiled again. "Every part of you is beautiful."

Kurt felt his blush cooling down and even though he couldn't see it, he felt his face returning to its natural porcelain color. Sam took his hand and opened the sliding glass door of Kurt's shower. Wrapping his hands around the brunette's waist, Sam lifted him into the shower and stepped in after him. Kurt found his own hands rubbing up and down Sam's back as the blonde fiddled with the knobs, the showerhead sputtering to life. The water spraying against his legs felt cold but Sam was getting the brunt of it. Kurt stepped back so Sam could do the same but the blonde (_Stop blushing, Kurt!_ he commanded himself) didn't move.

"Sam?" Kurt called out from the back of the shower. "Isn't that cold?"

"Ext-t-t-tr-remely," Sam replied with a shivering nonchalant voice.

Kurt blanched. "Then why don't you move away until it warms up?"

Sam shook his head, hair thankfully not wet otherwise Kurt would've gotten a face full of water. "Don't wanna."

The small brunette moved back over to Sam and tentatively wrapped his arms around the blonde's trim waist.

"Why?"

The blonde (_Hey, no blush!_) turned his head around and met Kurt's lips. "Trying to will something away before I face you."

This time, Kurt did blush, and it had nothing to do with his previous reasons why. "Sam," Kurt began, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist a little tighter. "It's not like I haven't seen it. It's not like I don't know what it's capable of and it's not like I didn't _feel_ it when you were on top of me."

Sam blushed, slowly turning around under Kurt's guidance with a half-hard mast dangling between them. Kurt just licked his lips in arousal and reached up to better meld his mouth with Sam's.

"What was that for?" Sam asked, the now hot water beating down his back.

Kurt smiled up at his amazing boyfriend. "For your being such a gentleman. I love you, Sam."

The jock smiled, brightening up the metaphorically dim bathroom. "I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the mash-up competition was nothing but fun. Between theirs and the girls' mash-up of <em>Start Me Up<em> and _Livin' On a Prayer_, it was real hard choosing a winner. Kurt was thrilled and proud at Sam's small solo and the entire time they watched the girls perform, Sam's hand never left his except to applaud. Kurt was surprised when Santana didn't threaten anyone by "going Lima Heights" when a draw was declared between Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste. Even Rachel must have had herself actual fun while singing because she didn't muster up a diva fit when nobody could choose between the groups. The only thing she was vocal about that no one wanted to hit her for was they were back at square one for a Sectionals lineup.

"I hate to admit it but she's right," Mercedes lamented, unzipping her leather jacket and cuddling up to Sam, his other side occupied by his comfortable boyfriend's lithe body.

"Thank you," Rachel replied, not even the slightest bit offended or just refusing to get into it with her.

"So we just need to come up with a song, right?" Santana asked.

"Not just a song," Kurt interjected, linking hands with Mercedes and cuddling further into Sam's side. "We need to figure out another song to sing, choreography and outfits."

"What was wrong with what we did?" Brittany asked from Artie's lap, missing Santana's glaring.

"Nothing, Brit," Tina told her. "It was more for fun than Sectionals." The blonde girl nodded.

"So what are we gonna do?" Mike asked, untying his bowtie.

Kurt shrugged. He and Sam were supposed to perform a duet in front of the judges and audience at Sectionals but other than the song they chose that won them their spot, he couldn't think of another one that would fit so well between them. He was contemplating a rather foolish idea, but he wouldn't go there unless it was called for.

"No one has any ideas?" Quinn asked, perched next to Puck wearing his tuxedo jacket. "Rachel?"

The Jewish girl just shook her head, for once at a loss for words.

"Well, we need to come up with something," Quinn said. "If we don't, Schue's gonna have us singing some more Journey or something. We can't afford that this time around."

Everyone silently agreed but still couldn't think of anything in terms of songs.

"I can get started on making outfits for Sectionals," Kurt offered, lifting his eyes up to Sam's, remembering how much fun their last sewing adventure was.

Sam brightened at the look his boyfriend was giving him, seemingly remembering everything Kurt was. "It'll be one less thing to stress about."

Artie nodded. "Sam's right. Kurt did a good job on these jackets; he can do something just as good for Sectionals."

Brittany ran her hands along Artie's shoulders, marveling at the feel of the blue material beneath her touch. "Kurtie made these?"

Santana smiled but quickly replaced it with a scowl. "Yeah, so?"

Kurt just let Sam's hand rub up and down his arm, coaxing him for retaliating against the Latina. With his head a little more level, he figured she must be taking out whatever issues she has with Brittany on anyone other than the blonde.

"We're not going to get anything accomplished sitting around here doing nothing," Mercedes broke the awkward silence that befell them.

"She's right," Sam said, picking himself and his two favorite divas up. "Why don't we all meet sometime later and brainstorm ideas then?"

"Damn, white boy," Mercedes started, grabbing her things. "You've got the making of a real leader in you."

Sam blushed at her words, heart warming up when Kurt slid his delicate hand into his. Tina and Mike smiled in his direction and they made their way out of the room. Artie beamed up at his boys and Brittany grinned like a loon making dolphin impressions under her breath. Kurt and Sam chuckled a little at that one. Santana just sneered at the remaining New Directions members as she took her leave, Kurt once again rolling his eyes. Mercedes pulled the two of them against her in a bone-crushing hug as she left, giving Kurt a cheek kiss first and then Sam. It made Kurt warm inside knowing his boyfriend and his best friend got along so well. Puck and Sam exchanged bro hugs while Quinn hugged him from behind, whispering how much she liked their performance. Kurt smiled at her as she left, Rachel pulling Finn by the hand and suggesting he come to her house so they could start working on ideas.

"How much you wanna bet that's not all they're gonna be doing?" Sam said when they were the last remaining room occupants.

Kurt failed to suppress a shiver at the thought of Frankenteen and Holly Hobbit doing _anything_ remotely heterosexual and he elbowed Sam lightly in the ribs with his unoccupied arm.

"Ow!" the blonde squeaked adorably.

"What are you doing now?" Kurt asked, knowing full well he didn't elbow Sam that hard.

"Besides dying internally" (Kurt rolled his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that afternoon), "I was headed to the gym for a workout."

"You know you're obsessed with working out, don't you?" Kurt replied, suddenly overwhelmed with a strong sense of déjà vu.

Sam turned to face Kurt and smiled. "You wanna come and watch?"

_Dirty play, Evans!_ Kurt thought as his brain misfired.

He looked up at the blonde who was awaiting his answer. "Sure."

The blonde's smile grew wider as he pulled Kurt out of the room and down the halls towards the weight room. He held the boy close to him and at three-second intervals, pressed kisses into his chestnut locks that smelled of warm cream and peach cobbler. Kurt mewled at the contact, not caring if the empty halls had been filled with slushie-wielding jocks or not. As they walked into the weight room and Kurt's eyes followed Sam off into the locker room, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have an amazing man like Sam Evans in his life.

Unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket (_Why haven't I changed out of this?_ Kurt thought), the fashionista sat on one of the benches and pulled out a sketchpad and coal pencil. From way in the back where Sam's gym locker was, Kurt could hear the rustle of his boyfriend changing clothes and then the closing of his locker door. Kurt looked up from the blank pages to see Sam walk back into the weight room in nothing but some basketball shorts and sneakers. Sam's blue eyes caught his boyfriend's gaze and winked at him.

_Cocky!_ Kurt screamed at the top of his mind's lungs. _He's so cocky! But… at least he's sharing that perfect body with the rest of the class._

That thought called Kurt to blush more than the seeing the musculature that was responsible for thinking it. Sam just arched his eyebrow at Kurt before blowing his boy a kiss and turning on the treadmill he was at. Kurt blushed again but this time it was more from pleasure (who knew something that caused pleasure could make you blush?) than embarrassment.

Focusing his eyes back on the blank page before him, Kurt got to work on designing something simple for their Sectionals attire. He figured he could dress himself and the other guys in dress shirts and slacks, but the problem was not only finding a color that would work for all of them besides blue, but what to dress the girls in. Since they all silently agreed not to use the songs they'd sung for the mash-ups, none of the girls could wear their leather outfits if they didn't fit the future songs they agreed on. Besides, someone might get the mistake and think that the girls at McKinley were like the ones they squared off against at last year's Sectionals from Jane Addams Academy.

Kurt shuddered and got to work thinking about girls' outfits while Sam's feet pounded away on the treadmill. Glasz eyes worked their way up and down Sam's shining torso and his mouth went dry at the perfect sight. Sam's eyes were smiling at Kurt's as his boyfriend admired what the blonde worked real hard to achieve.

_Maybe if their outfits were like Sam's body: impressive, powerful, and bold. How could I make that work in regards to a girl's outfit? What sounds like those things and compliments with what we'll be wearing?_

The diligent fashionista continued thinking while Sam turned off the treadmill and wiped down its handlebars and control console with disinfectant. Sweat had splashed across Sam's chest and it was dripping down from his temples in torrents. Kurt didn't mind in the least when Sam pressed his sweaty expanse of mouth against his in a kiss as he walked toward something that looked like a pull-up machine. Or whatever it was; Kurt thought it might be used for pull-ups.

"I like it when you do that," Sam commented as he stood in front of the supposed pull-up machine and sat down at its bench.

"Do what?" Kurt asked, watching Sam turn around to face him and reach up to grab at a bar attached to a chain.

Sam smiled, beginning to pull the bar down and slowly hold it so it came back up. "When you rub your lips together after I kiss you, even when they're sweaty."

Kurt blanched, unaware that he actually did something that went against his skin care routine like that. "I do?"

"Yeah, I like when you do that, though."

The brunette was intrigued. "Why?"

"It's kinda like you take every part of me I share with you. I know you're probably used to being around clean smells and people; I'm the opposite of that and still you put up with me."

Kurt wanted to cry, cry out of sheer happiness at Sam's analysis. He never noticed that Sam was sweating like a snowman left out on the beach when the blonde kissed him or if he was super clean like on all the dates he'd taken him out on. Kurt was just happy that there was a man in this world who genuinely cared about him and didn't shy away from showing him affection, whether in public or private, and never left him to his own limited defenses when some small-minded Neanderthal (re: Karofsky) decided to make an issue over their tamed PDAs.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Sam asked, letting go of the bar he'd been pulling up and down and unseating himself from the bench.

The countertenor looked up at Sam in confusion and realized his vision was watery. He blinked and tears splashed down his face; tears he wasn't even aware of. Sam walked over to him and crouched down, taking the pencil out of Kurt's right hand and replacing it with his own.

Kurt didn't say anything as he brought Sam's hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss into his knuckles like Sam had done many times before to him.

"Why are you crying, beautiful? Did I say something wrong?"

The brunette smiled up at Sam and shook his head, tears flying array. "No, Sam. I just never of your kisses like that, taking in every part of you. _That_ was beautiful."

Sam smiled, pleased with himself that Kurt wasn't sad-crying. "How 'bout we get out of here and grab a milkshake?"

Kurt set down his sketchpad and wiped his tears away. "Are you sure your diet allows you to have a milkshake? You didn't finish your workout."

The blonde athlete grinned at Kurt's joking and pecked a kiss to his smooth cheek. "Yeah, I can have a milkshake. Besides, I can think of something else we go do that would be considered a workout," he finished suggestively.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as his arousal at the very idea stained his cheeks red. Sam, however, thought he was pushing himself on Kurt and immediately regretted his words.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" he stammered, trying to pull himself away from his confused boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt questioned, wondering what caused this change in Sam.

"You're not mad at me?" Sam asked, looking up at Kurt with scared puppy eyes.

Now the diva was thoroughly confused. "Why would I be mad at you, Sam?"

Sam's anxious eyes looked up at Kurt and they calmed down a little. "I was suggestive to you. I thought you'd be mad."

"Suggest—" Kurt stumbled before realizing what got Sam so scared and flustered. "Oh, Sam, I'm not mad about that. I kind of liked your suggestion."

The blonde glanced up more at Kurt and noticed the hint of a smile on the brunette's face. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Uh-huh. I thought maybe that way we'd both get a workout. Since you seem to like it so much, maybe I'm missing out on something by not doing more than yoga."

Sam's mind started to backfire; here his boyfriend was giving him willing consent to fool around a little even though Sam hadn't meant it in the least when he originally suggested it. Now that Kurt was on board with the idea, maybe they would actually get to. Sam could certainly hope so, remembering how nice and firm Kurt's slick body was under his touch when they took a shower together the first time they fooled around. Even thought that time hadn't been Santana's definition of "down and dirty" full penetrative sex, Sam couldn't get it off his mind. Especially since afterward he got to see the beautiful body Kurt was hiding underneath his beautiful designer clothes _and_ got to play around some more with him in the shower.

"Sam? Sam!" Kurt's voice broke through his pensive and Sam blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should clean up a little before we get that milkshake, Trouty Mouth?"

Sam smiled like the boy who was told Santa Claus had come early.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled as Sam whispered silly nothings in his ear when he unlocked the front door and pushed it open, Sam's arm wrapped around his waist. The smell of chocolate milkshake on Sam's breath didn't bother Kurt in the least as he pressed his lips against the blonde's beautiful pouty lips; pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth and licking the orifice clean of the sweet treat.<p>

"Kurt? Sam?"

Burt Hummel's voice snapped the pair away from each other and Kurt almost dropped his milkshake in alarm, feeling like he was getting caught doing something incredibly naughty.

Glasz eyes looked up into his father's and he was surprised to see Burt face wasn't a mask of anger (whether bemused or actual) for once again catching the pair making out like the teenagers they were.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt greeted, minutely inching himself from Sam and his sweet milkshake breath.

"Hello, sir," Sam responded, remembering the manners his parents forced on him as he let go of Kurt's slender waist, moved his milkshake into his left hand and reached out to shake Burt's.

"Burt, kid," the elder Hummel replied, shaking the blonde's hand.

Carole Hudson came out from the living room with a smile on her face, followed by Finn and Rachel. His father's girlfriend walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, wrapping an arm around the man's slimming waist.

_Eww, parental relations!_

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

Burt turned to Carole and mirrored her smile, both of them turning back to face Sam and Kurt.

"That's what I want to know," Finn said from behind them, hand in Rachel's.

Carole apparently couldn't contain her excitement anymore as she held her left hand out in Kurt's face, making the brunette gasp.

"HE PROPOSED!" she screamed in delight.

Kurt launched himself at the pair and Finn clambered over to them, hugging them from behind. Rachel pulled Sam over from the foyer to the wall she was leaning against; both witnessing what was probably the first Hummel-Hudson family hug.

"When's the wedding?" Kurt asked, the first to break off the hug.

Carole beamed at Kurt's interest. "We're hoping sometime in November, before Thanksgiving."

"You haven't found a wedding planner yet, have you?" Kurt wondered, suddenly feeling his compulsive business side seeping through his pores.

This time, Burt beamed at his son paternally. "We were planning on asking you if you wanted the job—"

"I'll take it!" Kurt interrupted, an invigorating rush of excitement coursing through his veins as he threw himself back at his father and soon-to-be stepmother.

Finn joined Sam and Rachel against the wall, watching his mother, Burt and near-future little brother discussing wedding themes and dancing class for Burt and food. Finn perked up at the word but then was lost on everything Kurt said after that. Whatever he was talking about, it probably wasn't something he'd ever had before. Rachel was just watching the three of them chattering, imaging Finn in a tuxedo and dancing with him at the reception.

"Come on, we're all going out for dinner!" Burt announced, startling Finn, Rachel and Sam.

Kurt moved away from his dad and secondary maternal figure to his boyfriend, who was still plastered against the wall watching the scenes playing out before him.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, hand creeping back into his.

Sam nodded, less dazed now that Kurt was keeping him tethered to reality. "Yeah, dude, I'm cool."

The brunette suppressed the urge at Sam's lack of etiquette but overall found the blonde to still be incredibly adorable. "Do you need to text your parents to ask if you can come out with us?"

The jock looked down at Kurt's wide, catlike eyes confused. "I thought just the four of you were going out to eat."

"No, Blondie, I said we're _all_ going out," Burt interjected, tossing Kurt a warmer coat than the one he had on.

Sam blushed at Burt's nickname or that he managed to make himself awkward in front of the older Hummel but Kurt just squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb against it.

"So are you coming?" Kurt asked, fishing Sam's phone out of his pants pocket and handing it to him. "I'll drive you home later."

The blonde smiled at his lithe boyfriend, plucking his phone from his hand and pressing a chaste kiss to his sweet-tasting lips.

Burt growled lowly and Sam broke off the kiss, Kurt blushing like a tomato as he turned his burning face toward his father. Kurt's glasz eyes twinkled with a slightly angry gleam and Burt just shrugged it off, reaching out and successfully ruffling Kurt's hair and laughing like a madman when he shrieked.

Sam was doing his best to ignore the urge to chuckle but that failed and he started up, joining Burt as the sound echoed off the walls. Kurt looked up at the pair and felt his anger disappear at the sight of them laughing like frat boys. Carole and Rachel looked on in amusement and Finn felt laughter tugging at his lips even though he didn't know what was so funny.

"Alright, are we done laughing at my expense?" Kurt asked a little exasperatedly.

Hummel Senior nodded as he left Sam and Kurt alone to go upstairs and grab a coat.

"Sorry, baby," Sam cooed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pressing himself gently against the smaller boy. "You mad?"

Kurt looked into Sam's radiant eyes and shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. It makes me happy seeing you and my dad getting along like that. It makes me feel like everything I could possibly want is here and everything I want in the future will come my way. Does that make me weird?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I know what you mean. I'm glad you dad doesn't chop my head off when he catches us making out."

The fashionista smiled. "I'm glad too. I like your head. It's where I find your beautiful eyes, your devilishly handsome face and these perfect pouty lips."

Emphasizing his point, Kurt reached up to wrap his arms around Sam's neck and lifted himself up for a kiss. Sam smiled happily when Kurt kissed him, proving his recently-formed theory that Kurt's kisses made everything better no matter what.

Burt's footsteps descending the stairs gave them enough of a warning to calmly break away from each other without wearing panicked expressions on their faces. They were apart by the time Burt came into view, still holding each other and smiling but not kissing, not giving the older man another reason to growl threateningly.

"We all ready?"

Kurt nodded as he turned to the door, Sam following him out when it opened. Finn helped Rachel into her coat and Burt did the same to Carole, both women smiling up at their respective men. Since there wasn't a car between them big enough for six people, Kurt agreed to drive Sam and Rachel to Breadstix so he could also drop the both of them off at home later. Rachel graciously slid in the back seat of the Lincoln so Sam could sit up front with Kurt. Sam fiddled around with the radio for a decent station and stopped when Jordin Sparks filled the quiet car. Kurt caught Sam's eyes, which looked at Rachel through the rearview mirror and all three broke out into song, making Jordin's solo a quartet.

By the time the three were done singing, Kurt pulled into the Breadstix parking lot. Finn had been leaning against the door of the Rover when Kurt pulled the Navigator up alongside it and opened the door for Rachel when the engine turned off. Laughter spilled out from the open door and Finn looked at his girlfriend in confusion, Kurt laughing as he opened the driver's door and from the other side of the car, Sam's deep laugh carried over.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked, wondering why everyone but him had been laughing so much in the span of an hour.

Rachel took him by the arm and guided him toward the restaurant, Sam and Kurt smiling at their retreating forms in amusement.

"Who knew she was actually capable of having fun like that?" Sam said as Kurt locked the Navigator and reached out for his boyfriend's hand.

Kurt smiled as he accepted Sam's hand, feeling the warmth radiating from it rushing through his chilly body. "I think as long as music's involved and she can hear herself sing, she won't mind sharing a spotlight. Besides, it was just us and the radio. No competition there."

Sam nodded as he held the door open for Kurt, following him in and standing with the other two couples while they waited for someone to show them to a table. A hostess arrived and led them to a round table perfect for the six of them. Sam held out Kurt's chair for him as Finn and Burt did the same for Rachel and Burt, seating themselves down once their partners was seated. The hostess handed them each a menu and promised to return with glasses of water.

It was a wonderful feeling getting to sit around a restaurant with his dad and his boyfriend, celebrating something happy like his and Carole's engagement. Sam and Kurt avoided the breadsticks and laughed about it when they politely refused the basket when it came their way. Conversation turned towards the upcoming wedding and Carole engaged Rachel in their Sectionals plans. She, Finn, Sam and Kurt got a little quiet when the topic came on, Finn being the bigger person and admitting they didn't have any idea what they were going to do because they had nothing at the moment.

"Don't get discouraged," she'd said. "You'll figure something out."

Carole had been right. After a dessert of chocolate cake (which Kurt argued was pitiful compared to the one Sam had baked for their first date almost three months ago), Kurt was driving Sam home after dropping Rachel off at her house when inspiration hit. It tied into the crazy idea he'd had earlier when he, Sam, and the rest of New Directions were originally sitting around the choir room trying to think of songs to sing at Sectionals. Rather than share at the moment, Kurt decided to keep it to himself and use it as an ace if necessary. The blonde in the passenger seat was halfway asleep when Kurt pulled up alongside the curb of his house, his hair falling down in front of his eyes.

"Sam? Sammy? We're home," Kurt prodded, cutting the engine and gently shaking the blonde by the shoulder.

Sam's eyes widened in realization and then regulated to their normal size. He unbuckled Kurt's belt and pulled the brunette towards him for a kiss, enjoying the warmth Kurt was emitting.

"Good night, Kurt," Sam said a little sleepily, unbuckling his belt when his lips unlocked from Kurt's.

Kurt leaned back against his seat in a happy daze as he watched Sam unlock the passenger door and let himself out of the car.

"Good night, Sam," Kurt whispered as he watched the blonde walk up to his house, unlock the door, turn and wave before closing it. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>"You're in a great mood today," Mercedes commented as she leaned against a locker.<p>

Kurt smiled at her words as he stared at his cell phone, waiting for Sam to text him back.

"Hello? Earth to Kurt," she said, waving her hand in front of his face.

The countertenor snapped out of it, looking up at Mercedes with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry. I'm just a little distracted."

"Just a little?" she teased. "What's going on?"

Kurt looked down at his phone. "It's dumb."

Mercedes shook her head. "No, come on. You can tell me."

His iPhone pinged and Kurt tore his eyes away from Mercedes to read the text.

{Tìtstew}

"What does that mean?" Mercedes asked, looking at the word and making a funny face.

Kurt smiled a little less sheepishly and more goofily. "It means 'Courage' in Na'vi. Sam's started teaching me."

Mercedes' eyes twinkled at the happy shine in Kurt's eyes, feeling her friend's happiness radiating off him in waves. "You two are adorable together."

A hand reached out and slapped Kurt's phone out of his hand before he had the chance to respond.

"Hey!" Mercedes yelled at Karofsky's retreating back.

Kurt picked his phone back up and looked at the word Sam had texted him. _It's time to have courage_, he thought. _Tìtstew._

His diva in arms called after him when he went running down the hall, cell phone forgotten as he passed it into Mercedes' hands and charged down the hall after the bully. He followed the burly jock as he disappeared into the boys' locker room and summoned up as much courage as he had, ready to face the jerk once and for all.

"Hey!"

Karofsky heard the doors slam open and didn't even bother turning around. "Girls' locker room is next door," he sniped cruelly.

"What is your problem?" Kurt rebelled, his heart pounding against his stomach with the force of a tsunami.

"Besides you sneaking in here and taking a peek at my junk?" Karofsky chided, turning around to face the smaller brunette.

"Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare. Here's some news for you, ham hock: you're not my type! I don't dig chubby boys who're going to be bald by the time they're thirty!" the diva shot back, surprised at his courage.

Now he was mad. He grabbed Kurt by the shirt collar and spun the boy around, pinning him against a bank of lockers. He raised his fist towards Kurt's face but Kurt had finally had enough and wasn't about to back down now.

"You going to hit me? Do it! You can't beat the gay out of me anymore than I can beat the ignoramus out of you!"

"Don't push me, Hummel!" Karofsky warned.

"DO IT!" Kurt screamed.

Karofsky arched his fist back and that was the last thing Kurt saw before his world went white.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Done, done, and done! I know I left it on such a high note; consider it a guarantee that I'll be writing more in the extremely near future ^^ I'm so excited this is turning out the way I've wanted it to and I hope you've been enjoying it as much as I've been writing it!

I don't own The Supreme's _Stop! In the Name of Love_; En Vogue's _Free Your Mind_; Bon Jovi's _Livin' On a Prayer_; or The Rolling Stone's _Start Me Up_. I simply borrowed them for our entertainment.

Since it's 11P here on the West Coast of the United States, let me hopefully be the first to wish everyone a Feliz Navidad, um Feliz Natal a todos os meus leitores brasileiros, Joyeux Noël, Meri Kirihimete (thanks for teaching me that one, DasherThePrancingDancer), or simply put: Merry Christmas! Whether you practice the faith or not, I hope each and every one of you has an amazingly wonderful day!

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Review and show me some ^^


	9. Grateful

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 9: Grateful)_

**Rated**: K

**Writing Time**: 12/26/2011-01/02/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Aftermath of violence, light sexual suggestions, the return of those gold lamé shorts, and Sectionals. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: I hope everyone had a very wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, or just an extremely pleasing December 25th! Well, this certainly came around a lot quicker than I thought it would and I hope you all enjoy it. Happy New Year to you all as well! Let's hope 2012 is the year Hevans hopefully goes from fanon to canon… LIKE IT WAS MEANT TO! ^^ Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: For DasherThePrancingDancer, who threatened me with bodily shanks if I didn't come up with this pronto; the wait is over, chico! I hope you and all the other readers, fellow writers, reviewers, favoriters, alerters and generally everyone else likes the next installment of _Goin' for It_!

* * *

><p>If you were to ever walk up to Kurt Hummel one day and say that he would willingly let Noah 'Puck' Puckerman wrap his arm around his waist in protection while his boyfriend (yeah, that same someone would tell him he had a boyfriend), Mike Chang and Artie Abrams were in the nurse's office because one of the biggest homophobes at McKinley High tried sexually assaulting him and his boyfriend proceeded to start hitting said homophobe, he'd take one look at you and then slap you with all his might. Then he'd run out of school and consider the possibilities of transferring to a different school. Like somewhere maybe in Thailand… or Mars.<p>

Yet that's exactly what happened and what was happening right now.

Kurt sat on the couch in the receptionist area outside Principal Sylvester's (was he really that out of the loop he didn't notice when Coach took over after Figgins got sick and the school board decided to keep her instated as principal?) office with Finn on one side of him and Puck on the other, arm wrapped protectively around him. Kurt was still shaking a little and welcomed the contact with the Jewish teen, even though he'd never admit it out loud.

"You know, you can let go of me now," Kurt said with a little tremor in his voice, not being missed on Puck.

Puck looked down at the fashionista he was holding onto and shook his head. "Not a chance, Kurt. I'm not letting you go while your bloody-knuckled boyfriend is being taken care of and that bastard is here within raping distance of you."

Kurt's eyes began to shine; he would never imagine Noah Puckerman was actually capable of doing something nice for someone with no thought of what he'd get in return. "You called me Kurt."

Two sets of eyes (Finn's and Mercedes') looked up at Puck and the Mohawk blushed under the scrutiny. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it, little man. You're still a princess no matter what. Since your knight with neon hair isn't here to keep you safe, someone has to do while that rapist is around," he finished, glaring daggers at something off to his right.

Behind the glass walls of Sylvester's new office were his father and Carole, Karofsky with a man Kurt could simply assume was his father. Coach Beiste leaning up against a bookcase and Sue sitting behind Figgins' desk listening to whatever it was that was being said. Most of the glee girls had joined the remaining boys and Kurt soon after Burt and Carole had walked in. Quinn was sitting on the arm rest with her hand softly grazing Puck's arm while Santana kept glaring daggers at the back of Karofsky's head through the window and muttering scary words in Spanish. Tina, Brittany and Rachel were in the nurse's office with Mike, Artie, and Sam, Kurt's heart pounding with anxiety because that's exactly where he wanted to be. Mercedes was sitting beside Finn holding Kurt's iPhone; her gaze was focused on the small brunette, not liking the light tremors he kept emitting.

When Kurt's vision returned from the white when Karofsky's fist first came near him, he'd found himself and his outfit being subjected to the grimy floor of the boys' locker room. If he hadn't been so shaken, he would have found the sight of his vision focusing in on someone's ass hilarious. Yet there it was clad in denim and Kurt almost convinced himself it was Sam's until he realized that not only did Sam not have a Mohawk, but Sam was a blonde. He had turned more to the right to see Artie spilled out of his wheelchair and Mike on top of it, sporting a bleeding gash on the side of his leg.

Arms were wrapped around him and Kurt closed his eyes, reveling in their warmth. _Those_ had to be Sam's; who else would be holding him? Kurt opened his eyes and shyly turned to face his boyfriend when Finn's face came into his line of vision.

Now he was confused. Artie was on the floor and Mike was on top of his wheelchair. Puck was standing in front of him in a defensive stance from a Bruce Lee movie and Finn was holding him tight against him. Kurt tried shaking his head when he realized he couldn't hear anything. It was deadly silent in the locker room and all he wanted to do was hear. Then his fear kicked in when he remembered Karofsky had had him pinned up against the lockers and was ready to punch in his face.

What happened to him?

Something slammed against the lockers and it popped whatever bubbles in Kurt's ears away. His hearing returned with a flurry of sounds and he saw something Karofsky-shaped fall to the floor, a fist punching him in the face. Sam was on top of the chubby jock, punching every inch of him he could hit and Kurt was instantly hit with realization that his boyfriend was defending him. Kurt's heart fluttered when Sam landed a particularly hard blow to Karofsky's nose, all the while screaming at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KISS MY BOYFRIEND?"

Kurt wanted to be sick when he heard those words coming out of Sam's wide mouth. Looking around at the faces he could see, no one seemed surprised by what Sam had yelled. Then Kurt remembered that Karofsky did indeed try to kiss him. It was right before his vision faded that the burlier boy put his fist down and grabbed his face instead. Kurt figured when his world shook it must have been Sam pulling Karofsky off of him while the other boys took care, Finn pulling him away, Puck standing in front of them with his fists raised while Sam, Mike and Artie went up against the chubby jock.

The countertenor didn't want to believe that someone he feared and despised would sink so low as to do something like that. But more to the point: how did Sam know where he would be? And who knew where Sam learned to punch like that? He was feeling insanely proud of his perfect boyfriend until the moment ended when Karofsky's fist connected with Sam's eye and the blonde fumbled back.

Kurt struggled to break free of Finn's grip; he didn't care if he wasn't strong enough to fight Karofsky on his own, he needed to help Sam. Finn just held on tighter when Kurt squirmed, not about to let his soon-to-be little stepbrother go. The locker room doors flew open and Coach Beiste shot into the room, flying over to Karofsky and pulling him by the scruff of his shirt, holding Sam back with her other arm as the blonde desperately tried to keep swinging.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Beiste shouted, effectively quelling Sam's anger even though he was still pissed as all hell.

That's how Kurt found himself in the waiting area of the principal's secretary, Puck's arm wrapped around his waist while Finn and Mercedes were flanked on his right side. Apparently, Mercedes had texted Sam when her best friend handed his phone to her, chasing after Karofsky. She'd then texted Finn and Puck and the other girls to meet her at the boys' locker room because Kurt was in trouble and he needed their help. Unless you were outside Lima, you could almost _hear_ Sam charging his way through the halls to the locker room, nobody able to stop him. When he pushed open the doors to the locker room, his vision flashed red at the sight of Karofsky pinning his boyfriend up against the lockers and… trying to kiss him?

Sam was livid as he flew at the burly bully, wrapping his arms around Karofsky's neck and attempting a chokehold on him. The brown-haired jock dropped Kurt's limp body in surprise and spun him around, fingers scratching at the arm around his neck.

The blonde refused to let go as Karofsky's nails dug into his forearm, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling. Karofsky bellowed as Artie shot through the locker room doors, ramming into him from behind. Karofsky fell to his knees and the sudden decrease in elevation gave him the break he needed to elbow Sam harshly in the ribs, the blonde falling to the floor. Mike charged in after him but Karofsky was prepared, aiming a punch to Mike's gut and throwing him into Artie, the pair falling over his wheelchair in a heap.

Puck ran in next, managing to discreetly trip Karofsky up while he stood in front of Kurt, fists raised and prepared to protect the little countertenor if he needed to, violating his probation and going back to juvie be damned. Finn rushed in to Kurt while Sam and Karofsky were wrestling, his first concern being the smaller boy who looked traumatized. The gangly teen carefully picked Kurt up and gathered him in his arms, holding the boy close while Sam and Karofsky continued fighting.

A door being pushed open alerted Kurt that someone else came into the office and the brunette visibly shrank back into Puck's embrace until he spotted a flash of blonde and a handsome face. He pushed away from the Mohawked teen and was ready to pounce until he noticed the handsome face and cornflower hair belonged to Simon Evans, not Sam. He turned to the secretary while Rochelle flew to the couch and dropped to her knees, Puck showing a little clairvoyance and letting Kurt go as Mother Evans pulled her son's boyfriend against her.

"Are you okay?" Rochelle asked, Kurt just content resting his weary head against her chest and breathing in the soothing aroma of her perfume.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt countered, hating how weak and broken he sounded as Rochelle soothed her hands over his hair maternally.

Simon stepped over behind his wife and bent down, leveling his eyes with Kurt. "We got a call about a half hour ago saying Sam got into a fight. There was talk about hate bashing so here we are."

Kurt nodded, still not completely comprehending what Karofsky attempting to rearrange his face had to do with hate bashing. As it was, the entire school knew what the meat-headed jock was doing to him and only Sam had stepped up to defend him.

"Honey, we better get in there," Simon said, standing up and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Reluctantly, Mrs. Evans let Kurt go and watched the blonde couple walk into Sue's office. Kurt noticed Carole's hand was resting firmly on Burt's shoulder and the look in his dad's eyes was nothing short of murderous.

The office door opened again, only this time is was Brittany wheeling Artie in, followed by Rachel. Finn picked his lanky body up off the couch and pulled the female brunette into his arms, Mercedes taking his place on the couch. Mike limped in after with Tina helping him stand up, Puck abandoning his spot so the dancing Asian could sit down. Quinn gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before getting up off the armrest so Tina could sit with him. Sam walked in next and Kurt shot up from the couch, the sight of him breaking Kurt's heart.

His boyfriend was sporting a rather nasty-looking black eye, the left corner of his bottom lip was split open and there were small bandages wrapped around his left arm and knuckles. Sam tried smiling to ease that heartbroken look off Kurt's face but he winced when he tried, his split lip hurting his entire mouth. Kurt flew over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder and beginning to cry.

A single arm wrapped itself around Kurt's waist and the brunette cried harder. A new pair of arms wrapped themselves around his thighs and Kurt moved his eyes from the side of Sam's neck to see it was Artie hugging him. Brittany joined next and Santana followed suit, her hug more around Brittany than Sam or Kurt. Quinn and Puck joined the hug (well, Quinn hugged Kurt, Puck hugged her), Finn wrapping his long arms around everyone he could while Rachel wrapped hers around his waist. The springs from the couch groaned a little and soon Santana found herself in Mike's arms, not minding so much since hers were around Brittany. Puck felt Tina hugging him from behind and unwrapped one arm from Quinn and pulled the Korean against him, Tina smiling at him gratefully.

Kurt began feeling worlds better with his arms around his Sam and his friends hugging from behind and beside him. A smile began stretching across his lips and he nuzzled back against Sam's shoulder.

Principal Sylvester's door opened and Kurt instantly was back on the defensive. Sam wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt's waist and tentatively brought his other on up around him, holding Kurt as close to him as he possibly could. The others turned around to glare as Mr. Karofsky and his son left the office. Paul Karofsky couldn't blame the diverse group of high schoolers from looking so mad at his son; he was too. Well, more disappointed that Dave was constantly hurting someone smaller than him for no apparent reason. Sue Sylvester's words were swimming around his head as he and Dave left the office to go clean out his lockers, in disbelief that in one morning, he discovers that not only is his only son gay, but said son is expelled from school for sexually harassing and bullying another student.

"What happened?" Finn asked, breathing easy when the Karofskys' left the office, turning to face his mother and Burt.

Carole was trying to contain her joy while Burt looked more somber.

"Karofsky was expelled," Sue answered, stepping out of the office with Coach Beiste and Sam's parents following.

"Really?" Kurt asked, picking his head up from Sam's shoulder, eyes focused on the Cheerios! coach and recently-minted principal.

Sue walked over to him and the glee clubbers in her way wisely stepped back. Kurt stood up straighter but Sam's arms were still tightly wrapped around his waist. The cheerleading coach rested a hand on his slim shoulder and actually smiled an honest to Armani smile. "Yeah, he's gone. I won't have one student sexually harassing another. You don't have to worry about him anymore, Porcelain."

Those were the nicest words anyone in living memory could remember Sue Sylvester saying to any other human being. Somewhere in the world the Blair Witch must be hiding in fear of retribution. Kurt just gave a watery smile and nodded, going back to hugging his boyfriend. Sue took back her hand to shake Kurt's and Sam's parents' hands before clapping Beiste on the shoulder in a friendly manner and going back in her office, actually feeling good about herself.

Carole reached over for her future stepson, smiling brightly when he welcomed himself into her offered embrace. Rochelle walked back over to the brunette who held her son's heart and wrapped her arms around him for the second time that day. Burt shook Sam's gratefully before shocking the blonde (along with everyone else present) and pulled Sam against him in a hug. His whispered words of gratitude weren't lost on anyone when Burt said them, and everyone just pretended they hadn't heard them when he let the jock go.

Rochelle and Carole let go of Kurt and turned their attention to Sam, pulling the blonde against him. Simon took advantage of an unoccupied Kurt to pull the boy against him paternally, running his hands across his shoulders soothingly. Kurt just smiled against the older man's chest, grateful for not being left alone too long. The women let go of Sam as Simon released him, Burt flying to his baby's side and holding Kurt against him, never wanting to let go. Simon gathered Sam up in his arms and pressed fatherly kisses into his son's blonde hair, not caring if he was probably embarrassing the boy in front of his friends and his boyfriend's family.

"I'm so proud of you, champ," Simon conveyed affectionately.

Even though neither Sam nor Kurt could see it, both smiled at Simon's words but for different reasons.

* * *

><p>"I'm so turned on by you right now," Brittany cooed at Artie as the handicapable boy wheeled them into the choir room.<p>

Puck and Tina followed, each with one of Mike's arms wrapped around them as they guided him to a seat in the front room. Quinn and Mercedes had skipped off somewhere as soon as the Hummel-Hudson's and Evans' had left the school after seeing their respective children were okay and thrilled at hearing the monster who mangled Sam's handsome face and scared Kurt pale (well, paler) was expelled for good. Finn and Rachel walked in behind Sam and Kurt, the brunette holding Sam's hand gently in his as they moved toward the second row for seats.

"So how bad is it?" Sam asked as he and Kurt sat down beside Santana, the Latina turning her head to hear what Kurt had to say about whatever it is Sam was asking about.

"Actually, it's kind of hot," a voice called from the doorway.

Kurt turned his head to see a smiling Quinn walking towards them, holding out an icepack. Mercedes waved as she walked in after the blonde Cheerio!, a pillow tucked under her arm which she handed to a grateful-looking Mike to rest his leg on.

Quinn winked at the blonde and brunette boys as she handed Kurt the icepack, resting her hand on Sam's shoulder momentarily before going to sit with Puck. Kurt gently raised the cool cloth up to Sam's face, tentatively dabbing it against the blonde's black eye to let him just used to having it against the most sensitive part of his face.

"She's right you know," Kurt teased lightly, holding the pack against Sam's eye.

An uncovered blue eye looked at Kurt and Sam's eyebrow arched.

"It _is_ kind of hot," he reasoned, leaning over to peck Sam on the lips. "It's very butch and manly."

Sam smiled at then winced at the pain in his lip flared up across his mouth, dulling the pride he felt bubbling in his chest over Kurt's compliments. "Really?"

Kurt leaned over again and pressed a kiss to Sam's right cheek, pleased when the blonde didn't wince in pain or something like that.

"Yeah, it is. It's kind of sexy, like a battle scar. Some arnica and it'll go away, I promise."

The blonde nodded, pulling the right side of his pouty mouth up in a smile. "Good. I don't need this hampering my modeling career," he joked.

Kurt chuckled sweetly, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders in a hug, ghosting a kiss over the shell of the blonde's ear. Sam sighed as he nudged the icepack away with his temple and rested his cold cheek on Kurt's small shoulder, breathing in the aroma of Kurt's airy fragrance.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Mr. Schuester's voice asked, breathing the calm in the music room.

Sam picked his head up and Kurt went back to pressing the cold compress against Sam's eye.

"Trouty Mouth, Wheels, Frankenteen, and Other Asian got into a fight," Santana said uninterestedly, considering the whole school now knew.

Kurt was too busy tending to Sam's eye to cut her one for calling his blonde love Trouty Mouth.

"Are you four all right? Schue asked, looking between Artie with Brittany on his lap, Rachel holding Finn's hand and resting her hand on his shoulder, Mike's leg propped up on a pillow in Tina's lap or Kurt holding an icepack up to Sam's face.

The first three nodded and Sam said "Yeah."

Will let an awkward moment pass before clearing his through and deciding since it was now Glee time, it was time to get down to Sectionals business.

"Have any of you come up with any ideas for songs to sing at Sectionals?" he asked, pulling out some papers from his briefcase.

At the club's collective quietness, Will smiled. "Then I have here a duet that would be perfect for Sam and Kurt."

Kurt's eyes lit up for a split second before he remembered what had been on his mind the previous night concerning his and Sam's Sectionals duet.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I don't want to sing a duet."

Brittany and Tina actually gasped a little at Kurt's declaration and Mercedes stared, wondering if Kurt hit his head during the locker room fight.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Schuester asked. "You and Sam won the duet contest; therefore, you get to sing our opening number at Sectionals."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't sing a duet, Mr. Schue. I'm saying _I_ don't want to be the one singing it."

"Why not?" Puck asked out of concern about Kurt's change of heart. "You and Blondie were both the moon when you won."

Kurt smiled lightly at the memory of Sam's enthusiastic whooping as he held Kurt tight against him and spun them down to the piano to accept the gift certificates Sam still had.

"I know. But do you really think the judges are going to think kindly on two boys singing together?"

"So?" Santana sniped. "There's that all-boys school and they're probably going to be singing together. And that's before I start off on all the gay jokes I could make about that."

The countertenor glared weakly in her direction and she shrugged him off.

"Then what do you want to do, Kurt?" Rachel asked gently, understanding where Kurt was coming from and hating it at the same time. She had voted for Kurt and Sam back then because their voices blended perfectly together.

"I still want Sam to sing, but not with me," Kurt said.

"Then who with?" Artie asked, feeling bad for Kurt and hating himself for thinking his oldest friend had a point about the judging.

Kurt smiled kindly as he sought out another blonde. "Quinn."

Quinn's green eyes shot open wide and the club's collective glances turned back to Kurt.

"Why me?" she said, both shocked and flattered that Kurt was considering her to sing a duet with his boyfriend.

"You didn't get to sing a duet with anyone because we were at an odd number at the time," Kurt explained, not missing how Puck suddenly found looking at his feet extremely interesting. "I think it's only fair you get your shot as well."

The blonde Cheerio! leapt down from her seat to pull Kurt into a hug, holding the brunette tight against her.

"Sam? Are you okay with this?" Mr. Schue asked the silent blonde.

Quinn let go of Kurt and returned to her chair next to Puck, the sex shark gently holding her against him. Kurt turned back to Sam to see him looking down at the floor, seemingly deep in thought. The brunette sat back down in his seat and reached a hand up to Sam's shoulder, rubbing slowly back and forth.

Sam snapped out of his retrieve and looked up at Kurt. The diva was cautious just in case Sam was ready to fight it but instead, the footballer just smiled gently and turned to the Spanish teacher.

"Sure."

"Okay, then!" Mr. Schuester declared, clapping his hands through the awkward air that had settled down in the choir room. "Let's get to work on what kind of songs we should sing."

Brittany hopped out of Artie's lap to Mike and Tina so she could start discussing choreography with the Asian dancer while everyone broke into a group to start thinking about songs from Sam and Quinn's duet and a follow-up since they needed a second song to sing.

Kurt remained at Sam's said and took the boy's injured hand in his, gently massaging over Sam's raw knuckles with his fingers.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked, scared that Sam would say yes.

Sam looked up at him with sad eyes but shook his head, smiling as much as his split lip would allow him to. "No, baby, I'm not mad. At you, anyway."

Kurt raised a quizzical eyebrow and sighed, taking his hand out from Kurt's so he could hold his instead. "I don't know much about show choir except that it's probably ninety perfect gay, but maybe in places like New York or San Francisco could two guys perform together and be judged on their singing and not gender." At this, he patted his lap and Kurt got up from his seat to sit down on the blonde's thighs, Sam wrapping his unoccupied arm around his boyfriend's waist. "I really hate that those thoughts occupy your mind like that. I was looking forward to singing with you on a bigger stage."

The brunette rested his head on Sam's shoulders, reaching up a hand to soothe over Sam's chest lovingly. "I was looking forward to it too. But at least in here we know we sounded great together, great enough to win free dinner."

Sam chuckled at that and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple, running his hand up and down the brunette's back. "We_ did_ win that dinner didn't we?"

Kurt smiled against Sam's smooth neck, kissing and gently biting at the tanned flesh. "Yes, we did."

"When I'm feeling slightly better, do you wanna go out for dinner again?"

The diva smiled again, lifting his head up to give Sam a proper kiss. "I'd love to. After all, you did take a beating for me. I have to find some way of showing you how grateful I am."

At that, Sam arched up an eyebrow adorably and Kurt winked at his boyfriend, thrilled that the double meaning wasn't lost on him.

* * *

><p>Between planning his father's wedding, slowly moving four people into a house, designing the outfits for Sectionals and rehearsing while Mike and Sam healed up, the month couldn't have passed by quicker. He and Sam had browsed through Sam's iTunes account once more for Sam's duet with Quinn and Kurt decided on Billy Medley's and Jennifer Warnes's duet <em>(I Had) The Time of My Life<em>. Quinn very much liked the song and Kurt was pleased that she and Sam sounded great together when they practiced.

Since no one else _still_ didn't have an idea of what to sing, Santana spoke up like Kurt had and suggested she perform _Valerie_ by Amy Winehouse. Rachel, feeling the need to voice her opinion, actually complimented her and Sam and Quinn (smiling at Kurt the entire time) that maybe simplicity might be what they needed to win this year after they were shut in at Regionals the year before. Santana actually smiled at someone other than Brittany when she heard that, surprised that she didn't need to cut Rachel for once again opening her mouth in a capacity other than singing.

"These are really coming together, baby," Sam complimented as he stepped out of Kurt's bathroom dressed in his Sectionals attire.

Kurt looked up from his sewing machine and smiled. Sam was decked out in the dress pants and tuxedo shoes all the boys had worn for the mash-up competition. Instead of tuxedo shirts, bowties and the jackets Kurt had sewn, the brunette had been hard at work making them dress shirts in blood red. Sam smiled back at him as he walked over to Kurt and leaned down to kiss his fashionista boyfriend, a proper thank you for the comfortable shirt. The brunette ran his hands up and down Sam's chest and marveled at how nice the material felt. And of course, at how nice Sam's chest felt underneath.

Once again, Sam had accompanied Kurt on a shopping trip to the craft store to select fabric for the outfits Kurt had planned out for the guys and the girls. For their shirts, Kurt had wanted something in red since it was another color he felt all six of them could pull off and Sam gratefully agreed. Even though the material Sam selected was a little on the expensive side, it was worth it if it meant Kurt got to run his hands along Sam's chiseled chest, marveling in the feel of both the silk-substitute material and Sam's musculature. For the girls, Kurt decided on making some lamé dresses in red with black tights and high heels so the girls would complement the boys and vice versa.

Sam had turned an adorable shade of red when Kurt also selected some gold lamé, causally telling Sam that he was planning on making a simple pair of shorts with the material, catching the blonde's eyes and winking seductively. Sam's arms had wrapped around Kurt's waist and he pressed kisses into the back of his hair and neck for a good five minutes, the college-aged girl at the cash register cooing cutely at the sight. While Kurt was paying, he vaguely wondered if Brittany had an older sister.

"So do you think you can try these on?" Kurt asked when Sam gave him his mouth back, holding up the project he'd been finishing sewing when Sam sauntered over.

The blonde's brain misfired as he saw Kurt holding up the gold lamé shorts he said he was going to be making. Sam had thought he was kidding but no, there was the proof right there.

Sam licked his suddenly-dry lips and nodded, dazed. "Yeah, I'll go try them on."

Kurt smiled wickedly as Sam caught his lips again in another kiss, plucking the shorts from his boyfriend's skilled hands and marching himself back into the bathroom to change. While Sam was in there changing, Kurt started work on the final dress for the girls, the other five resting in white cardboard boxes on his bed. He smiled happily when he looked at those and at the material in his hands, meaning he was just about done with their Sectionals costumes and could begin work on designing the suits and dresses for his father's wedding.

Burt's insistence at a good band prompted Kurt to hire the New Directions to sing, something that was met with great enthusiasm. Since Karofsky's expulsion, school had actually been a relatively happier place for him, Sam and the rest of the Gleeks. With Sue still acting as principal, after she kicked Karofsky out of McKinley, the next thing that went was the slushie machine. Kurt actually cried a little happily when he saw two uniformed men hauling it down the hallway on a pulley.

The bathroom door clicked open and Kurt held in a breath as Sam stepped out once again, this time dressed in nothing but the shorts. The sight was even more perfect than the last time he saw it almost four months ago on stage with the rest of the Glee Club.

"So how do they look?" Sam asked innocently, loving the gleaming in Kurt's eyes.

_Holy Versace, 'perfect' won't even cover it! What do I tell him then?_

"Uh, they look really good."

Sam pouted slightly as he strolled over to the brunette, giving his hips a little wiggle. "_Just_ really good?"

Kurt gulped as Sam came closer, stopping in front of him so that he was eye level with the blonde's navel. The brunette shyly skimmed his eyes up past the sandy-colored happy trial to Sam's chest and finally his smiling lips. Sam reached a hand out and Kurt graciously accepted it, Sam pulling him up and wrapping his arms around his slim waist, smattering kisses against his face.

The fashionista giggled in delight as his arms flew around Sam's tan neck, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Sam continued to kiss him.

"So how good do these look?" Sam asked, not giving up his kissing regime.

"Really, really, _really_ good," Kurt said in a daze, running his hands through Sam's golden hair.

The blonde chuckled against Kurt's neck, smattering more kisses and licking wet stripes alongside it. "I guess I can live with that," he mumbled.

Kurt just sighed as Sam kept kissing him, running his hands up and down his clothed back. "We need to stop, Sam," Kurt said, hating himself for saying it but knowing it was true. "If my dad comes home—"

Sam pulled his lips away but kept his arms secure around Kurt's waist. "I know; he'll bury me under the rosebushes and you'll be a widow before I can make you a bride. I can't help it though; the things you do to me…"

"Aren't nearly as bad as the things I want to do to you," the fashionista finished, channeling his inner Puck.

The athlete standing with his arms around Kurt dressed in nothing but gold shorts caught his eye and blushed, Kurt loving the color he made Sam turn.

"Aw, Sammy," he cooed, pecking the blonde numerous times on the lips. "You're blushing."

Sam blushed more, the color splashing across his tan chest and shoulders, trickling down to his impressive abs and falling below the waistband of his new shorts. Kurt laughed happily at the faces Sam was making, feeling the blonde's skin begin to warm up under his touch.

"No fair, dude," Sam whimpered, unleashing the force of his puppy dog eyes on Kurt.

"All's fair in love and war, Samuel," Kurt replied, still after all this time (a whopping four months) not mad whenever Sam called him dude.

Whatever replies Sam had dried up in his throat and the arousal left his stunning blue eyes when the front door overhead slammed closed, Burt's voice calling out to Kurt. The blonde shot into the bathroom and Kurt's laughter filled the room as his boyfriend's antics. The basement door opened and Burt's footsteps descended the stairs, the older man smiling at his son as he came down.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt greeted, walking up to his father and pulling him in a hug.

"Hey, bud, what are you doing down here?" Burt asked when he let go of his son, looking around at piles of fabric laying all over Kurt's room.

_Besides being felt up by my boyfriend?_ "Uh, just finishing up our Sectionals costumes," Kurt said with a light blush staining his cheeks. "Sam's in the bathroom changing out of his."

"Oh, Sam's here?" Burt asked, looking from Kurt's face to the closed bathroom door.

The door opened and Sam emerged from the en suite room, looking like a scared deer when he fell under Burt's gaze. "Hey, everyone," he said, dressed in his T-shirt and jeans, his Sectionals clothes hanging over his arm.

Kurt smiled as he took them off Sam's arm so the blonde could shake Burt's offered hand. "How you doin', kid?"

"Good, Burt, thanks," Sam replied, shaking off his discomfort of calling Burt by his name and not 'sir' as his Southern manners would've demanded. "You?"

"Hangin' in there," he said as he let go of Sam's hand. "Just getting ready for the big day."

Sam nodded, mind hazing over slightly to a fantasy where he and Kurt are one day married in a big church surrounded by all their loved ones. "Excited?"

Kurt smiled as he busied himself around the room, cleaning up various scraps of fabrics and putting Sam's Sectionals outfit away. He savored the feeling he had of his dad and boyfriend making comfortable small talk with one another without the threat of a shot gun or something equally clichéd ruining the moment.

The older man grinned, the warmth in his heart over his impending wedding day reaching his eyes. "Yep, I'm real excited about it!"

Sam smiled in kind, turning to Kurt who was finished cleaning up and just standing by his bed. He waved him over and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist when the brunette did, mindful not to do any more since his father was standing right there.

"So have you two picked out dates yet?" Burt asked, a teasing tone in his question.

Kurt looked at the blonde whose arm was around his waist and blushed, smiling slightly when he noticed Sam was doing the same. "Sam?" Kurt asked, waiting until the blonde was looking him in the eye. "You want to be my date to my dad's wedding?"

The blonde smiled and squeezed Kurt's waist affectionately in response, not daring to kiss his boyfriend in front of his father. "Yeah. I'd love to," he answered.

"Well, that's settled," Burt said, breaking through the calm and slapping his hands down on their shoulders. "Wanna stay for dinner, kid?"

* * *

><p>"I'm really nervous," Quinn said as she stood beside Sam, awaiting their cue to walk past the curtains and down the auditorium aisles to start singing. "Last time I was at one of these competitions, I went into labor."<p>

Sam winced. Not knowing what to really do, he reached out a hand and gently rubbed the small of her back, hoping it would at least calm her down. "Well, there's no chance of that happening right now, is there?"

The feminine blonde chuckled softly. "No. Thanks, Sam. That feels really nice. I see why Kurt loves you so much; you know just what to do."

Sam blushed as his arm fell back to his side, turning better to face her. "He's said he loves me?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. But his eyes say it, every time he looks at you or sees you or someone says your name, his eyes come alive. They do the same thing people tell me mine do when I see Puck."

The male blonde took that in, his heart bursting with pride and love at what Quinn said. He smiled and Quinn smiled back at him. "You have a beautiful smile. I think I know what Kurt means when he sees it."

He looked back down at her. "Do his eyes say it?" he teased.

She shook her head. "No. He's told Mercedes and I numerous times that you have a beautiful smile. Whenever he sees it, he swears the world lights up. I finally get what he means. Kurt's a lucky guy."

Again Sam blushed, looking down at his feet. "_I'm_ the lucky one."

Quinn arched a quizzical eyebrow and waited for him to continue. When he didn't right away, she asked "What do you mean?"

Blue eyes met green and Quinn was pleased his blush went away. "Kurt was the first one to come up and talk to me that day out in the quad after you guys sang that Jay-Z song."

_He did?_ Quinn thought. _Come to think of it, Sam_ was _the only person to audition for Glee. AND he _did_ dedicate his song to Kurt. I wonder if they were together back then._

She voiced her thoughts and Sam nodded. "Yeah, he did. Before I knew it, I was asking to join the club and we spent all of French just talking. Well," he added as a footnote. "_He_ did all the talking; his French makes him sound so much cuter. I just sat there confused; I had no idea what he was saying. He kept looking at my hair so I think I have an idea."

Quinn's laughter wanted to bounce off the walls from her throat but she reminded herself there was an auditorium of people who would hear her if she were that loud. Sam shot her a mock-glance and she sobered up. "I'm sorry. I'm just really happy Kurt's happy. Last year, I had a baby, obviously since I said I went into labor here. Kurt and Mercedes were my support through the whole thing; I would've been so lost without them. And now I owe him another for letting me sing with you. I know it's him you really want to be singing with—"

Sam looked back down at his feet and she reached a hand out to his shoulder. "It's okay. If Puck hadn't tried robbing a store, he and I would've sung in the competition and maybe he'd be where you are right now, waiting for this to start."

He looked back at her and was slightly surprised she wasn't mad even though he wordlessly admitted he'd rather be singing with Kurt than her. "Yeah?"

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, so it's cool. If we win this and go to Regionals, better believe you and Kurt are gonna sing together. It's only fair the _real_ duet winners get their chance. And the less Finnchel drama, the happier Glee Club will be."

Before he could laugh or say anything, the lights flashed a couple times and the two rushed quietly away from each other to opposite ends of the hall, ready to start. Sam quickly put in his microphone and made sure to be as silent as possible, turning his head to see Quinn doing the same. The music started to play as Sam and Quinn caught each other's eyes and pushed past the red velvet curtain and stepped into the auditorium.

Sam quickly sought out Kurt's eye on stage and smiled when he saw the brunette looking back at him. A spotlight fell on him and he turned his body towards Quinn, beginning to sing.

_"Now I've had the time of my life, no, I never felt like this before, yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you…"_

Quinn winked at him in return and sang the next verse _"'Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you, oooh…"_

"_I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me,"_ Sam sang, looking from Quinn's face for a moment to Kurt's, smiling a genuine smile at the boy he loved.

"_We saw the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy,"_ Quinn continued, walking down the steps closer to Puck and the stage.

Sam caught her eye and the two harmonized together "_Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly,"_

Quinn silenced herself so Sam could sing: _"So we take each others' hand, 'cause we seem to understand the urgency, just remember,"_

"_You're the one thing,"_ Quinn sang, thinking of Puck.

"_I can't get enough of," _Sam countered, listening to the rest of the club repeat what he just sang.

"_So I'll tell you something," _Quinn sang out, grabbing at Sam's hand as he pulled her on stage.  
><em><br>"This could be love,"_ they chirped, New Directions singing behind them.

"_Because I've had the time of my life,"_ they sang, being joined by the rest of the club._  
>"No, I never felt like this before, never felt this way,"<em> the New Directions boys chorused._  
>Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you, oooh,"<em>

"_Hey baby,_" Sam crooned, dancing a little with Quinn while he eyes slid over to Kurt's face.

"_Hey baby,"_ Quinn repeated._ "With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know,"_

"_So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control, no,"_ Sam and the rest of the boys sang.

"_Yes I know what's on your mind when you say," _Quinn sang back, she and the girls singing _"Stay with me tonight"_

"_Stay with me tonight, just remember,"_ Sam countered, being joined by Kurt and the boys as their deep voices rang out _"You're the one thing,"_

"_I can't get enough of,"_ Quinn and the girls harmonized, followed with all of New Directions chorusing_"I can't get enough of,"_

"So I'll tell you something,"

Sam and the boys sang.

"_This could be love,"_ Quinn joined the blonde in singing, the others repeating it back to them.

The blondes smiled at one another before joining the entire club in singing _"__Because I've had the time of my life, (_Mercedes rang out_ "__'Cause hey yeah,")  
>No, I never felt like this before, (<em>_N__ever felt this way, _Kurt and the boys sang_)  
>Yes, I swear, it's the truth,<br>And I owe it all to you,"  
>'Cause I've had the time of my life ("Yeah, yeah," <em>Mercedes chirped_)  
>And I've searched through every open door (<em>_"E__very open door,_ the boys sang_)  
>'Till I found the truth (<em>_I__t's the truth, _Mercedes belted_) and I owe it all to you, oooh," _

Sam stepped back with his hands in Quinn's and sang, _"Now I've had the time of my life,  
>I've,"<em> Quinn chirped softly._  
>"No, I never felt like this before, never felt this way,"<em> she sighed._  
>"Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you,"<em>

" _I've had,_ Santana sang, New Directions filling in the middle_ "The time of my life,"  
>"Of my life,"<em> Mercedes interjected._  
>No, I never felt like this before, (<em>_N__ever felt this way,_ the Latina crooned, eyes looking over at Brittany_)  
>"Yes, I swear, it's the truth," (<em>_"I __swear,"_ Mercedes belted gently. _"It's the truth,"), and I owe it all to you,  
>'Cause I've had the time of my life"<em> New Directions sang gently, Sam repeating the first line._  
>"And I've searched through every open door,"<br>"Searched through every open door,"_ Quinn repeated, the boys repeating the last three words after her._ "'Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you,  
>'Till I found,"<em> Santana sang._  
>"The truth,"<em> Mercedes followed.

"_Now I've had,"_ Sam sang for the last time, gently moving up against Quinn so they were in front of the stage._  
>"I've,"<em> she sang.  
><em>"<em>_The time of my life,"_ they finished together.

The auditorium exploded with applause, the crowd standing up on their feet. Sam took Quinn's hand and held on as she curtsied, Quinn holding onto his as he allowed himself a modest bow. Distinctively, he noticed his parents and Kurt's standing beside one another, seemingly cheering the hardest. Quinn let go of Sam's hand so they could hurry and partner up while Santana went and grabbed a microphone, getting ready to sing _Valerie_.

Sam had a smile on his face the entire time he was on stage, dancing with the boy he loved with all his heart. He knew that on the other side of the stage, Quinn must have had a similar smile getting to dance with the boy _she_ really loved. He was glad he didn't offend her by silently admitting earlier it wasn't her he really wanted to be dancing and singing with, so he wasn't offended when she admitted the same.

Once again, the crowd stood and cheered as the New Directions finished, the curtain closing as they made their way off stage. Sam handed his earpiece to one of the stagehands and waited until Kurt was free of his, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy and pulling him into a searing kiss when he could. Brittany squeaked happily at the scene, Artie and Puck releasing tamed catcalls as a group of boys in blazers walked past, Sam and Kurt oblivious to their presence.

"Wow," Kurt said in a daze, his breath a little shaky as he looked into Sam's warm blue eyes. "What was that for?"

The blonde smiled down at him, guiding him out from back stage and into the hall, the rest of the club following and congratulating each other. "Because I love you," he responded. "And I wanted to say thank you for letting me sing with Quinn."

"You're welcome," Kurt said, a little confused as to why said Quinn nudged Sam lightly in the ribs as Puck led her down to the hall so they could watch the next group perform. "What's that about?"

"If we win this and move on, we're singing our duet together," Sam answered, following the blonde and Mohawk down the hall.

Kurt blushed and Sam reached down to kiss him, his arm not leaving the brunette's waist. "No pawning me off on someone else; if we win, we're singing together."

He held his pinkie out towards Kurt and the brunette couldn't help but laugh at Sam's dorky actions. Lovingly, he wrapped his own pinkie around Sam's and reached up to peck the blonde on the lips. "I promise. You two were really good up there."

"Thanks, baby."

* * *

><p>New Directions were a bundle of nerves as The Hipsters, the first glee club to perform, walked off the stage holding a third place trophy. Now that just left them and a group called the Warblers from Dalton Academy. Sam's hand was clutched tightly in Kurt's and the brunette was squeezing back just as tight. His nerves were bundled in his stomach and he could practically feel the tension radiating off Sam's broad shoulders as the MC walked on stage with an envelope. Kurt felt his ears plugging up and couldn't be bothered trying to unplug them as the envelope opened and he spoke into the microphone.<p>

Kurt's ears popped at the sound of applause and Sam pulling him against his muscular body, telling him it's a tie between New Directions and the Warblers. Hands were shaken (Kurt's eyes fell upon a rather cute blonde Warbler that reminded him of Sam and caused the brunette to shake his hand with actual meaning) before the two clubs walked off the stage.

Sam guided Kurt back to the bus awaiting them in the parking lot and the brunette couldn't help the cheer that escaped his throat when he and the rest of his friends climbed on.

"Guess this means we're singing together," Kurt said as he sat down beside Sam, the blonde wrapping his arm lovingly around his waist.

Quinn turned around in her seat across from theirs and winked at the pair, not being able to help overhear Kurt's loud-enough statement. "You bet you two are," she quipped before turning her attention back to Puck and Mercedes.

"We should think of something to sing," Sam agreed, kissing along Kurt's temple as the bus's door closed and the engine revved up.

"Let's do it tomorrow," Kurt said, loving the attention Sam was showing him. "Today should be a celebration of our victory. One I'm grateful we got!"

Kurt's last sentence carried over the sound of the engine and the road, New Directions cheering once again at the countertenor's words.

Sam kissed him again, pleased with the somewhat privacy they had in the back of the bus even though it wasn't a secret what they were doing.

"I'm grateful I get to share this moment with you," he said between kisses.

_Oh, Sam, _Kurt sighed as the blonde continued kissing him. _I'm just grateful I have you._

With Sam occupying his mouth, Kurt couldn't channel his thoughts through his voice. He settled for Sam's second favorite form of communication: kisses. Kisses the blonde was beyond grateful for as the bus continued steering them towards Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Wow, I didn't expect to be finished with this chapter already! It's done so I hope I didn't keep all you waiting for too long. DasherThePrancingDancer, put down the shank. It's up so you can read and review!

I don't own Billy Medley's and Jennifer Warnes's duet _(I Had) The Time of My Life_ (but I had such a wild time putting it down on paper for you guys!) or Amy Winehouse's (R.I.P.) _Valerie_; I simply borrowed them.

I hope all of you have a wonderful New Year's Eve and an extremely pleasant New Year! Are there any Dragons reading this story! This is your year, Dragons! Everyone else: let's try and make 2012 Year of the Hevans, because Lord knows Samcedes and Klaine (think of it, if people want Sam and Kurt together, Seblaine needs to happen ;) [and if rumors are to be believed, it might possibly be happening] have got to go! That, and Sebastian's _kind of_ cute (or at least Grant Gustin is, IMHO ;). With those eyebrows, he and Blaine will have very triangular dolphin babies ;)

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 01/03-01/24/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Sam/Kurt

**Warnings**: The Hudson-Hummel wedding, some honeymoon-esque sexiness, and a lot of fluff. Not to mention this is a long chapter! I mean, it's REALLY long! You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe New Year's! Can you believe it's 2012 now? Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, favoriting, PMs, and subscribing. Knowing so many people here care about the Hevans makes me feel good about writing it ^^ Together, we can make 2012 Year of the Hevans, at least on this website. For now ;) I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of Goin' for It! Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: DasherThePrancingDancer, thank you for your constant support. You're a real _amigo, chico_! Violethillbeautiful, you and I are proof that Klainers and Kummers _can_ be friends without going at each other's throat about OTPs and the like. But just so you know: Hevans WILL be endgame and nothing will stop that from becoming so hold onto your Klaine delusions while you can ;) Love You! clovrboy, I'm really glad we got the chance to meet and talk. _Somos amigos ahora, ¿no?_ jono74656, when do we get another chapter of Sweet Porcelain? To my hundreds of readers, reviewers, favoriters, alerters: this one's for all of you! I'm sorry I made you all wait so long! I hope this makes it worth it ^^

* * *

><p>"So is this the last of it?" Kurt asked as Sam walked into his new bedroom carrying a rather big box.<p>

Kurt walked over to the blonde and helped him set it down. "Yeah," Sam smiled, leaning over the cardboard to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss. "This was the last box in my truck."

The brunette nodded, taking in Sam's flushed cheeks, sweaty body and the perfect way his damp tank-top clung to him like a second skin. "Thanks for all your help today, Sam."

Sam smiled again, walking around the box to pull Kurt into his sweaty arms. He smattered kisses against Kurt's neck and wouldn't relent when the brunette started remarking about sweat and skincare. "You don't need to thank me, Kurtie. I'm happy to help. I wouldn't let you carry all those heavy boxes by yourself, you know."

Kurt's silvery laughter bounced around against his new bedroom walls, the sound music to Sam's ears that tickled the blonde's heart. Sam held Kurt closer to him, content listening to his amused boyfriend laugh. He couldn't think of a more beautiful sound than the one coming from the angel he was holding. "I love your laugh."

Glasz eyes washed over Sam's face and the brunette sobered up, sighing away his laughter. "I love you Sam."

"I love you Kurt," Sam whispered against the countertenor's lips as he kissed him again.

Kurt rested his head against Sam's sweaty chest, reveling in the powerful, natural masculine aroma the blonde was letting off. It made him deliriously dizzy and lightheaded and he was just thankful his boyfriend was holding him up otherwise he'd be on the carpeted floor at the blonde's feet.

"So this is your new room, huh?" Sam asked, looking around at the bare walls and the sea of boxes he helped Kurt carry upstairs.

The fashionista picked his head up, shaking off the lull listening to Sam's rhythmic heartbeat had put him in. "Yeah, it'll be once I unpack and start decorating."

Sam smiled. "Want some help unpacking?"

Kurt smiled back at the blonde with the eager-to-please energy. "Not quite yet, Rocky," he said, noticing Sam nonchalantly flexing his biceps. "How about we take a break first? I think someone's earned himself at least a sandwich."

The sweaty blonde licked his lips, eyes roving over Kurt hungrily. "What kind of sandwich?"

Blushing lightly, Kurt playfully swatted at Sam's sweaty bicep and the blonde grinned wolfishly. "What'd I say?"

"How does peanut butter and jelly sound?" Kurt asked, completely ignoring Sam's innuendo or the tingling that rushed down into his belly when he heard it.

Sam responded by picking up a startled Kurt in his arms and carrying up out of the bedroom.

"Samuel, put me down!" Kurt shrieked as the blonde started walking down the stairs slowly, holding on tighter to the squirming body he was holding.

"Don't think I will, _Kurtis_," Sam replied with ease, taking the last two steps at once and dropping to his feet, Kurt still wiggling. "We're almost to the kitchen; I'll put you down in there."

Kurt huffed and Sam found the sight adorable as he walked into the unpacked kitchen shoulder-first and set the brunette down, his heels clacking resoundingly on the linoleum. Sam just smiled at his flushing boyfriend and sat down at the breakfast bar, twirling around on his stool like a hyperactive little boy. Kurt's ire at being carried down the stairs like a damsel in distress melted at the sight of his handyman's childish antics, a giggle or two escaping his mouth.

"What?" Sam asked, stopping the spinning so he was face to face with the brunette he loved.

"Nothing," Kurt answered, shaking his head and chuckling. "You're just too cute, you know that?"

Sam grinned bashfully, reaching a hand out for Kurt's. The fashionista quickly fit his hand in Sam's, the jock picking Kurt up carefully and seating him in his lap. "You think I'm cute?" he queried in a husky voice, eyes boring into his boyfriend's.

Kurt shook his head, ignoring the flash of mock hurt in Sam's eyes. "I don't think, I _know_. You'd be hard pressed to find someone who doesn't think the same."

"I love it when you stroke my ego," Sam purred, keeping one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist while the other began rubbing up and down the slighter boy's back.

"It's not your ego you want me to stroke," Kurt commented, closing his eyes and resting against Sam's shoulder as the blonde rubbed his hand along his back.

"You're not wrong about that," the athlete whispered, kissing Kurt's temple.

The brunette sighed quietly as he lay against Sam, listening to the gentle way the blonde was breathing. He loved this, loved being a gay teenager in a conservative town who flipped everyone the finger and found a boyfriend who proudly held his hand in public and wasn't shy about showing him any affection. He loved having a man in his life that wanted him, genuinely _wanted_ him for him and didn't care if people he didn't know had a problem with it. Kurt loved that Sam went up to bat for him, his beating Karofsky up being the prime example. He hadn't liked seeing Sam covered in cuts and bruises but he couldn't help feeling proud that the man with the black eye and bloody knuckles was the same man that stuck up for him because he couldn't do it himself. Maybe he was just being biased about his feelings; he loved _Sam_; that much he was sure of.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam's voice asked, breaking through his calming thoughts.

Kurt picked his head up from the blonde's strong shoulder and kissed his sweaty neck. "You. What else would I be thinking about?"

Sam smiled as he pulled the boy tightly against him, squeezing him gently but firmly; Kurt not complaining about the blonde's tight hold. "I love you Kurt."

The brunette smiled; his heart swelling with love. "I love you too, Sam. Forever," he whispered.

Letting Kurt go so the brunette could hop out of his lap, he smiled while watching his boyfriend move with a dancer's grace around the kitchen. Forever. The word echoed in his ears as Kurt pulled a jar from the refrigerator and grabbed at the loaf of bread from its box. Blue eyes followed porcelain hands to a cupboard and watched nimble fingers weave around a plastic jar of peanut butter. Rustling through a drawer, Kurt pulled out a knife while setting everything down while going back to the cupboard for a plate.

"Crusts off, right?" Kurt asked, snapping Sam out of his retrieve.

Sam nodded and settled for resting his face in his hands, elbows propped up on the island as Kurt unscrewed caps and untied plastic bags and cut crusts for Sam's sandwich. The blonde just watched those perfect porcelain hands navigate the utensil and ingredients Kurt held, not caring if he was developing a probable hand fetish.

"Here you go, handsome. One PB and J without crust, just the way you like it," Kurt announced, setting a plate down in front of the blonde.

"Thanks, baby," Sam cooed warmly, sitting up so he could wash his hands, remembering how sweaty they must be from all the working he'd done.

Kurt smiled and decided to make one for him; he fished another plate from the cupboard and quickly made a sandwich. Sam moved out of the way so his boyfriend could wash his hands, leaning over for a quick kiss. The brunette's lips tingled from having Sam's bigger mouth against his, Sam taking his hand so he could walk him back to the island. Kurt hopped up to a stool with the blonde's help and Sam joined him, biting into his sandwich and licking the excess jelly from his lips appreciatively.

"Good?" Kurt wondered, starting into his own.

Sam nodded, swallowing the mouthful with some difficulty, Kurt noticed.

"You want some milk?" Kurt asked, already getting out of his seat to retrieve some glasses and get the new carton of milk out from the fridge.

Again Sam nodded as Kurt poured him milk in a tall glass and handed it to the blonde. "I'm sorry. I forgot to get us something to drink."

"It's okay," Sam assured, taking a long drink. "I forgot too."

Kurt watched Sam's Adam's apple bob up then down as he drank; the sight hypnotizing. All that mattered to him was that Sam was okay.

"Thanks again for the sandwich, Kurt," Sam said, putting down his three-quarters empty glass that the brunette refilled the second it touched the tiled island.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied in kind, putting the carton back in the refrigerator and rejoining the blonde.

Sam reached over for Kurt's hand, taking it in his own as he ate. Kurt smiled at how _good_ it felt having his hand in Sam's, the blonde's strong fingers kneading gently into the skin of his palm. The countertenor suppressed a little shiver as he actually moaned into his sandwich, Sam bemusedly arching an eyebrow in his direction. Kurt blushed and Sam grinned cheekily, giving his boyfriend's hand a firm squeeze.

"_You're_ the cute one," Sam said, popping the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

Kurt blushed deeper at Sam's declaration, trying to hide his face in his shoulder and failing. Sam slipped his hand from Kurt's and ran his fingers up the boy's silk cheek, beaming proudly at the adorable color he made Kurt turn.

"You even blush cutely," he observed, fingers still running along Kurt's face.

The brunette turned his head to face Sam, his mouth set between a grin and a smirk (a girk?). He reached his freed hand out and settled it on Sam's bare shoulder, massaging the muscle beneath the oily skin tenderly.

"Thanks, Sam," Kurt said, his facial features settling into a genuine smile.

"For what, angel? Telling the truth?"

Kurt grinned a little at how certain Sam sounded. "Yeah, sure," he settled on, despite not feeling that's why he thanked the boy for his compliments.

"You're welcome," Sam smiled, leaning over for a kiss.

A horn honked outside and it shocked Sam away from his boyfriend's mouth, Kurt laughing at the scared expression on the blonde's face.

_Damn cockblock!_ Sam cursed, Kurt sobering up.

The brunette stood up and cleared away their dishes as doors from what sounded like Finn's truck opened and closed, the sounds of feet making their way up the walkway. Kurt turned on the water, rinsing away crumbs and milk residue as the front door opened, Finn's unmistakable clomping around hitting Sam's and Kurt's ears.

"Kurt! Sam!" the frankenteen bellowed, not bothering to look through the door-less kitchen archway to see Sam sitting at the island and Kurt standing at the sink.

"We're in here," Kurt snapped, his good mood bulldozed over by annoyance.

"Oh," was all Finn had to say to that as Burt and Carole walked in behind him with armfuls of stuff.

"Hey, you two," Carole greeted warmly, setting everything she was carrying down and walking into the kitchen, pulling Sam into a hug which the blonde found embarrassingly awkward.

"Hi, Ms. Hudson," Sam responded.

"Carole, sweetheart," she corrected, letting the boy go and walking over to hug her very near-future stepson.

Kurt was enveloped in Carole's motherly embrace as Burt shook Sam's hand, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Get everything in Kurt's room okay?" Burt asked, releasing Sam's hand.

"Yes, sir," Sam smiled, willing himself to calm down and remember he has nothing to feel guilty about being in an empty house for too long with his amazingly beautiful boyfriend.

"Atta boy," Burt approved.

Sam warmed up to his boyfriend's father's praise, feeling less guilty over he wish he knew what. "Is there anything else that needs to come in?"

Burt shook his head. "Just some stuff of mine and Carole's. You two have done enough for today. There's nothing else I can think of that needs getting done."

"Well, if you're sure…" Sam trailed, hinting he wouldn't mind helping with anything else.

"How about you help Kurt unpack his room?" Carole suggested. "We were gonna order Chinese later on for dinner and you're welcome to stay the night. On the couch, of course!" she corrected herself, noticing the apprehension in her future husband's eyes or the spreading blush on Kurt's cheeks as he took the blonde's hand and smiled up shyly at him.

The blonde smiled that sweet smile that made Kurt's heart dance. "Thanks, M— Carole."

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the empty room with a black tie draped over his shoulder, looking at his pitiful reflection in confusion. A light tittering from the other end of the room made Sam turn around, relieved to see Kurt standing in the doorway.<p>

"What's the matter, handsome?" he asked, sauntering over to his perfect boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the blonde's trim waist.

The Sam in real life and the Sam in the mirror smiled at the brunette, carefully kissing the smaller boy's coifed hair. "Nothing. I just can't tie my tie."

Kurt snorted delicately, taking the strip of material off Sam's broad shoulder. "How is it that a man who can ballroom dance can't tie a tie?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "My grandma usually tied my ties for me. I never really figured it out for myself. Plus I'm dyslexic. Figuring out what went left and what went right was confusing."

It was Kurt who rolled his eyes this time. "So you went and used your dyslexia as an excuse to not learn tying ties?"

"Yep."

Kurt cuffed him lightly on the back of head in the manner Simon Evans did to Stevie the night Sam asked him to be his boyfriend. "So it made no never-mind that dyslexia's for reading and not tying ties?"

At Sam's impish grin, Kurt scoffed. "Not while you're my boyfriend, Samuel Evans. I'll teach you how to do it later, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said in a teasing tone, wrapping his arms around his brunette when Kurt turned to face him, pulling his collar up to tie his tie.

"Did I tell you that _you_ look handsome?" Sam asked as Kurt tied his tie for him.

Porcelain fingers stopped twisting the material around and glasz eyes focused in on blue. Kurt shook his head.

"You look very handsome," Sam said, bending over slightly to kiss Kurt, gently sucking on the brunette's bottom lip when he pulled away.

"Thanks, Sam," he whispered breathlessly, shaking his head slightly and going back to tying Sam's tie. He was oddly touched that dressed in a similar suit as Sam, the blonde appropriately complimented him as looking handsome, not beautiful. Even though Kurt _loved_ nothing more when Sam called him beautiful; whenever Sam said it he truly made him feel like it. "There, all finished."

Sam leaned over for another kiss and pulled the brunette against him, mindful of the flower pinned into the boy's lapel. "Are you ready for this?"

Kurt nodded at Sam's cheesy lyric quote, smiling at the handsome man holding him. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then let's go find the others."

Pulling Kurt by the hand, Sam led them out of the room and down a hall towards the main room where Burt's and Carole's guests were packed into comfortable pews. Sam and Kurt joined separate lines of their Glee Club waiting to start singing.

"Oh, my God," Brittany whispered loud enough for the Glee congregation to hear. "Look at the cute dolphins."

Kurt blushed and failed to suppress a snort as the others giggled, eyes looking between Kurt and Sam.

Finn walked up to Kurt and pulled the little brunette into a hug. Kurt smiled against the taller teen's chest and breathed in his comforting (but not as comforting as Sam's!) aroma. "You ready, dude?"

The countertenor picked his head up. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Finn motioned for everyone to get into final positions as he walked into the wedding hall, careful not to attract anyone's attention until it was time. Motioning for the band to start playing, Kurt caught Rachel's eye and she smiled, looking between him and turning her head slightly to wink at Sam behind her.

"_It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do,<br>Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you,"_ Finn sang as the congregation turned around in their seats.

He stepped aside as Rachel stepped into his place, opening her mouth.

"_Is it the look in your eyes?  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you."<em>

Kurt beamed with pride as the two walked down the aisle, Sam stepping up beside him and holding his hand as they took their places.

"_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard,  
>We can go-o-oh, no one will know-o-oh,"<em> he sang, smiling serenely at his blonde boyfriend.

"_Oh, come on, boy,"_ Sam crooned, eyes lighting up with love as he and Kurt danced their way down the aisle.

"_Who cares if we're trashed?  
>Got a pocket full of cash,"<em> Kurt began, Sam dancing around him; wrapping his arms around his waist and making him feel like the luckiest boy in the whole world.

"_We can blow-o-oh,  
>Shots of patro-o-on,"<em> they chimed in unison.

"_Ah, and it's on, boy,"_ Sam finished, linking arms with Kurt like it was their wedding and guiding the blushing brunette down the aisle.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no-no,  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go,"_ Brittany sang with Artie, wheeling the boy down the aisle while he twirled streamers around.

"_If you're ready like I'm ready,"_ Artie sang, Tina and Mike coming in as Brittany wheeled them down the aisle.

"'_Cause it's a beautiful night,"_ Tina chirped, Mike dancing beside her.

"_We're looking for something dumb to do,"_ Mike sang with her.

"_Hey, baby! I think I wanna marry you,"_ the pair finished.

"_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you,"<em> Artie and Brittany sang in harmony.

"_I'll go get a ring,"_ Sam chimed in, winking at Kurt who blushed beautifully.

"_Let the choir bells sing,"_ Kurt joined in, grinning at the adorkable blonde.

"_Like o-o-ooh,  
>So whatcha wanna do-o-oh?<br>Let's just run, boy!"_

"_If we wake up and we wanna break up,"_ Finn sang to Rachel, the brunette joining the frankenteen.

"_That's co-o-ol,  
>No, I won't blame you-o-oh,"<em>

"_Don't say no, no, no, no-no,  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go,  
>If you're ready like I'm ready,"<em> Brittany and Artie sang with the rest of the New Directions.

"'_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you,"_ Tina and Finn sang with the club, Mike and Rachel swaying together.

"_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you,"<em> Brittany and Artie voiced.

"_Just say I do-oh-o-oh,"_ Sam crooned, looking right at Kurt.

"_Tell me right now baby,"_ Finn sang to Rachel, the Jewish teen blushing at her boyfriend.

"_Tell me right now baby,"_ Artie repeated, eyes focused on Brittany.

"_Just say I do-oh-o-oh,"_ Sam sang once again to Kurt, the brunette's smile lighting up Sam's world.

"_Tell me right now baby,"_ Brittany's eyes swimming as Artie sang to her.

"_Tell me right now baby, baby, oh,"_ Finn sang, stepping aside as Burt and Carole appeared, linking arms and walking down the aisle with the Glee Club following behind.

"'_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do,<br>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,  
>Is it the look in your eyes,<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you."_

The applause was wild as Burt and Carole made it to the altar, the congregation on its feet. Kurt stood up beside his dad and smiled down at the pew Sam was sitting in; giving the boy what he hoped was a sexy wink. Sam smiled up at him as the last of the applause died down, the people still standing sitting back down.

"Now I was going to start us off with a prayer, but a certain young wedding planner thought it might put some people to sleep," the reverend said, shifty eyes turning to Kurt and missing how Santana had to nudge Brittany awake.

Sam caught Kurt's eye and grinned cheekily as Burt and Carole recited their vows, watching how the countertenor's glasz eyes misted up at his dad's apology. As much as he tried paying attention, his mind had other plans as he envisioned a future where he and Kurt were standing side by side in front of their friends and family. Burt and Carole slipped wedding rings on each other's fingers and since there was a huge crucifix between the couple, Sam prayed that hopefully one day, he and Kurt would be doing the same: sharing a kiss that binds them forever as people stand up and applaud.

Burt and Carole walked slowly down the aisle arm in arm through the cheers and rice being thrown overhead. Finn held his arm out for Rachel and Sam did the same, Kurt's smile shining like a new penny in Sam's eyes as they followed the other two couples out of the hall and the grand double doors leading to the outside world. The couples and the congregation watched Burt help Carole into the limousine that would whisk them away to the reception hall for a dinner that didn't start for another hour.

"You planned such a beautiful wedding," Sam complimented, squeezing the brunette's hand in his.

Kurt blushed bashfully. "Thanks, Sam," he replied, inching himself upwards for a kiss.

The blonde readily complied with his boyfriend's wishes, meeting him halfway, not caring how many people were around to see it.

"So how far is the reception?" Sam asked, kissing Kurt once more before taking his mouth back.

"Across town," Kurt answered, walking towards the Windsor House parking lot with Sam's strong hand in his.

"Do I have to stay dressed in this?" Sam bemoaned, tugging a little at his shirt collar.

"Yes!" Kurt said exasperatedly, gently slapping Sam's free hand from his neck with his own. "Don't take it off. You look handsome in this suit."

Sam's eyes were shining at Kurt's compliments, climbing into the unlocked Navigator with ease. "You think I'm handsome?"

Kurt smiled, resting his hands in his lap as he turned to the adorable blonde puppy all but bouncing in the passenger seat. "No, I don't," he said in a serious tone, watching as Sam's smile just grew wider. "I _know_ you're handsome."

The blonde reached over and weaved his fingers through Kurt's styled hair, gently pulling the boy closer to him for a kiss. Kurt sighed against Sam's mouth, his heart pounding with a plethora of emotions he never imagined himself feeling before Sam came into his life.

"I love you," Sam whispered against his lips, his tongue tracing the outline of Kurt's mouth with the utmost of care.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back, latching his lips back against Sam's mouth.

Sam moaned softly as he kissed his perfect boyfriend, not wanting to ever stop for any reason. The need to breath throughout something other than his nose overpowered them both at the same time as they broke away, Kurt panting slightly. Sam smiled and kissed him chastely, starting the Lincoln for him as he leaned back into his seat. Waiting for Kurt to get his belt on and put the car in reverse, the blonde impatiently put the car in drive when Kurt's foot hit the break. Kurt just smiled a little at Sam's childish antics as the blonde took his hand, running his thumb against the back of it and calming himself down.

"Feeling better?" Kurt teased, gently pulling out of the parking lot, thankful there weren't a look of on-lookers left loitering around.

"Yep! Got all I need," Sam beamed.

Kurt smiled, keeping his driving hand steady on the wheel while the other was safe in Sam's grasp. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"But I'm your dork," Sam countered, smiling that distracting smile Kurt loved so much and wished he could better enjoy if his eyes weren't needed on the road.

"Yeah, you are," Kurt complied, turning momentarily to smile at Sam before turning his attention back to the street in front of him.

That was enough for Sam as he just leaned back in his seat; head tilted towards Kurt like the first time Sam picked him up for school months ago. He was content listening to the sound of asphalt under the wheels of Kurt's Navigator as the brunette drove them steadily through town to the hotel that was hosting the reception dinner.

Sam opened his own door as they pulled up to the hotel after a few silent minutes, causing Kurt to giggle a little at the blonde's actions as he handed the valet his car keys. Kurt joined Sam on the other side of the car and the jock happily wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding the brunette to the sliding glass doors and into the richly-decorated hotel lobby.

"We're here early, right?" Sam asked as they started walking towards the banquet hall, its doors closed to them.

Kurt nodded, motioning over to a bellhop. "Yeah, we're here early. I want to check on everything and make sure it's perfect before everyone arrives."

"Baby, it's all gonna be perfect," Sam assured as the bellhop unlocked the doors for him and Kurt, ushering them inside.

The brunette nodded, melting a little under Sam's touch as he and the blonde walked into the decorated empty room. The doors opening let a gale of wind rush in, the fresh tablecloths lifting up a little the further he and Sam stepped into the room. Everything was perfect in Sam's humble opinion; his eyes scanning over the flower bouquets he helped Kurt arrange for hours on end after helping the brunette move into his new house. The tables were spread all around a large dance floor in front of a stage, the band equipment yet to be set up. Kurt just stood there while Sam did the looking around for him.

"See? I told you everything was perfect," Sam said, taking Kurt in his arms.

He pressed his lips against the countertenor's sweet neck and could feel his boyfriend smiling. "You were right: everything _is_ perfect. It couldn't be any better."

"I disagree," Sam replied instantly, pulling his lips from Kurt's throat and letting the boy go.

Kurt looked up, shaken from the calm Sam put him in to see the blonde standing in front of him, holding out his hand. "Dance with me."

"What?"

Sam further held out his hand and smiled at his boyfriend as if his request made perfect sense. "I said dance with me."

"There's no music," Kurt rationed.

The blonde shrugged, hand still held out. "I don't care. Dance with me."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he took Sam's hand, the blonde smiling like he won the lottery. Guiding him out towards the empty dance floor, Sam pulled Kurt's compliant body against his and began to sway to an invisible beat. Kurt rested his head on Sam's broad chest, the blonde holding him against him gently as he played with the hand in his, so happy Kurt was dancing with him.

"I can feel that dopey grin from down here, you know," Kurt mumbled into Sam's shirt fabric, breathing in the rich scent of the blonde's cologne.

"Is that a complaint?" Sam asked, picking Kurt up so the smaller boy was now standing on his feet.

"No," Kurt giggled, his body now completely surrendered to Sam's will. "I'm just saying."

Sam pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair, loving having the brunette against him. "I can't help it," he started, slowing down his ballroom gait until they were almost just standing there on the bare, dark dance floor. "I'm just happy whenever I'm around you."

Kurt picked his head up from Sam's chest, going from listening to his heart beat to looking into the blonde's cool blue eyes. "I feel the same way when I'm with you, Sam."

"You do?"

"Yes," Kurt answered, Sam reaching down to peck the brunette on the lips.

The blonde smiled as he pulled the brunette back against him, swaying again to the beat in his head. Soon other people would be arriving from drinks and dancing, but for the moment, Sam wanted to take the time and pretend that this day was about him and Kurt. He didn't have the power of clairvoyance (but how awesome would that be if he did?), but he seriously hoped for a future where he and the brunette of his life were together on a dance floor with rings on their fingers for the entire world to see.

"Isn't this a cute sight?" a female voice teased as the lights turned on, adding to the few that had given the banquet hall a cozy, dreamy feel.

Kurt picked his head up from Sam's warm chest once again and turned his eyes to the hall doors the bellhop never closed, Santana standing with Brittany and Artie, a smirk on her face. The brunette groaned as he stepped off Sam's feet, not missing the way the blonde's eyes flashed in relief when he did so.

"Having fun?" Artie asked as he wheeled himself towards the pair, Brittany and Santana walking behind him.

"Yeah, we were," Kurt announced, taking Sam's hand and not about to let _anything_ make him feel bad on his father's wedding day.

Brittany giggled, making dolphin squeaks under her breath with a playful light dancing in her blue eyes. "You looked really good dancing together," she said, her eyes fixated on Kurt's and Sam's joined hands.

"Thanks, Brit," Sam replied, flashing her a charming smile.

She smiled in return as she wheeled Artie out to the dance floor, sitting in his lap as he twirled his chair around, oblivious to Santana's glaring. Kurt caught her eye in his and she quickly sobered herself up, shaking her head and appearing nonchalant about being caught. She just smiled at the pair as she went to find a table to sit at, knowing most likely she'd have to move as soon as the people the table was reserved for arrived.

Instead of one by one, it was more like group after group of people arrived in the banquet hall not long after Artie, Brittany and Santana showed up. Kurt left Sam at a table with Santana and Brittany as he ushered people to their tables, shaking hands with his dad's friends, the mechanics he worked with, ordering the waiters around to sections of the hall they were to cover. The best part was no one could question him as he commanded attention from the hotel staff, Sam's eyes never leaving him the entire time he was away from the blonde.

"I missed you," Sam said for the umpteenth time Kurt slid beside him, sharing the blonde's chair at the gleek table when he should be sitting at the empty family table facing the stage.

Kurt giggled, his hand falling into Sam's as the blonde wrapped his arm around Kurt's small shoulder, pulling the boy to rest his head on his broader one. The brunette complied, not about to pass up the opportunity to rest anything against his boyfriend's muscular body. Finn and Rachel walked in after a few minutes, approaching the gleek table holding hands.

"So where you've two been?" Mike asked, holding Tina close to him.

"Just exploring the hotel," Finn answered, thinking nothing's wrong with those words.

"Wanky," Santana supplied, sipping what Kurt doubted was water from a glass.

Rachel blushed as she sat down, Finn choosing to ignore her. Burt and Carole walked in and were met with applause from everyone, chairs pushing away from tables and feet being stood upon. The newlyweds walked through the standing crowd with smiles, approaching the cleared dance floor as Mr. Schuester stepped to the stage. Sam held Kurt tight against him and pressed kisses to the brunette's cheek as his dad and Finn's mom shared the first dance. After his dad, Kurt felt like the luckiest person in the world as his boyfriend held him, never wanting to let go. Kurt didn't want him to ever let go either.

The cheering returned as Mr. Schue finished serenading the couple, Burt and Carole making their way to the family table after they finished dancing, Finn and Kurt (reluctantly) joining them.

A chanting of "Speech! Speech! Speech!" filled the air and Carole pushed Finn out of his seat and onto the dance floor, making him honor his best man duties. The chanting was replaced with cheering as Finn stood in the middle of the dance floor, a microphone in one hand and a waiter bringing him a glass of champagne to make the toast with.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears at Finn's speech, in disbelief the frankenteen's words could affect him so much. He calmed down long enough to take Finn's offered hand when he and the other New Directions boys started singing _Just the Way You Are_, the girls standing up from the Glee table to join them.

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around as much of the gangly teen as he could.

"I love you dude," Finn replied, pulling Kurt into his arms and pressing a soft kiss into his hair. "Now let me go. I believe someone's waiting for their dance."

The brunette pulled away from Finn and turned around, Sam and Rachel waiting beside each other for their men. Kurt smiled as Sam walked up to him, pulling the brunette close as Finn did the same, leading Rachel out to the dance floor.

"He's right, you know," Sam said as he led Kurt through a dance. "We all have your back."

A few tears brimmed along Kurt's eyes but Sam let go of his boyfriend's hand long enough to wipe them away and chastely kiss the brunette's pouting lips. Please don't cry, Kurtie. It makes me sad when you cry."

Kurt's breath burbled a little out of his mouth, his eyes shying away from the intensity of Sam's and settling for watching the adorable sight of Simon and Rochelle sharing a dance with Stacy and Stevie. Sam's eyes darted over to what caught Kurt's attention and he smiled at the sight of the mother-son, father-daughter dances Kurt was watching.

"You know you're letting two eight-year-olds upstage you at your dad's wedding," Sam teased, desperate to get Kurt's body back against his where it belonged.

The fashionista suppressed a bark of laughter as he broke free of his reclusive thoughts and turned all his attention back on Sam, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as the song changed and a slow one began.

"Let's not let them then," Kurt said with a light glint in his glasz eyes, letting Sam led them around the floor. "Besides, I know something they don't."

Sam's interest piqued, his hands held on tighter around Kurt's waist as he waited for the brunette angel to speak. "I was talking to my dad earlier. He knows me better than I thought he does… so if you want, you can spend the week with me and Finn at the new house."

The blonde was a little confused; he _had_ been planning on spending time with Kurt (and inadvertently, Finn) but why was Burt talking to Kurt about that?

"What do you mean?"

Kurt smiled, Sam's arms around him putting him in such a relaxing mood. "I mean, when I wake up in the morning, you'll be there if you stay. When I make us breakfast, you'll be there. When I pack us lunch, you'll be there. When I come home after school, you'll be there. When I'm in the kitchen making dinner, you'll be there. When I go to sleep at night, your handsome face will be the last thing I see. So do you want to stay with me for the week?"

Sam's smile lit up the banquet hall, his eyes shining with childish delight. "So you mean I'll be there when you take a shower and get dressed for the day?"

"Is that a yes?" Kurt asked, spine tingling with anticipation and arousal at Sam's question, loving the way those two things sounded.

"Your dad's really cool with me spending an _entire_ unsupervised week _alone_ in a house with you?" Sam countered, trying so hard to keep cool but the thought of playing house with his boyfriend was driving him to his breaking point.

"That's why he's _cool_ with you being with me during their honeymoon," Kurt answered, air quoting around the word 'cool'. "When you beat up Karofsky, you proved you can handle yourself in a fight. My dad doesn't want me being alone without means of protection so I suggested letting you stay with me. If you wanted, of course. He didn't object to the idea and didn't even give me some speech about you sleeping on the couch while I'm in my room with the door locked and the shotgun loaded. I guess he figured it would be a waste of breath because there's no way I'm going to let you sleep on the couch when we've proved my bed is more than comfortable for two people."

The blonde chuckled at that and then sighed when he remembered Kurt's bed _could_ accommodate two people comfortably.

"So what do you say?"

Sam leaned down for a kiss which Kurt happily reached up for. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>The house was dark and empty when Sam triumphantly unlocked its front door, careful not to awake the sleeping boy in his arms. Quietly, Sam stepped over the threshold of the doorframe and gently kicked the door closed, turning around to lock it. Sam dropped the keys from his fingers and walking slowly, carried Kurt across the foyer and over to the staircase, slowing walking up the dark passage. Once completely up the stairs, Kurt chose that time to wake up.<p>

"Sam?" his voice rasped, tired from all the excitement he'd had.

Blue eyes looked down at Kurt's angelic face and both boys smiled. "Hey, baby. Nice nap?"

Kurt reached up slowly for Sam's voluptuous lips, the blonde meeting him halfway for a welcomed kiss. "Real nice nap," he sighed, licking his lips. "Where are we?"

"Home," Sam answered, loving the thrilling rush of ecstasy that shot down his spine at saying the word.

Glasz eyes lit up and looked into Sam's, the emotions swimming in those cool blue eyes mirroring his own. Smiling, Sam walked them further down the hall and shouldered open Kurt's bedroom door. The cool air felt nice against his heated skin as he walked them in, Kurt shivering slightly, letting the shock ran rampant across his body. He calmed down as his body floated over his bed, Sam setting him down and sitting beside him.

The blonde smiled as he took Kurt's lips in his; free to do what he wanted with no witnesses around. Kurt sighed into Sam's kiss as his lips massaged over his jock boyfriend's, the brunette no longer needing to hold back or keep his wants in check. Careful to keep his lips against Sam's, Kurt stood up and quickly positioned himself in Sam's lap, pushing the blonde down on the bed.

Sam's back met with the mattress, his front supporting Kurt's weight as his boyfriend took control. The blonde had no problem whatsoever with that as his hands were allowed to dishevel Kurt's coif, the brunette not in a position to complain. Kurt sighed against Sam's mouth, loving feeling his strong fingers carding through his hair, carefully but firmly. Sam was the only person (other than his dad) whom Kurt allowed to touch his hair without getting their hands cut off.

"God, baby," Sam panted, Kurt's lips leaving his and smattering against his neck. "Oh, Kurt, you get me so damn hot."

Kurt smiled against Sam's neck, loosening the blonde's tie and pulling it away, tossing it to the floor. He unbuttoned Sam's shirt and nibbled further down his neck, gently biting down against his shoulder. Sam hissed in pleasure at Kurt's love bite, the brunette sucking the flesh between his teeth.

"You marked me?"

The countertenor smiled wantonly as he sat up, pulling off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. Sam's eyes flashed with arousal as Kurt undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt completely, adding them to the growing floor collection. Sam's fingers trailed around the smooth canvas of porcelain skin, Kurt beginning to whimper under his touch. Gently, Sam supported Kurt's waist as he picked the boy up and laid him in the middle of the bed. Sam undid his shirt and flung it, not caring where it ended up. The next thing that went was his undershirt, Kurt's fingers running along his bare chest in appreciation. He grinned wolfishly down at the boy as he lowered himself over the brunette, finding a soft spot along Kurt's collarbone and bit down, Kurt gasping at the sensation. He worried the skin between his teeth and didn't let up for a good minute, assuring himself it would be an impressive hickey when he was done.

"You're mine now, Kurtie, _mine_," Sam declared, pulling away from the brunette's torso.

Kurt smiled at those words and sought out Sam's lips in the dark. "Yours," he whispered against them.

Not one to waste time, Sam pulled his pants off and unbuttoned Kurt's, tossing them on the floor. The brunette smiled as he lifted himself up off the comforter and pushed it down, he and Sam getting into bed.

"I'm really glad you're staying over," he announced, Sam's hand fumbling around under the covers for his.

"I am too," Sam said, feeling a bone-deep contentedness beginning to take over his mind. "Remind me to buy my parents an awesome Christmas present this year."

"I second that," Kurt giggled; Sam's other arm wrapping around him, holding him closer. "My dad deserves like, I don't know, something expensive and manly for not shooting down my idea to let you stay the week with me."

Sam smiled against the back of Kurt's neck, kissing the warm skin beneath his lips.

_He'd been so nervous when he pulled his parents aside at the reception, his heart pounded so hard against his ribs he could feel it in his ears. Turning around, he went for broke and blurted out Kurt invited him to spend the week with him and he really wanted to go. He swore up and down to not ask for comic book money for an entire year if they just said yes._

_Rochelle laughed first, followed by Simon. "Of course you can stay over," Simon said once he could breathe without his ribs hurting._

_"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief. Just like that; he could stay over at his boyfriend's house with no parental supervision? Something was up._

_"Really, sweetie," Rochelle assured, cupping his face in her hands. "Burt and Carole already talked to us about letting you stay with Kurt and Finn while they're in Hawaii."_

_"Burt was cool with it; probably has something to do with that shiner you took for Kurt," Simon added, grinning a little at his son._

_Sam blushed._

_Rochelle gently pushed Simon in the chest, the man stumbling back some. She turned her attention back to her oldest. "You just make sure to be a good boy while you're there."_

_If at all possible, Sam blushed even more at those words. Ducking his head down, his parents shared an amused smile between them at Sam's antics._

_"Now, don't keep Kurt waiting. Look at the little lamb," Rochelle continued, turning her eyes to a chair that Kurt was half-asleep in. "Swing by the house for your stuff and take him home. But if you're too tired to drive to his house, you'll both stay with us tonight. Okay?"_

_"Okay, Mom. Thanks," he said, wrapping his arms around the older blondes and pulling his parents against him._

Kurt snorted a little and Sam picked his head up. Sure enough, Kurt was dead asleep in his arms. Smiling, Sam pulled Kurt a little tighter against him and pressed a kiss to his soft cheek. "Sweet dreams, little angel," he whispered in the brunette's ear before getting comfortable and finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, here it is, chapter 10 and almost 11P here on the West Coast! Sorry it took so long; between writing this, two other WIPs, and now getting my beta cherry popped (I know: NASTY!), I've been quite the busy writer! I hope this chapter satisfies ;) and that you've all enjoyed it. Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to advertise the story I recently betaed the latest chapter of called _Courting Kurt_ by clovrboy. If you're in the mood for a little Blaine/Finn/Kurt/Puck/Sam (can't be a story without Sam! :) then I highly recommend you check it out ^^ Also, beta cherry poppage! That's all for now, folks! Until the next chapter and/or little plot bunny that needs to be written :P

I don't own Bruno Mars's _Marry You_ but I do take responsibility for changing some of the pronouns around where it was needed.

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	11. The Gift

**Title**: Goin' for It _(Chapter 11: The Gift)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 01/25-02/29/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Diabetic-inducing amounts of cottony fluff, a little bit of smut, holiday (Christmas) themes, some character OOC-ing (but I promise I respect the characters too much to change them completely around from canon [unless my changes are well-received, the changes will only be temporary]), and that heartwarming feeling you get in your chest at sweet moments that you try covering up by saying is heartburn. Not to mention this chapter is by far the _longest_ I've written for this story. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Sometimes in life you meet someone or see something you just want to have. Despite the conflicts, sometimes you just have to go for it!

**Author's Note**: It took a long time coming but here it is: chapter eleven! Thanks for continuing to review, alert, and add this story to your favorites ^^ It really warms what's left of my dark li'l heart knowing you people are helping keep the Hevans alive! It's gonna be an awesome day when us Hevans shippers inherit the earth ;) On a slightly more serious note, I'll try not to go a month between updates again. In my defense (if anyone's interested) I've had three other works boiling over, as well as another little plot bunny I'm trying to do something with and real life as well. But still, I made sure to have time for the Hevans. Coz there's just NO stopping it! Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>A week with Sam was like a welcomed week away from the rest of the world; Kurt decided when he woke up the next morning in Sam's arms. The blonde's heart was beating steadily against his spine; Kurt didn't want to wake him up. Apparently he didn't need to because Sam began stirring, his grip around Kurt tightening a little.<p>

"Good morning," Sam said, his voice scratchy as he pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder.

Kurt giggled, Sam's stubble tickling his skin. "Good morning."

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked, his nose tracing along Kurt's creamy-skinned shoulder.

"Stubble," he answered, turning around in Sam's embrace to better face the boy.

Sam's smile was much better being seen firsthand than feeling it against his skin. Kurt smiled back at the man holding him, not even minding Sam's morning breath when the blonde kissed him properly. Kurt's eyes were glazing over happily when Sam pulled away, the jock just content holding him.

"You know you must be in love if you can kiss someone first thing in the morning before he's brushed his teeth," Kurt said, running a hand along Sam's stubbly jaw.

Blue eyes started to shine and Sam just watched the smile growing before them. Sam took Kurt's face in his hands and plastered more kisses against every inch of the porcelain skin he could, Kurt loving the feel of Sam's morning scruff scratching his face.

"I love you," Sam whispered against his lips, running his tongue along the lower one.

Kurt felt his heart swoon. "I love you too." _THIS is a great way to begin the day!_

"C'mon," Sam started, untangling his arms from around Kurt and sitting up. "It's time to start the day."

_What a dork,_ Kurt thought amusedly. "You know today's Saturday, right?"

Sam nodded, getting out of bed while Kurt just sat there and admired the boxer-clad sight. "So?"

"So… it means we don't have to get out of bed if we don't want to," Kurt reasoned, desperate to feel Sam's warmth against him again.

The blonde just smiled as he dropped to his hands and knees, Kurt rustling away the blankets to crawl to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I start every day with a light workout," Sam said, stretching his legs out and balancing himself on his hands and toes. "You're free to watch if you want."

Kurt felt an instant stab in his belly at those words; Sam beginning to push himself up and down. Boldly, Kurt got out of bed and dropped to the floor, propping himself up on his elbows, hands supporting his face. Sam reached all the way up for a kiss before going back to his pushups, unaware of the blush spreading across Kurt's cheeks. He was content just watching Sam work out, loving how the blonde's breathing went from normal to slightly strained, how his biceps began quivering, the veins that were becoming more noticeable with each pushup, or the sweat pooling across his chest and down his face. It was probably dripping into the new carpeting but Kurt didn't care. Not when the smell of Sam's natural odor was permeating the air and causing a rush of primal energy to course through the brunette's veins.

"…198, 199, 200, all done!" Sam declared, propping himself up on his feet.

"Shower now?" Kurt asked, taking the blonde by the hand and pulling him into the en suite bathroom.

Sam didn't say a word as his boyfriend closed the door behind him, tickling his belly teasingly before trailing a finger through his boxer's waistband, tugging them off. Kurt giggled a little as _something_ bounced around a bit, Sam having the decency to blush. The countertenor kissed him, pulling his own underwear off as he kicked it into a corner. Taking Sam by the hand again, Kurt stepped over to the shower, pushing the curtain back. Sam picked him up and set him in the tub, pulling the curtain closed. He turned his attention around and fiddled with the tabs, turning the warm water on.

"Sure you don't need the cold?" Kurt teased from behind him, licking his lips when he remembered the first time he and Sam showered together.

The blonde grinned even though he was facing the wall opposite Kurt. "I'm sure," he answered.

Kurt giggled as Sam turned around, taking the smaller boy in his arms. Sam grinned as Kurt looked up at him with so much love in his eyes; it was making Sam real happy seeing it.

"You said you didn't need the cold water," Kurt commented as something poked him in the gut.

The blonde blushed as he looked down and realized what was coming up. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt assured, pressing himself a little more against Sam. "It's… oddly flattering knowing I have that effect on someone."

Sam's eyebrow arched and Kurt just grinned up at the boy. "It is."

"If you say so, Kurtie," Sam said, nuzzling his nose against the brunette's.

Kurt just giggled as he wiggled his hands in the water beating down on Sam's shoulders, his hands tingling in the sensation. Sam continued Eskimo kissing his face, his lips trailing against his soaking wet neck. His eyes trailed over to Kurt's collarbone, proud of the brown mark stark against Kurt's porcelain skin. He was sure as soon as they were done and drying off, he'd see the hickey Kurt left him on the side of his neck.

"You're such a vampire," Sam stated when they were done showering, dipping his razor in the sink of hot water.

Kurt's eyes turned from staring at his reflection brushing his teeth to the mark he left on Sam's shoulder. He was oddly proud of it; slightly jealous Sam's skin tone worked having a hickey better than his did. He just smiled, widening the ring of toothpaste around his mouth while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry?" Kurt offered, daintily spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste.

Sam dragged the blade down his cheek, dipping it in the sink. "I'll bet."

The brunette just rinsed off his toothbrush, cupping some water in his hand and washing around his mouth while Sam shaved. He sat down at his little vanity as Sam finished up, wetting his own toothbrush to brush his teeth. Sitting here in the bathroom while he lathered and exfoliated and having Sam at the other end brushing his teeth felt so right. To Kurt, it was almost like glimpsing into the future, or at least what he hoped a future living with Sam would be like. It was scary, thinking that far ahead even though he hoped above all else that he and Sam were still together. But at the same time, it was wonderful how comfortable he was with himself to allow someone around while he sat in his bathroom wearing nothing but his bathrobe, moisturizing his skin for the day.

Sam spit out the gob of toothpaste when Kurt finished moisturizing, smiling widely at the brunette. Kurt rolled his eyes at Sam's adorkable antics, his heart pounding with contentment.

"What sounds good for breakfast?" Sam asked, taking Kurt by the hand and walking him out of the bathroom.

Kurt flipped the light switch and shut the door behind him, thrilled Sam was holding his hand. "You're going to make us breakfast?"

The blonde stopped and spun around, letting Kurt's hand go in the process and gathered up his boyfriend in his arms. "I thought for the week we're gonna play house," he started, making Kurt blush heavily in the process. "What kind of husband would I be if I made my wife do everything?"

Laughter was the only answer Kurt had as he convulsed in Sam's arms, a snort or two (okay, six!) escaping him. "You are such a dork!"

Sam pouted. "Aw, honey. Isn't that why you married me?"

Kurt giggled, thrilled at how _good_ words like 'honey', 'married', 'wife', and 'husband' sounded in Sam's deep voice. "I'm going to marry you for a lot more than that."

"Really?"

The brunette nodded, wrapping his arms lovingly around Sam's neck. It excited him; seeing the light in Sam's eyes grow bright when the words spilled from his mouth. He couldn't deny it: the fact that _he_ was responsible for it made him proud of himself.

"Maybe one day," he smiled, twirling a strand of Sam's blonde hair with his finger.

"So should I get down on my knee now and propose or…?"

Kurt blushed, his ears delighting in the sentence his Sam formed. "Maybe you should wait until you talk to my dad first. He'd _kill_ you if he came home and saw an engagement ring on my finger without prior notice."

Sam chuckled at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he leaned for a kiss. "So how do pancakes sound?" he asked, changing the subject.

The countertenor reached up for a kiss, not wanting to let go of Sam's lips. "Pancakes sound great!"

"Alrighty then! Let's get downstairs and I'll start makin' 'em."

Kurt stopped the blonde before he could bolt from the room. "Sam? We should get dressed first."

Realization dawned on Sam's face as he looked down at the brunette in his arms wearing a bathrobe and at himself, a towel wrapped securely around his waist.

He blushed. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"I'm always right, Samuel," Kurt teased, running his hands slowly down Sam's sides. "Now in order for you to get dressed, this towel will have to be done away with."

Sam was thankful his tan skin could better hide his blush than Kurt's as the towel was pulled away from around his waist, his pride and joy displayed to the room's other sole occupant. Kurt's eyes flashed in delight as he kept his focus on Sam, trying his damndest not to look further than the blonde's chest. Sam bussed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips before reaching his hands down and untying the bathrobe belt around Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed lightly as the belt unknotted with Sam's help and the blonde reached up inside it, his fingers so smooth against his heated skin. Hands resting on Kurt's shoulders, Sam Eskimo kissed the brunette as he flicked the bathrobe away, Kurt shucking his arms out of the sleeves as the cotton pooled around his feet.

Glasz eyes peered into blue and Sam smiled, Kurt's heart melting at the sight. Shyly, Sam broke off contact with Kurt first to let his eyes wash over the brunette's pale body. He was feeling beyond blessed by the deity he believed in that his boyfriend allowed him to see him naked, that he had a boyfriend who had such a drool-worthy body. Kurt's eyes peeled themselves away from the glazed smile on Sam's face as he took in his fill of his boyfriend's body, visually tracing over Sam's abs and not at all ashamed of the one thing his vision was focused on the most.

"We should probably get dressed now," Sam said, his eyes still washing over Kurt's lithe body.

Kurt nodded, picking his head up and reaching up on tiptoe to kiss Sam as the blonde did the same. Before anything else could happen, Kurt pulled away gently from Sam's delicious mouth and smiled at him. Speaking volumes with his eyes, Sam just nodded a little and stepped across the room to the dresser where Kurt had earlier cleared a drawer for Sam's stuff. Kurt just focused a little on Sam's muscular backside before shaking his head and turning to the closet, opening the doors and selecting an outfit at random. As Kurt dressed, he realized that had to be the fastest he'd ever picked out his clothes, the fastest he'd ever been dressed and ready for the day. Sam, who never needed more than ten minutes to be ready, was surprised his fashionable boyfriend was already dressed by the time he turned around.

"Come here," Kurt motioned, beckoning Sam holding a pair of Vans over to him.

Sam sat down beside the brunette and propped his feet in Kurt's lap, handing the boy his shoes. "You know I can tie them myself," he said.

The fashionista nodded, Sam's words not stopping him from lacing up the jock's shoes. "I know. I just like tying them for you."

"How come?"

Kurt was stumped, an unexplainable blush creeping across his cheeks. "I don't know. I just do."

Not minding that he had a boyfriend who took care of him over the small things, Sam smiled as Kurt set his feet down. Taking the smaller boy by the hand, Sam guided him out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Both of them smiled at each other as they passed Finn's room, the sounds of the frankenteen snoring away like a chainsaw filling their ears. Kurt snorted at the sound as Sam tugged him down the stairs, trying to keep himself from feeling like a naughty boy trying not to get caught doing something, well, naughty.

The smaller boy smiled as he sat down at the island, Sam flitting around the kitchen for a bowl and pancake ingredients. His eyes just looked on lovingly as Sam cracked a few eggs into a mixing bowl and dumped a few cupfuls of flour in as well, adding cinnamon, baking powder and milk. Grabbing a whisk from the drawer below the chopping board, Sam dipped it in the mixture and began whisking, his eyes on Kurt's smiling face the entire time.

"I like this," Kurt announced, watching Sam's bicep flex a little as the blonde whisked.

"Raw pancake mix? Do you want some before I make the pancakes?" Sam asked slightly confused.

He rolled his eyes. "No, silly, _this_," he enunciated, pointing between himself and Sam and then to the kitchen they were in. "I like how nice this feels, us just sitting around making breakfast. Feels almost—"

"Natural," Sam finished for him.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, extremely glad he wasn't alone in feeling the way he did.

"Almost like we've been doing it forever, right?" Kurt nodded.

"You're right, baby. It _does_ feel nice."

Kurt smiled and leaned over the island to kiss his amazing boyfriend, delighting in the feel of Sam's big lips against his.

"No more distractions," Sam chided, licking over his lips and winking at Kurt. "Gotta get these made so I can feed my baby."

The brunette blushed as Sam grinned at him, going back to his whisking. Ever since Sam's first day at McKinley where the blonde had given him a piece of pizza and then started feeding him his chili cheese fries, Kurt wasn't ashamed to admit (if anyone were to ask) that he suddenly loved nothing more than being fed. More so, what he really loved was how Sam, his sweet, precious, adorkable, _perfect_ Sam had spent his first lunch period that day feeding _him_ of all people. Since then, he's dreamed about that lunch hour in the cafeteria, surrounded by all those homophobic bigoted people and the emotions radiating in Sam's eyes as he carried on like nothing was wrong. He loved Sam's eyes the most, especially on the day Kurt met him. How expressive they were that lone hour in the cafeteria, how bright his light smile was shining at him, as if he'd never seen anything like Kurt before. If all that came from Sam feeding him that first time, Kurt couldn't wait for the very-near third time where he did it again; he still can't look at a bowl of fruit salad without grinning like a loon.

"—urt? Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes snapped up to Sam, the blonde looking down at him with an amused smile on his face. "Hey baby. What're you thinking about?"

"You," Kurt admitted, blushing and looking down at the tiled island.

He could practically _hear_ Sam's grin as the blonde set down the mixing bowl and walked over to Kurt's side of the island. Sam gathered the blushing boy in his arms, pressing kisses into his vanilla-scented hair.

"Thinkin' of me?" he teased, resting his cheek lightly against his boyfriend's chestnut locks.

"Don't I always?" Kurt asked, speaking directly into Sam's broad chest.

Sam kept his arms around the lither boy as he nudged Kurt up gently and caught his lips in a kiss. "What about me were you thinkin' about?"

"Remember your first day of school?" Kurt asked, still blushing as he determined to keep his eyes in Sam's.

The blonde nodded, smiling because he remembered _everything_ about his first day at McKinley, including meeting the angel he later asked to be his boyfriend. "What about it?"

Kurt's eyes bore into Sam's with such love and vulnerability that the blonde had to lick his suddenly-dry lips after seeing all that intensity. "Remember how you f-f-f-fed me that time?"

Sam smiled lightly before it became a full-grown grin. "I was so scared! I thought I was moving way too fast but you were just so cute and— and I couldn't help myself."

"You weren't moving too fast," Kurt assured softly.

"Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Really, though I'd appreciate next time if you have something healthier than pizza and chili fries to feed me but I wasn't about to complain. The last people who fed me like that were my parents. And I was a baby at the time."

The footballer chuckled a little at that, bending down a little to kiss Kurt's cheek. "I'll bet you were just the cutest little baby."

Kurt snorted, Sam laughing at the indelicate sound he made his boyfriend make. "See? I'm always right too, ya know."

The diva rolled his eyes, catching a kiss to Sam's chin. "Don't you have pancakes to make? Your baby's hungry."

Sam let go of Kurt and stood up ramrod, mock-saluting his boyfriend before marching over to the opposite side of the island and grabbing the mixing bowl. Kurt's eyes returned to watching Sam as the blonde turned on the stove and pulled a frying pan from its drawer, spraying it with cooking spray he retrieved from the cupboard. A better idea popping into his head, Kurt spun out of his seat and walked up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around the blonde's trim waist.

His grip tightened around Sam when the blonde reached a hand down and covered the brunette's, making pancakes one-handed. Kurt smiled at the culinary talent the blonde possessed as Sam masterfully made breakfast, not once making a mess despite having only one hand to work with. One after another, Sam's perfect pancakes were flipped around in the frying pan until they turned a delicious golden brown and stacked on a serving plate beside the stove.

"All done, handsome," Sam announced after the last pancake was added to the pile on the plate.

Uncovering Kurt's hands with his, Sam turned off the stove and turned around to put the used utensils in the sink, Kurt walking with him. The blonde smiled at Kurt's unwillingness to let him go, finding the diva's actions cute. Sam walked back to the stove and picked the plate up, bringing it to the island.

Kurt figured it was his turn to do something around the kitchen so he let go of Sam (not before the blonde turned him around and kissed him) and collected plates, knives, forks and glasses.

"Do you want orange juice or milk?" Kurt asked from the refrigerator.

"Uh, milk," the blonde replied.

The brunette nodded, pulling both the milk carton and the orange juice bottle out. Gently kicking the fridge door closed, Kurt reached out the carton and Sam accepted it, pouring himself a glass. He handed it back and took the offered orange juice from Kurt, filling his boyfriend's glass full. Instead of handing it back, Sam took the milk carton from the soprano and put them both back in the refrigerator instead of having Kurt do it.

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt and walking with him to the island. "You're welcome, baby."

It was Kurt's turn to smile as he sat down first, the blonde sitting down after him. "Do you think we should go wake Finn up?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nah, just let him wake up when he wants to. I want you all to myself for as long as possible."

Kurt blushed a little, grabbing Sam's hand and pressing a kiss to the blonde's knuckles. Sam smiled down at him as Kurt gave him his hand back. Giving Kurt's fingers a little squeeze, Sam turned to the serving dish and used his fork to set a couple on his boyfriend's plate before serving himself. The blonde turned to him and winked, Kurt's will to voice his appreciation drying up on the spot.

"Syrup! I forgot the syrup!"

Sam's hand reached out for Kurt's wrist and stopped the boy from leaping out of his seat. "Don't get up. I'll get it for you."

He nodded as Sam got up and walked to the fridge, pulling the door open and plucking the syrup from its shelf. The door closed on its own when Sam brought the syrup bottle back, popping its cap open and handing it to the elfin teen. Kurt smiled as he gave the plastic bottle a squeeze, letting the maple goodness coat his small pancake pile. He turned it right-side up and handed the bottle to Sam, the blonde's fingers brushing purposefully against his before taking it from him.

"Thanks, cutie."

Again, Kurt blushed as he watched Sam cover his pancakes in syrup, the blonde catching a little on his finger as it fell from the bottle spout, bringing it up to his mouth. He capped the bottle and set it on the island, sucking the syrup off his finger. Kurt, who'd begun cutting up his pancakes, stilled at the sight and tried to stop the moan from escaping his mouth.

Sam arched a bemused eyebrow and flashed his eyes in Kurt's direction. The countertenor looked down at his plate but didn't miss Sam's smirk in his periphery. "Liked that, did ya?"

Coyly smiling despite himself, Kurt nodded. Sam grinned lightly as he spun the brunette around in his seat, turning Kurt to face him. His hands snaked out around Kurt's slim waist and Sam pulled him against him for a kiss, one Kurt was more than happy to return. He could literally taste the syrup and pancakes on Sam's breath as his tongue lingered inside the blonde's mouth; Kurt was determined to absorb as much of it as humanly possible.

His stomach rumbling shocked Kurt away from Sam's lips and the singing athlete convulsed in laughter, actually falling off his stool but not stopping shaking. Kurt blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes, embarrassed that his plans to drain Sam's mouth of syrup were foiled. "It's not that funny, you know."

The jock willed himself to calm down, standing himself up. His face was red from exertion and he shook a little as he sat back down, taking Kurt's hand in his and pressing it against his flushed cheek. "I'm sorry for laughing so much Kurtie. That was just the cutest thing I'd ever heard."

Blushing just a little bit lightly, Kurt sighed as Sam brought his hand to his lips for a kiss. "Well… I'm glad I made someone's morning."

Sam smiled against the brunette's knuckles, giving his boyfriend his hand back. "Let's eat before your stomach makes another demand like that."

Kurt nodded, not needing to be told twice. The two ate in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing coveted glances at one another while eating. _Yeah,_ Kurt thought, taking a sip of orange juice. _I'm really looking forward to a week of nothing _but_ Sam-time._

* * *

><p>November celebrated its first Hummel-Hudson Thanksgiving when Burt and Carole returned from their honeymoon a touch hung over and jet-lagged, tanned (slightly sunburned in Burt's case) yet happy. What (or <em>who<em>) Kurt was thankful for was Carole's stroke of genius inviting the Berry and Evans' families over to celebrate the holiday with them. He remembered wrapping his arms around his new stepmother for a good five minutes and pointblank refused to let her go until _he_ felt like it. His foot had wrapped itself around Sam's ankle the entire time the blonde sat beside him eating, a smile tugging at his lips every time Sam's eyes darted over to Kurt from his peripheral. Before anyone knew it, November was over in its place came December. And with December, the air turned colder, trees were left bare but Kurt could still see the beauty in the world.

Kurt wasn't normally so excited for the holidays except for escaping school and his tormentors, but this December was different. _This_ year he had a boyfriend to celebrate with and he was determined to make it right. Plus, December twenty-fifth marked his seventeenth birthday and he wanted to do something special to commemorate it; something special meaning more time with Sam. He figured with his boyfriend's Christian upbringing that he'd probably spend time in church or something and he was weighing the pros and cons of asking to go with him. He figured if a church could produce a man like Sam, then maybe not _all_ religion could be bad. Kurt still didn't believe in God but he _did_ believe in Sam; that had to count for something. On the other hand, he wondered if Sam's church even _knew_ the blonde was gay. Lima was a small town after all; people talked. He wondered if he would even be welcomed _if_ he decided to work up the courage and ask Sam to join him for service or Mass or whatever it was called.

Speaking of Sam, there the blonde was by his locker, something obviously hidden behind his back. "What's going on?"

The blonde turned his arm and an entire _branch_ of mistletoe was clenched in his hand. Kurt snorted as he leaned against his locker, Sam's beautiful blue eyes shining mischievously. "'Tis the season."

Using his two-inch height advantage, Sam held the mistletoe above their heads and Kurt laughed. "Well? Aren't you gonna kiss me?" Sam asked, his grin growing bigger and bigger. "It's tradition."

"You are _so_ lucky I love you," Kurt chided as he pulled Sam down for a kiss.

Sam sighed happily as his lips were met with Kurt's, his arm lowering from overhead to snake around Kurt's waist. Sam's grin wasn't the only thing that had grown when Kurt slipped a little tongue into his mouth, the 'growing' problem nudging Kurt in the gut. Kurt smiled amusedly as he wrapped a hand around Sam's neck, pulling the boy further against him. Finally Kurt let go of Sam's mouth and was met with the flushed and slightly panting sight of his amazing boyfriend.

"'Tis the season indeed," Kurt commented, Sam flushing as the brunette turned his back to him and opened his locker.

An arm wrapped around his waist and Kurt leaned into the touch, his back plastered against Sam's torso. Lips met his neck as the brunette gathered the books he needed for his first classes, not about to go running back and forth between class without Sam beside him.

"I'll take those," Sam chivalrously declared as Kurt's locker closed, unoccupied hand scooping up Kurt's books from him while the one around his waist guided him down the hall.

"Such a gentleman," Kurt commented, making the smile on Sam's face even wider.

Sam aimed a kiss to Kurt's temple, the brunette wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist lovingly. Kurt didn't even care they were being publically affectionate in the halls; straight couples at McKinley acted like this and worse every day. The fashionista was almost confident he and Sam were acting tamer than them. Sam on his part just didn't care what nameless faces had to say. Kurt was _his_ boyfriend and there wasn't a thing in the world that would stop him from showing his love to the boy in his arms. He had such a hard time sometimes believing that he and Kurt were living in the same century as some of the people they were forced to go to school with.

"Meet me here after class?" Sam said when they reached Kurt's science class.

Kurt nodded, reaching up to kiss Sam chastely before letting him go and having his books returned. He sighed as he stepped into the classroom, severing all connection with Sam. Sitting down in the first available seat, glasz eyes turned to the door he walked through and the love of his life was still standing there, looking adorably (yet heartbreakingly) sad. Sam blew him a little kiss before turning away and walking out of view. Kurt blushed; he'd never had someone blow him a kiss before. He really liked how that made him feel.

At the end of class and there to walk him to the next, Sam was determined to spend as much time with Kurt as possible. The two were practically inseparable come lunch, Sam taking what Kurt confessed to him during their blissful week spent together before Thanksgiving break to heart; Sam feeding him little bites of his baked potato. Quinn and Mercedes shared in their cooing, Tina alternating between muttering phrases in Korean and asking Mike in English why he didn't _feed_ her like Sam feeds Kurt. Kurt couldn't be bothered to really care about the audience participation because he was too busy soaring to Heaven under Sam's guidance, the blonde spearing more potato on his fork and holding it up to the brunette.

"You two are just adorable," Rachel gushed, watching the display with avid (or compulsive, some would argue) fascination.

The countertenor just smiled, more to Sam than Rachel. Brittany kept making dolphin squeaks under her breath as she ate, Artie and Santana the only ones really paying attention. Puck couldn't really be bothered to comment; his arm slung over Quinn's shoulder the only thing he really cared about. That and the pizza in front of him. Finn, by now, was used to Sam and Kurt being all lovey-dovey to the world. He spent an entire week watching the two make do-do eyes or whatever at each other; he was thrilled when the week ended and he stopped feeling like he needed a shot of diabetes medicine because of all the sweetness. If he were being honest, it was just _nice_ seeing Kurt so happy, especially after all the crap he helped put the smaller boy through the past couple years.

"Do you think we're ever gonna sit down to a lunch where they're _not_ ready to jump each other?" Artie turned to ask Mercedes.

She shook her head. "Naw, white boy. I hope those two always look at each other like that."

Kurt's ears perked up when he heard that, throwing a grateful smile over to his best friend. Sam caught wind of what she said and reached a hand out for hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. The bell rang and Sam let her hand go, bringing it back across the table as he gathered up the trash and grabbed Kurt's hand with his other. Kurt didn't hesitate (Sam was thrilled when he noticed that) like the first time the blonde held his hand in the cafeteria. Kurt for once ignored the glares from some of the hockey team as Sam tossed away their garbage and waited for Mercedes and Tina to join them. The girls cooed and giggled as Sam kissed him goodbye, separating with Mercedes to their shared history class while he and Tina headed towards trig.

Tina kept smiling at him the entire time they were in class, sitting in the back row pretending to be interested. Kurt's eyes were trained solely on his notebook where he was filling the pages writing _Kurt + Sam_, followed by a heart. Tina noticed and kept on smiling, knowing full well she herself had notebook pages covered in nothing but _Mike + Tina 4Eva_. It just made the Goth all warm and fuzzy inside seeing someone being so loving and affectionate with her best friend, especially now that it was Christmastime.

"Quit staring," Kurt whispered to the Asian girl, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Can't help it," Tina whispered back.

"Creepy."

She suppressed a giggle. "It's my Sam impression. What do you think?"

Kurt managed to keep the remainder of his laughter in but a few squeaks. Some kids in the rows in front of them turned around and they got was Kurt's legendary icy glare in return. "I think your impression needs work. It's not as impressive as Sam's."

Tina actually had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing, Kurt shooting her a look. It surprisingly passed the time in class and before the brunettes knew it, trig was done. He and Tina collected their books and escaped from the room, Sam and Mike meeting up with them to walk to their next classes. Kurt seriously couldn't wait for Glee Club to come; not having _any_ classes with Sam except for Glee was really beginning to get him down. Still, he was determined to keep in the feeling of Sam's arm around his waist while they walked down the hall together and Sam's sweet kisses against his lips until they could get to the music room.

_Finally!_ Kurt exclaimed as the last bell rang.

His books were in his hands and he was out of the classroom faster than anyone else as he barreled down the hall for Glee, pleased (yet he really didn't understand why) that he was the first one there. The solidarity didn't last look as Puck and Finn came in with an actual Christmas tree hulking down on their shoulders.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Think of it as a mascot for Glee," Finn said, Quinn and Brittany following in with sacks full of… presents?

"Yeah, Santana got decorations and I lifted these from a display at the mall," Puck added, Brittany handing him a bag.

Kurt rolled his eyes but nonetheless started putting the 'presents' under the tree with Quinn's help. Artie wheeled in and Brittany was riding him around the room, Santana shooting the occasional glare at the couple. Sam and Mercedes showed up with Mike and Tina following, the second pair sharing their Asian kisses between themselves. Mercedes looked behind her and laughed as she pulled Kurt into a hug, Sam wrapping his arms around the friends. She laughed at Sam's Herculean strength and wiggled to be let go of, Sam complying as she flew out of his grip. Kurt started laughing at the way she was taking in deep breathes, pretending Sam had squeezed the life out of her. Her brunette counterpart was engulfed in Sam's embrace, the blonde trailing kisses against his neck.

"Wanky," Santana declared to the room, giggles breaking out.

Sam grinned unashamedly as Kurt blushed, keeping his arms around the brunette. "I love you," he whispered against his boyfriend's lips, low enough for Kurt to hear.

The soprano smiled. "I love you too Sam."

Mr. Schuester chose that moment to walk in, taking in how the music room was suddenly transformed into a winter wonderland. "What's all this?"

"Christmas!" Brittany answered with glee.

"Where did it all come from?" the teacher asked, admiring the decorations.

"Well, the tree fell off the back of some guy's truck and Puck got the presents from some display," Finn announced.

"Don't worry, they're all empty," the Mohawked teen assured.

"My neighbor finally killed off his elderly mother and when they were hauling him away, I got all these from her house. I think she was some kind of holiday hoarder or something," Santana finished, proud of herself just… because.

"O-kay."

"This is our present to the Glee Club, Mr. Schue. It's been almost two years and we're still treated like losers," Finn said.

"Wait a minute! Is that what it's all about? I'm not gonna let you guys throw yourselves a pity party. Christmas is the time of the year where you're supposed to be thankful about the things you have."

"I thought that was Thanksgiving," Puck muttered.

"So this year, I've decided that we're gonna lend a hand out to those less fortunate than us," Mr. Schue declared.

"How?" Kurt asked, afraid of the answer.

"The best way we know how," he answered. "By singing. We're going caroling classroom to classroom to raise money for the McKinney-Vento Homeless Children and Youth program right here in Lima."

"Classrooms?" Tina squeaked. "Classrooms with people in them?"

"Without people, there's no money to fall in the donation boxes," Schuester replied.

"We are so screwed," Santana mumbled under her breath.

Finn stood up to his full height. "C'mon you guys, Mr. Schue's right. Christmas is the time for miracles. We've got to do this!"

"Let's start rehearsing!" Will declared. "This year, Glee's going full Santa on McKinley!"

* * *

><p>"So that could've gone a lot better," Mercedes whimpered, sharing a bowl of popcorn with Kurt and Sam.<p>

"I can't believe teachers around here talk to kids like that," Sam lamented.

"She's the one who threw that shoe at us," Kurt said. "So believe it. Sue's not the only devilish teacher around."

"Don't worry!" Brittany exclaimed cheerfully. "Soon it'll all be better. This year, I asked Santa for the Glee Club to stop being picked on."

Everyone turned to look at her with wild expressions. Artie put his finger to his lip and motioned the club over to him. "We have a serious problem: Brittany still believes in Santa Claus."

Tina and Mercedes started giggling but sobered up when the serious look on Artie's face didn't change.

"Wait, seriously?"

He looked at Mercedes and then the rest of the club surrounding him. "Yeah, seriously. I mean, she believed my comb was magic and that's how we won Sectionals until I told her it wasn't. I thought she was just kidding around by earlier in the hall she was telling me I needed to get my letter into Santa because the roads to the North Pole get slippery this time of year."

At that, everyone chuckled. Kurt and Sam shared a look between that that clearly said _Brittany_. "So what's the problem?" Quinn asked.

"Someone needs to break the news to her," Santana said, looking at Puck.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "I'm a badass and all, but that's just cruel."

"That's my point," Artie said. Sam was confused; when did he make one? "I have a plan to maybe keep her world a little more magical as possible."

"How?" Mike asked, not really understanding the deal with Christmas since he's Buddhist and most of his family's old country Chinese.

The club gathered around even closer while Artie explained his idea with the club. During his diatribe, Sam's hand found its way against the small of Kurt's back, massaging gently.

"So are you going along with it?" Kurt asked when they disbanded, gathering up their bags and coats and heading for the door.

"Sure," Sam answered, helping Kurt into his coat. "Besides, I've been meaning to go to the mall anyway. Need to start doing my Christmas shopping."

Kurt noticed the little leer Sam gave him and his curiousity was piqued. "Oh? Shopping for _anything_ in particular?"

Sam smiled, kissing him sweetly before wrapping his arm around Kurt and walking him out of the music room. "Maybe."

"Maybe, huh? I can live with that for a few days."

"Let me guess," Sam mused. "You were one of those kids who had to know what _all_ the presents under the tree were, weren't you?"

The brunette laughed, the sound echoing off the hallway walls. "Yeah, I was. It's how I learned how to wrap presents like a professional. When Christmas Morning came and we were unwrapping our presents, I already knew who was getting what."

"Devious little thing, weren't you?" Sam chuckled, brushing his lips sweetly against Kurt's cheek.

He just smiled, leaning further into his boyfriend as they left the warm hallway and ventured into the snowy world around them. "Are you coming with us?"

Kurt shook his head. "Dad needs our help decorating the house and the tree. Besides, it'll give me some time to figure out what present to get you."

Sam blushed. "You don't need to buy me a present, baby. I already _have_ the greatest gift in the world right here: you."

Excitedly, Kurt pushed Sam up against the Navigator, his lips hungrily attacking the blonde's. "You are" _kiss_ "the" _kiss_ "most perfect" _kiss_ "boyfriend" _kiss kiss_ "in" _kiss_ "the" _kiss_ "world!"

"I'm glad you think" _kiss_ "so," Sam responded, thrilled at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"Still buying you a present though," Kurt reminded when he pulled his lips away from Sam's, the glint in his eye saying he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"If I can't stop you," Sam sighed, Kurt not as firmly pressed against him as a moment ago.

"You can't so do not even try," Kurt mock-commanded, Sam slightly aroused by his demanding boyfriend.

"Yes sir," he obeyed with a smile.

"Call me later? Let me know how your trip to Santa Claus Lane turned out," Kurt said as Sam unlocked the door for him.

"I will. Have fun decorating."

"Don't spend too much on me," Kurt chided as he buckled up.

Sam grinned as he pushed the driver's door closed. _I make no promises!_ Sam mouthed as he darted towards his car, Kurt oblivious to say anything.

_Damn lemonhead!_ Kurt cursed, watching the blonde get into his car and wave. He waved back and watched Sam back out of his spot and out of the parking lot. _He's just lucky I love him so much._

* * *

><p>"That's sounds awful," Kurt sympathized into his phone. "Then what happened?"<p>

"Santa told her he's on it," Sam answered, sighing. "I feel so bad for Artie. None of us expected Brittany to wish for him to walk again. We all thought she just wanted the Glee Club to stop being bullied. And how could she think that Santa was Santa? The one they have at the mall is black."

Kurt snorted. "I'm sure all she saw was the uniform. So…" he began, changing the subject. "What did you ask Santa for?"

"I asked for my nosy prude of a boyfriend to put out," Sam replied with a snipe, followed by laughter that Kurt joined in on.

"Did you really?"

"No," Sam shook his head, not caring that Kurt couldn't see. "Since I already have you, I asked him for ChapStick. Now that I think about it, I should've asked him for something I could give to you."

Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry Sammy. You didn't have any luck either?"

"Nope! But there's still time before Christmas. And your birthday too! Why didn't you tell me they were the same day?"*

"Who told you?"

"Mercedes," he deadpanned.

_Damn!_ "You don't have to go out of your way to get me anything, you know? Seventeen's not that big a deal."

"Is it to me," Sam replied firmly.

_Sam…_

Kurt felt like crying; he really _did_ have the world's most perfect boyfriend. Maybe now was the time to ask Sam the question he'd been mulling over for a few weeks now. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Sam looked down at the phone, not at all surprised Kurt changed the subject on him. "Well, I'm going with Quinn and my family to church for Midnight Mass and then sleep. Afraid we won't spend the day together? Coz I'm planning on breaking free of the house until dinnertime."

"Actually, I wanted to ask if I could come with you."

Now Sam was really confused. "_You_ want to come to church? I thought you were an atheist?"

"I am… but, I figured since church and God is such a big part of your life, it couldn't hurt to maybe check it out. Do you think I'd be allowed to go with you?"

The blonde felt his eyes watering up a little. "Yeah," he answered, clearing his suddenly-dry throat. "Yeah, my church is big on acceptance. I mean, I know all about Mr. Fabray from Quinn but I promise we're not all like that."

_I know you're not_, Kurt thought, voicing his mind.

"So see? You'd be welcome at our church," Sam assured.

"That sounds nice," Kurt said with a little smile. "Do you think _we _can go to the mall sometime? Have our picture taken with Santa?"

Sam laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" the diva retorted. "I kind of want to start making better Christmas memories now. What could be better than my first Santa picture since I was eight than one with my amazing boyfriend?"

The jock let the tears threatening to spill over fall from his eyes at Kurt's admission. "I think we can arrange that. I need to take Stevie and Stacy over so they can tell Santa want they want for Christmas. How about this weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan. Did you think of a gift to donate to the McKinney-Vento program?"

"Can you help me look? I'm thinking coloring books or something but I don't know," Sam answered.

"Those work," Kurt brightened, remembering the ones he used to get on Christmas. "I used to love getting them when I was little. I'm sure other kids would too."

"What are you gonna give?"

Kurt smiled. "A bunch of old clothes from when I was a kid. Whether these kids are homeless are not, at least they'll look good."

Sam laughed, his eyes rolling at his adorable boyfriend's reasoning skills. "Bless your little heart, Kurt Hummel."

"Why thank you, Mr. Evans."

"Oh please no, don't call me that!" Sam groaned. "Mr. Evans is my dad."

"You know, one day _I'll_ become Mr. Evans too," Kurt spoke lowly into the phone. "Don't you want to savor the moments when you were the one and only?"

The jock was silent on the other end even though Kurt could hear his steady breathing. "Mr. Evans works then."

Kurt grinned goofily. "I thought it would."

"Hey, I need to start getting ready for work. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, drive safe out there. People can wait for their pizzas to be delivered safely or else they shouldn't order them. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye baby."

"Bye Sam."

The call disconnected and the doorbell rang. Kurt didn't think anything of it as he plugged his phone in and thought about Sam delivering pizzas around town. He'd helped the blonde fill out the application during their 'house week' as the athlete referred to it and Sam called him up shouting excitedly when he got the job. Kurt had beamed with pride and ordered a pizza on Sam's first official night as a pizza delivery boy, exciting the blonde when he showed up on Kurt's front doorstep.

"Kurt, it's for you!" Carole's voice called up.

He was confused; it was six PM on a school night, he wasn't expecting anyone. Slipping on his slippers, Kurt ambled out of his room, down the hall and stairs until seeing the sight of Mr. Schuester in his foyer.

"Mr. Schue? What's going on?"

The man looked visibly relieved at the sight of his student. "Um, I need a little help from you actually."

Kurt motioned for the couch in the living room and followed the teacher, sitting down. "What can I do?"

"Well, Coach Beiste gathered names for Secret Santa and I pulled—" Kurt watched as he reached into his pocket to show the brunette the piece of paper with the name he dreaded printed across it.

_Sue._

"And you have no idea what to get her?" Kurt realized.

Will nodded. "I'm horrible at Christmas shopping," he admitted, remembering the time he bought his ex-wife a pair of jumper cables. "I had a small list but a human soul's kinda out of my price range."

Kurt laughed at that. "How about something a little more attainable, like say a fur-lined tracksuit?"

Mr. Schuester perked up at the suggestion. "That's actually a great idea! Thanks, Kurt!"

The brunette sighed, pleased he was able to help. "You're welcome."

"If there's anything I can do to repay you…"

"Actually," the countertenor piped up. "Maybe you _can_ help me."

Will would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. "Anything. What is it?"

"I'm having a little trouble thinking of a gift for… Sam," Kurt started, in disbelief he was actually turning to an honest-to-Gucci _teacher_ for gifting ideas for his amazingly perfect and special boyfriend.

"Well, what does Sam like?" Mr. Schue prompted. "Wait! What's that movie he's always speaking that language in called?"

Kurt snorted and laughed, shocking the older man who never saw (let alone heard) his impeccably-mannered pupil do something as uncivilized as snort before. "Avatar."

"There you go. How about stuff from the movie since I'm sure he already owns the DVD? Or comic books? I heard he likes comic books."

"But as Christmas presents?" Kurt said uncertainly.

"Better than jumper cables," Will stated.

Again, a snort escaped Kurt and the teacher laughed. "Touché, Mr. Schue."

"That should get you going. Anything else you need?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, you're right; that should get me going. Thanks Mr. Schuester."

"You're welcome Kurt."

He stood up and Kurt followed him to the door. The older man turned around and shook the brunette's hand. "Thanks again for all your help. I promise I won't tell anyone about your snorting episodes."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I won't tell anybody you're actually spending hard-earned money on Coach Sylvester of all people."

Will waved as he walked out the door. "See you tomorrow."

The soprano waved back, watching the man get into his car and drive off into the night. _Jumper cables of all things for Christmas, my Gucci! Straight men are _so _hopeless!_

* * *

><p>Sam hopped out of the car as he pulled into his driveway, shutting the door behind him. He fumbled around in the dark for the lock, grinning like an idiot when he found it. Turning the key, the front door opened and he stepped into the blissfully warm house.<p>

"Sam, that you?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah Mom, it's me." _Who else would it be?_

He followed the scent of lemon _something_ to the kitchen to see his mom baking. "What's up?"

"Hi sweetie. How was work?"

"Eh. Work was work. How're things here? The little ones get to sleep on time?"

Rochelle smiled. "Yeah, they did. Stevie wanted to stay up and wait for you but I told him he needed to get to bed. Sammy wouldn't want him staying up waiting."

"True, I wouldn't," he replied, sitting down at the island. "So how's everything here?" Sam asked, changing the subject. "Is Dad home?"

"Yeah," the blonde woman nodded, cutting off a piece of the freshly-baked lemon cake and setting it on a plate in front of her son. "He got in about thirty minutes before you. I swear he's gonna work himself to death."

Sam sighed. He wasn't blind as to the problems his parents were trying to hide from him and the babies. He also envied his little brother and sister; to be that young and not realize what's going on in the world around them. "So Kurt and I were talking about going to the mall this weekend, maybe taking Stace and Steve to see Santa."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Isn't it endearing how much those two love him?" Rochelle mused, smiling at the thought.

The blonde male chuckled. Endearing isn't the word he'd use; annoying was more like it. Many times he had to listen to Stacy planning her future wedding to Kurt because she loved him so much; even Stevie declared he'd be better matched with the fashionista because they're _boys_, automatically better at any and everything than girls. Sam could almost hear the fights they'd get into ringing in his head, fights about who'd be better for Kurt. Both of them always forgot that _Sam_ was the one actually dating the boy so he automatically got first dibs on something like marriage plans.

"Um, Kurt and I were talking earlier and… he asked if he could come to church with us on Christmas."

Rochelle blanched. "I thought you said he's an atheist?"

"I said the same thing," Sam snorted. "But he asked to come and I wasn't about to tell him no."

"Well, I don't have any problems with it. I'm just curious as to _why_ he'd want to go to church of all places on Christmas in Lima," Rochelle said with an air of confusion in her voice.

After everything Sam told her about Lima and Kurt when he first met the charming brunette, Rochelle didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out how the religious community here in town would've treated him if he actually did believe in God. She couldn't imagine such a kind young man being excommunicated over something so _banal_ as sexuality. In Nashville, the church they attended was very 'rainbow-friendly' as Pastor Johnson put it. Same went with their church in Brooklyn, the same church she was proud to have had Stevie and Stacy baptized in. What happened to the Lima she'd known as a girl?

"I'm gonna take a shower and head off to bed," Sam announced as he pushed himself away from the island, his plate clean. "Good night."

Rochelle wrapped her arms around her son, giving him an affectionate squeeze. "Good night, Sam. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too Mom." Green eyes watched her baby leave the kitchen, ears listening to his feet walking up the stairs.

Sam pulled his tips out of his jeans pockets, toeing off his shoes and socks. He tossed the bills on the bedspread before bending down and wrapping a hand around the old coffee tin under his bed, setting it down beside the money. He popped the plastic lid off the can and counted all the money he accumulated during his runs.

"$120," Sam announced aloud to the empty room, dropping the bills into the can.

He stripped out of his jeans and pulled more money from his shirt pocket, quickly counting and adding the additional fifty to the tin. So far, he calculated there was over six hundred thirty dollars in tips saved up in his coffee can since getting his delivery job over a month ago and he still had NO idea what to buy Kurt with it. He knew Kurt didn't want him spending his money on him but Sam couldn't help it; he wanted something that told his boyfriend how much he meant to him. Sam was reasonable in thinking there's no way he could shower the brunette in diamonds or something crazy like it (he learned during that phenomenal week of playing house with his boyfriend that Kurt didn't really care for diamonds) but since it was his first Christmas with a boyfriend, he wanted to get him something special to remember it by. Kurt could front all he wanted; Sam _knew_ Kurt was hoping for something awesome. Who wouldn't be? Sam wanted to be the one to give it to him.

Sam gathered up his jeans and turned out the lights, padding off across the hall into the bathroom he shared with his siblings. He shucked off his shirt and shorts, locking the door behind him. The water turned on and he waited a few seconds before getting into the shower and letting the hot water beat down against the back of his neck. After the debacle with 'Santa' at the mall, Sam walked around for an hour looking in store windows for the perfect gift for Kurt. He thought about candles, cologne, clothes, even candies but nothing sounded right. Candles seemed cheap; he didn't think about colognes because Kurt owned all his colognes and he couldn't think about any Kurt might want; there's no way he could afford designer clothes; who gives _candy_ out as a Christmas gift? A lousy box of chocolates or something and Kurt would dump him faster than a hot potato. He really had it bad for the brunette, there was no denying it.

The water turned off and Sam's forehead was still resting against the cool tile it had been when Sam first stepped into the shower. He reached for the towel hanging on the hook by the curtain and dried off, ringing the excess water out of his hair.

_What can I get him? What can I get him? What can I get him? What can I get him?_

That was the question running through Sam's mind as he brushed his teeth and left the bathroom, towel secure around his waist. He pilfered through his drawers for some clean underwear and plopped down on the mattress, tucking the coffee tin with all his saving back under the bed. He grabbed the remote off his bedside table and turned the TV on, hoping something mindless how help lull him to sleep. Flipping through the channels, he settled on a rerun and made himself comfortable under the blankets. The lights were turned out when he felt his eyelids beginning to drop, watching the characters on the screen interacting with their predictable actions (he's seen this episode at least seventy times, he knows what's going on) when all of a sudden he shot up, wide awake.

"Isn't this the episode…?" he started, trying to remember if it was.

Sam watched the characters more closely and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _IT IS! THIS IS PERFECT! I NOW KNOW WHAT TO GET KURT FOR CHRISTMAS! THANK YOU, GOD!_

* * *

><p>"You're sure in a cheerful mood," Kurt noticed as Sam took his hand a week later, walking them down the hall.<p>

The blonde smiled, so sure his face was going to hurt by the end of the day. He'd been so excited about finding (okay, watching TV when he should have been asleep) the perfect gift for Kurt that he couldn't rest when he decided it was the perfect thing to buy. His mind was too hyped up to allow him to sleep that he stayed up until he could leave for the mall as early as possible before coming to school. The gift he bought Kurt (THANK YOU, TV! And God) had been safely tucked away in his glove compartment until he got it home and wrapped it up. He couldn't wait to give it to his boyfriend. He'd been so thrilled that all week he'd done nothing but smile at Kurt and everyone around them. "I can't be happy to see my amazing boyfriend?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. All week that's all Sam had said; amazing this, amazing that. He wondered how he could be in love with such a dork. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Thanks baby," Sam answered as they approached the music room, kissing Kurt soundly on the lips. "I love you too."

He snorted and Sam laughed as the pair entered the room, both no longer feeling good as their eyes took in the sight before them. "Wow," Sam muttered.

What was left of their Christmas tree was on the floor in… twigs, broken ornaments and cut Christmas lights on top of it. The tinsel they'd hung around the room was hanging off the walls and all the presents they'd collected for the McKinney-Vento kids were gone.

"Whoa," a voice sounded from behind Sam and Kurt.

Both turned to see Mercedes looking around the room with a shocked look on her face, both sure her expression matched theirs. One by one the other Glee clubbers arrived; none more shocked than the last one to walk into the destroyed room: Mr. Schue.

"Who did this?"

Mercedes shrugged. "We don't know. Me, Sam and Kurt walked in and found the room like this."

"It was Santa," Brittany interjected. "He said one of the light bulbs on the tree didn't work and he was going to fix it."

Kurt turned to Sam and the blonde arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Santa was a girl and not a boy?" Mr. Schue asked.

Brittany nodded. "I swear on my life Santa's a boy. Everyone knows that."

"I really thought it was Sue."

"How come?" Kurt questioned, moving to stand behind the haggard-looking teacher.

"Coach Beiste, Emma and I found out she rigged Secret Santa so we repo-ed the gifts we bought her. I thought— hoped she was the one behind this so she'd get fired but Brittany said Santa's a boy and she is in some form, a woman."

Kurt sniggered a little at that, doing his best not to snort in public. With the room destroyed, there wasn't much left to do but clean up and leave. Kurt thought after cleanup they'd be going home but Sam announced all the Glee guys were meeting with Coach Beiste in the locker room. Sam filled him in on Artie's plan since the first one was such a bust; he was amazed the lengths the handicappable boy would go for Brittany.

"We've already rented the suit," Puck told the coach as they clambered on a few benches in the locker room. "You totally have the body type for it."

"Watch it, Puckerman," she sniped.

"All you have to do is tell her that Santa has some awesome cord blood for stem cell research but the technology to grant her wish is still a few years off," Sam said, proud that his geeky habits were coming in handy.

"Cute _and_ smart," Kurt muttered under his breath low enough for Sam to hear, squeezing the smiling blonde's hand.

"It'll all work out," Artie assured. "All you have to do is break into your house."

"No way!"

"No, it's cool. Her parents are down with this. They really want her to believe too," Artie said.

Shannon Beiste nodded even though the entire thing sounded like a bad idea gone horribly wrong. Handing her the suit, they left the locker room only to encounter Rachel asking them to come back to the choir room.

"What are we doing here?" Puck asked, bored.

"The 'leaders' of the club decided to make this right, guys are selling their watches and the girls are donating their hair," Quinn sniped, looking at the scissors in her hand with disgust.

"I swear I'm gonna look like Jackie Chan," Tina whimpered, not wanting to cut her hair off.

"I don't see why the girls have to cut their hair off," Kurt interjected as the voice of reason. "When you donate your hair, they don't pay you for it. And our watches aren't going to bring in a lot of money."

"Wait, really?" Mercedes queried.

Kurt nodded. "Trust me."

"I think Princess is right," Puck said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder because he really didn't want to part with his watch. It was the first thing he ever stole.

"So what do we do then?" Santana wanted to know, onboard with selling her hair since most of it wasn't hers to begin with.

"How about finding some people who need real Christmas spirit and sing to them?" Mr. Schue suggested, walking into the room at the right time.

"Like who?" Mike asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's little speech to their teachers in the longue and was glad Mr. Schuester interjected when he did. He never would have thought about singing to the school's teachers since their first attempt at caroling in school led to them almost being lynched. Artie took Brittany home because the poor thing was too depressed over her late-night visit from 'Santa' the other night.

_This was a much better idea than selling watches and donating hair_, Kurt thought as Mercedes took center stage in front of them.

"_Fahoo fores, dahoo dores,  
>Welcome, Christmas,<br>Come this way.  
>Fahoo fores, dahoo dores,<br>Welcome, Christmas,  
>Christmas Day!"<em>

Taking Sam's hand, Kurt and the other boys chimed in with _"Welcome, welcome, fahoo ramus,"_ the girls adding _"Welcome, welcome, dahoo damus."_

"_Christmas Day is in our grasp,  
>So long as we have hands to clasp<br>Fahoo fores, dahoo dores,  
>Welcome, Christmas,<br>Bring your cheer.  
>Fahoo fores, dahoo dores,<br>Welcome all Whos  
>Far and near."<em>

They all watched as the teachers stood up and dropped bills into their donation box.

"_Welcome, Christmas,  
>Fahoo ramus."<em>

"_Welcome, Christmas,  
>Dahoo Damus.<br>Christmas time will always be,  
>Just as long as we have glee,<br>Fahoo fores, dahoo dores,  
>Welcome, Christmas,<br>Bring your light,  
>Oo-oo-oo-oo<br>oo-oo-oo-oo."_

The applause was welcoming as they all took their bows and quietly left the teacher's longue, walking their bounty back to the choir room.

"So how much did we raise?" Finn asked.

"Two hundred ten bucks, and that's after my cut," Puck declared, handing Finn the money.

Everyone glared at him. "I'm kidding!"

"Artie…" Tina whimpered as they walked into the choir room.

No one could believe their eyes as Artie Abrams stood, literally _stood_, in the middle of the choir room.

"It's called a ReWalk," Artie explained excitedly. "Some guy in Israel invented it. I can't use it all the time but look," he pushed a button and they all watched as he took his first steps.

"Where did you get it?" asked a stunned Quinn, tears brimming along her eyes.

"Santa brought it," Brittany answered with a smile.

Sam turned to Kurt and held the boy close to him, watching Kurt's tears fall as he watched his friend slowly walk around the music room.

"It's a real Christmas miracle," he announced in a quiet voice, Sam grabbing his hand and tightly holding onto it.

"Get ready to witness another," Sam whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>"You know, Mass wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Kurt admitted softly, Sam sitting down on his bed.<p>

It was well after midnight and officially Christmas, officially Kurt's seventeenth birthday. Sam smiled at him as he watched the brunette unbutton his suit jacket, loosening the tie he wore to church instead of a bowtie. He couldn't believe he actually enjoyed himself going to church; believing Sam when the blonde said he'd be witnessing another Christmas miracle. Kurt looked over to the blonde who had long since abandoned his tie, the top two buttons of his shirt undone. He smiled when he thought of Sam's tie resting on the dashboard of his truck, something that had made Kurt laugh the entire way back to his house.

"I have something for you," Sam declared as Kurt sat beside him.

Glasz eyes focused on the manila envelope Sam had brought in with him, as well as two plain white shopping bags. Sam handed the envelope to Kurt and the soprano opened it, the contents spilling out in his lap. He smiled brightly as he recognized the people in the picture, him and Sam on Santa's lap at the mall, Stacy and Stevie in theirs.

"While you are Stevie were at the bookstore, Stacy and I stayed behind to have our pictures printed," the blonde explained with a smile.

Kurt wanted to laugh but couldn't because everyone else in the house was asleep. He remembered how Stevie dragged him off to the _comic_ bookstore, pointing out issues of Sam's favorite comics the blonde didn't have. Stevie went overboard and even suggested a set of action figurines he said Sam wanted but hadn't bought and Kurt bought them anyway, Stevie smiling up at him the entire time.

"So do you wanna exchange presents now?" Sam asked, breaking through Kurt's recollections.

He nodded, putting the picture back in the envelope and setting in on his desk. Rummaging through his closet as quietly as possible, Kurt extracted all the presents he'd bought for Sam: the action figure set, comic books, a nicer watch than the one the boy was planning on selling for donation money and clothes, even though he liked Sam's dorky fashion sense.

"Wow, Kurt!"

"You like them?" Kurt asked uncertainly, surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper.

Sam looked up with a watery smile. "I love them," he said, setting down the comic book he was holding to pull Kurt into his lap.

"Merry Christmas," the brunette whispered against Sam's mouth, closing the space between them for a kiss.

"Your turn," Sam said after a minute of his boyfriend's lip on his, savoring the tingling feeling he always had after kissing Kurt.

The blonde pulled Kurt to his feet and handed him the bigger of the two bags. Kurt gently pulled the decorative paper out and plucked what was folded at the bottom of the bag: a sweater. Sam took the empty bag from him as Kurt held the sweater against himself, looking at Sam.

"This is Alexander McQueen," he stated, stunned.

"I thought the color matched your eyes," Sam admitted, the sole reason he bought it in the first place.

"It's beautiful Sam, thank you," Kurt whispered, holding the sweater tighter against him.

"You're welcome. Now time for the second gift," Sam said excitedly, trying to calm down.

Kurt gently set his new-favorite sweater down on the bed and accepted the smaller bag Sam handed him. It felt ridiculously light and he wondered if there was actually anything in there to begin with. Tearing away the decorative paper to see… a box? Kurt took it out of the bag and let it fall to the floor at his feet. Sam's eyes watched Kurt open the box slowly, loving how wide Kurt's eyes got when he saw what was inside.

"Sam…"

"I was watching _Buffy_ when the idea hit me," Sam explained, taking the box from Kurt and getting down one knee, slipping Kurt's left hand in his right. "I'm not crazy to think after almost-five months of dating that we're ready for marriage but I've never met anyone like you before, Kurt. You can call me whatever you want for being certain about my feelings because one day, I _do_ want to marry you."

"Bu-u-u-t the-e-e-se ar-r-r-r-r-e-n-n-n't—"

"Engagement rings, I know," Sam said with a smile, taking the smaller one out of the box. "They're called Claddagh rings. In season two of _Buffy_, Angel gave her a Claddagh ring. The heart represents love, the hands, friendship; a crown for loyalty. When you wear the ring with the heart's end pointed at you, it means you belong to somebody. If you accept, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to come over to your house again whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you walk down the hall and say, 'That dude's my boyfriend.' I promise to do all of those things without trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey," he finished, remembering his McConaughey impression was the one Kurt didn't like.

"I accept," Kurt sputtered through his tears, feeling Sam slide the silver band onto his ring finger.

Drying his eyes on his jacket sleeve and not caring about water damage, Kurt's vision cleared long enough to notice there were _two_ rings in the jewelry box he pulled from the bag. The one now on his finger fit him perfectly; he quickly realized the second one must be in Sam's size. With a shy smile, Sam handed him the box and Kurt took the ring from it. He held Sam's warm hand in his as he slipped the metal onto the blonde's ring finger, admiring how their new rings looked.

"Happy birthday angel," Sam whispered, pulling Kurt to him and kissing his boyfriend with all the love he could muster.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I hope this chapter satisfies until the next one is up! Over twenty-eight pages it took me to type this all up with just over 13,500 words; my longest yet! Thank you all for your patience while I was having the time of my life (insert sarcastic laughter) figuring out how to keep this as similar to the script as possible while adding my own little twists to it. Not to mention all the goings-on of real life. I hope you all have a fabulous Leap Day; go out and do something really fun, or stay in and read all this delicious Hevans like I'm going to ^^

On an unrelated note, I'm on Twitter now! Follow me AirNationOracle and I follow back ^^

*Since no one knows _when_ Kurt Hummel's birthday is, I just decided for plot progression I'll share mine with him. Sam's is still in May, right?

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
